


The Late Bloomer

by Jordan2020_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan2020_x/pseuds/Jordan2020_x
Summary: (Soft Draco Malfoy fanfic) ongoingIn a world where Voldermort died in the first war.Luciana Jones was 14 years old when she first received her hogwarts letter. She was in her last week of year 10 in her muggle school in Wales, just before the summer holidays. She was a late bloomer within the magic world I would say.She leaves Wales on an exciting journey where she finds a whole new world filled with wonderful people. Old ties sever and new ones are made. Luciana finds a certain alluring platinum blonde haired boy and a new group of friends. She grows a hatred for a select few and finds the comfort she has unknowingly been seeking.---This story focuses more on Luciana and Draco rather than the actual storyline of hp.---I do not own the harry potter story nor the characters within. This is merely just a fanfiction. It is a story I have written based on the harry potter series, including my own characters.---WritingStart date - 17th October 2020End date - 9th February 2021---This may seem confusing in some parts as i have not proofread it and I originally wrote it on Wattpad.wattpad - Jordan2020_xInkitt - Jordan2020_x
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas





	1. Introduction

Luciana Jones was 14 years old when she first received her hogwarts letter. She was in her last week of year 10 in her muggle school, just before the summer holidays. She was a late bloomer within the magic world I would say. But this is her story.


	2. The day it all started

It was 6.50am on a Tuesday when I woke up. Its my last week in school so I wasn't too bothered about getting up and getting ready for school like I would be during the year. This years been a bit of a bumpy time. I'm in year 10 so its my first year of GCSE's and it has been VERY stressful.

I got up out my bed excited to spend my last week of school with my friends. I got dressed into my school uniform. Black tights, a black skirt, a wite shirt, my green and grey tie with streaks of red and my grey school jumper. I like to customize my school uniform so I put on a delicate silver necklace that has a peridot attached, because its my birthstone. I put in my matching earrings and applied some light makeup: some blush, eyebrow gel, mascara and a tinted lip balm.

I put in my matching earrings and applied some light makeup: some blush, eyebrow gel, mascara and a tinted lip balm  
I put on my black ankle boots, then brushed my light blond hair and tied it half up and half down. I then went downstairs to make my breakfast. When I walked into my kitchen I seen my younger brother already buttering his toast. "Morning Luce" he says in a soft voice. "Hey Elijah" I replied getting the bread out the cupboard and putting a piece in the toaster. When it popped up a minute later Elijah passed me the butter "thanks" I said quickly, eager to eat my breakfast. I glanced at the clock on the wall to my right 7.20am. Shit.

I quickly ate my toast and walked into the downstairs bathroom and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my wavy hair and brushed some crumbs off my jumper. I walked upstairs to get my coat and school bag. I quickly got my black, lightweight coat on and hooked my handbag onto my arm. Walking downstairs i began to shout "Elijah, its time to walk to the bus stop" emerging from the Living room was my brother who had combed through his hair and got his coat and bag on since the last time I seen him. "I'm comin' " he said in a harsh tone as if it was obvious and I should've known already.

We then walked to the bus stop and just in time too, a minute later our yellow bus began down the road to the bus stop. We travelled to school, the bus loud as any other school bus and me just staring out the window. We made our way to Kingsland high about 7 miles away from our house.

+++

It was the end of the day now, I'd had a quite peaceful day at school, mainly just finishing up some work in my lessons. I walked to the bus and got on and went to sit in the seat I sat in everyday. When the bus stopped at my stop, I got off and started walking home it was only a quick five minute walk from where I lived to my bus stop. Elijah wasn't on the bus this afternoon because he stayed in kingsland to meet up with his mates. When I got in, I walked upstairs placed my coat and bag in my room and got some pyjamas out my drawer. A noodle strap black vest and some matching shirts with a pink hem. I walked into the bathroom and went for a shower to wash off the day. When I was washed, dried and dressed, I went into my bedroom and started reading my book: Percy Jackson and the lightning theif.

Before I knew it, it was 4.30pm and my Mother had come home. She shouted up to me "Lucia, honey, I'm home" I quickly shut my book and ran downstairs to greet my Mother. I wrapped my arms around her and then said "Hey Mum, how was work?" She started walking towards the living room telling me about her day in work. We sat down discussing the days we had and what was for dinner tonight: Spaghetti Bolognese.

+++

It was 9.30pm before I went to bed that night. Elijah had got a lift home at around 6 and we all ate food together.

When I walked into my room I noticed that the summer heat had been on my room all day and it was like a sauner. I set down my cup of tea and custard creams on top of my desk and walked over to the window to open it. When I did it let in a refreshing breeze, I closed my curtains over, my window still open, so no critters could get in. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my white wooden chair with a black cushioned seat. I removed my makeup with a wipe before opening my diary to write about my day, every so often sipping my tea or eating a biscuit.

About half an hour later I heard a hooting sound from outside. I was very intrigued to see the owl i heard. So I walked over to my window and opened one of the curtains. Owls are fascinating animals as much as their flapping wings scare me. It sits on the windowsill and I see that it has a pice of parchment in its beak, 'thats peculiar' I thought to myself. But it just dropped the letter onto the wood of my windowsill. I gave it the biscuit I had in my hand, unsure of what owls eat. It took it graciously and seem to be grateful and then flew off. 'Urm... what just happened?' I think to myself before turning to the parchment envelope on my windowsill. Written in black ink of the front was my name? And my address.

I began opening the letter inside it read:  
Dear Miss Luciana Jones,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

I was extremely confused and thought this could be none other than a practical joke. I shoved the letter into a drawer to not think about it, completely confused. I shut my window and curtains and climbed into my bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Before I found out

It was now Friday, the rest of the week had gone pretty much the same as Tuesday, except for the weird encounter I had that night. I haven't really stopped thinking about that letter though, as much as I would like to. The thought of there actually being Wizards and Witches actually amazed me but it is completely unbelievable.

It is now 5pm and I'm lying on my bed reading my book. I'm wearing a white t-shirt and a black and red checked skirt. I heard the front door and the anticipation to know more about the letter took over me. I reached into the back of my drawer grabbed the letter and held it in my hands behind my back and went downstairs.

When i reached the bottom steps, nerves ran through my body. I stepped into the living room, the letter still hidden behind my back. When I walked in I saw my Mother reading a letter. "Hey Mum" I said sweetly, trying to act natural. "Hey Lucia, how are you?" She replied still looking at the letter she held in her hand. She got letters often, nearly every week actually. I'm not sure who from though, but she seems pleased with them. Most of the time.

I sat down on the opposite sofa to her and pulled the letter from behind my back and said "I'm actually a little confused". She looked up at me, when she seen the letter in my hands, there was a brief look of terror and uncertainty on her face, before she cleared her throat and said "and why is that?". I held the parchment in my hand and raised it up and replied "a few nights ago, I received this letter... by owl". When i said those last two words her look seemed to faulted again. She stared at me and said, in barely a whisper "we need to talk".


	4. When I find out

I stared blankly at my Mum. She seemed uneasy, like the time she told Elijah and I about our Father. She stared back at me, cleared her throat and said "There is a lot you don't know". I looked at her, confused as ever and asked "and what may that me?". She looked at me and began "this is going to be hard to say and I would appreciate it if you would listen to what I have to say. Can you do that Luciana?" I knew what she mean when she asked that, I am quite the one to make a drama over nothing, but usually it doesn't bother her. 'Strange' I thought to myself.

"Of course not. Please just tell me what is going on. What aren't you telling me?" I asked pleasingly, trying not to be dramatic, but she was worrying me, she never keeps secrets from me. Almost never. She continued "Luciana, I'm sorry to say this, but, you're... adopted." I stared at her open mouthed, shocked. "What?" I half yelled at her, "I am what?" She looked at me cautiously and said "Your father and I, we adopted you when you were a baby." I could feel heat rising in my cheeks, and tears swelling in my eyes. I blinked them away before speaking again. "And only now, now that I am almost 15 YEARS OLD DO YOU THINK IT IS APPROPRIATE TO TELL ME?"

I couldn't control my anger now. She had lied to me for almost 15 years. How could a mother... someone do that. "We were going to tell you before, but when your Father got ill that was the last thing we were thinking about. I couldn't bring myself to tell you alone, we had planned to do it together." She had tears in her eyes by now, her talking about my Father always made her tear up, he only passed a year ago to be fair.

"Mum, I'm sorry for shouting. I just thought that you had willingly lied to me my whole life." I said softly unsure of what else to do. She looked up at me and walked over to me and sat down. "I should have told you, it was unfair of me not to." She said whilst grabbing one of my hands in both of hers. "No, I understand why you couldn't Mum. But, now I am really confused." I said looking up at her. My Mother was tall, 6'2 to be exact but I was short only 5'4 so I had to look up to her when I spoke.

"Yes, I suppose I would be too, if I were in your... situation." She said uncertainly. She then began to explain; "Before you were born, Your father and I were friends with you biological parents. They weren't normal, however. They were a Witch and a Wizard. That never bothered us though. It is quite interesting actually. But what they would call the wizarding world, was not a very good place at the time, not to raise a child anyway. So, when your biological mother fell pregnant on you, as much as she was overjoyed, she was worried. Her and you bio father agreed that it would be best for you safety that you stay away from that world and live in the non-magical or muggle world. When they told me, I instantly offered to bring you in and raise you as my own. As me and your bio mother were such good friends it didn't take much consideration before she agreed. And so, when you were born you stayed with your bio parents for a month and then we adopted you and you came to live with us."

I was overwhelmed to say the least and I think I was even more confused now. I looked at my Mum who was staring at me searching for an answer. I then replied "why wasn't it safe?" Is all I could manage then my Mum continued "because at the time there was a dark sorcerer, trying to take over the world. And you're parent are what they call pureblood, they were the kind of people he wanted as followers. People who's ancestors were all magical, with no muggle blood in their family tree."

It makes sense to me now, why they put me up for adoption, sort of. I was still shocked that my bio parents were a Witch and a Wizard. Then it dawned on me "...Does that mean that I am a... witch?" I said in a low whisper. My Mum nodded. Then I realise what she had been saying 'at the time, it wasn't' all past tense.

"You explain that in the past tense.. about the dangers of that world. Why?" I blurt out before thinking. "Because.. when you were one, a miracle happened and that sorcerer was... no more. Something happened and he... disappeared." She said in a low calm voice and getting excited at certain parts. She continued "but, you were already a year old and had adapted to living in the muggle world. No one was sure if the man had died either. So, rather than returning to your bio parents, they put a spell on you that prevented anyone from seeing your magical powers or blood until you were older and ready for the magical world."

All I could do was nod at my mother before embracing her into a tight hug and saying "you'll always be my Mum." She pulled apart and smiled at me before saying "I am sure you want to know what that letter is about now then, huh?" She points to my letter before I pass it her and say "yeah, what the hell is Hogwarts?" She laughs before telling me how it is a school where young witches and wizards go to learn spells and potions and what not. She tells me that because I am now ready for the magical world I have been invited to attend.

I stare at my mother and after deep consideration I say "Can I go?" The look in my Mums face tells me that she doesn't want me to leave and so I say "if thats okay?" She smiles at me before saying "of course you can, I'll miss you deeply but I won't stop you from joining your own world."


	5. Shopping

A few weeks pass and its now midsummer holidays, I'm in my room writing in my diary, and wondering what Hogwarts will be like when my Mother knocks gently on my door. "Come in" I say casually closing over my diary and setting down my pen. Mum walks in and starts to talk. "Hi honey. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for you school supplies today?" She asks looking at me and smiling. I feel the mix of excitement and nerves in my belly before nodding like there is no tomorrow.

+++

When we arrive in a small village in the middle of Wales that I had never been to before, I start to wonder why someone would need to travel so far for school supplies.

I turn to my Mother before leaving the car and say "Why have we come so far?" She turns to me and says "Because we need magical stationery, not just normal stationery." I felt stupid for asking such an obvious question but my Mum just smiled at me before saying, reassuringly "its okay, it took me a while to adapt too."

We got out the car and entered a small shop with a lot of books. My Mum walked around and picked up all the books that were on the list with my letter and I just walked around admiring the shop.

When my mother came back to me she had a large pile of books. "Hey honey, seen anything you like?" She asks me giggling gently. I smiled at her, oh how well she knows me. "Actually, I've seen a few books that sound interesting. Could I have them I say holding up a pile of books not much smaller than the pile she was holding. She ushered me towards a small woman with brown hair and blue eyes, standing behind a till. Then she purchased the books and we left.

We walked around numerous other shops buying clothes, ink, quills and more. When we walked into the pet store I looked around admiring the different kinds of animals. I decided on a cat though, owls flap around a lot and worry me. Toads creep me out. But, I like cats. They know when they need space and they know when they want attention.

The last place to go now was to buy a wand. Never thought that would be something I'd be doing. We walked into a medium sized shop that had boxes among boxes lined on every wall. A tall skinny woman with brunette hair that had streaks of grey in it came to the counter. She stared at me before smiling and saying "Good afternoon, young lady. I know exactly which wand is for you." She then ran into the back of the shop and emerged with a box in her hand. She opened it and pulled out a piece of wood, I picked it up and flicked it, feeling foolish then papers from the desk went flying everywhere. I quickly placed the wand back into the box. This happened for about another 6 wands and I was starting to become anxious. What if I wasn't a witch? What if something was wrong with me?

Just when I was starting to lose hope, the woman walked over to the wall to my right and pulled out a wand that had a unique case: it was black with green gems along the top. When she opened it, it held a light coloured wand that was quite long. "Cypress wood with a unicorn hair core, 11 1/2", reasonably supple flexibility. Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a go!" She insisted. I picked up the wand, it felt right to hold it. I flicked it, and it seemed to motion with my wrist. It felt natural. The woman began clapping as I mad one of the ones I had earlier failed to use levitate. "Wow, thats a complex thing you've just done there. You know?" She said whilst grinning.

You know?" She said whilst grinning  
+++

The last 3 weeks of the summer holidays I spent trying to learn as much about hogwarts, witches, wizards and their... my world as I could. Skimming through books, reading through all hours of the night so I could find out as much as I could. I was joining in my fifth year so I tried to go over the other 4th years' syllabus to catch up with them. Within two weeks I had read all the books that my future classmates will have read in the past four years. I had also read about flying and spells. But, I wasn't actually able to do any because Mum says there are certain rules, I read about most of them in one of my books.

Its a beautiful summers evening. There are birds chirping and children playing in the distance. I am reading one of my books I got from the shop in my bedroom. There's one week left before I go to my new school. I am extremely nervous and then I realised something 'I still need to break the news to Elijah.' Mum asked if I wanted her to tell him, i told her it should be me to tell him. How stupid is that.

I get up off my bed and slip my slippers onto my feet. I walk downstairs and when I'm at the bottom Elijah turns to walk up. He towers over me. There isn't much of an age gap between us, only 2 years. But he is tall like our Mum and Dad. "Move it" he says in a joking voice. I laugh at him before asking "can we talk?" We don't usually have serious conversations. I mean we're as close as most siblings are. If the occasion arised then we could have one.

He nodded and walked towards the living room. I sat next to him on the couch. He looked at me suspiciously before asking "what's up? You look like you're about to throw up!" I feel like it too, I'm not only about to tell my brother I'm a witch but I'm also about to tell him that I am adopted. 

I started at the beginning with the letter. The look in his face said nothing but disbelief. I continued and explained everything that Mum had explained to me. First, about me being adopted which resulted in a blank stare in my direction. Then, about me being a witch which made his face contort. Then, I told him about why I was adopted. Finally, I told him about shopping the other week and some of the basic things that I had learnt in my books.

He just continued to stare at me. The whole time. Finally, when I was done there was a stuffy silence. Before he spoke up. "Is this some kind of practical joke or something? How long have you been planning this? Are you trying to cause an argument? What is wrong with you?" He said raising his voice as he continued.

Just then Mum walked in the room. She must have been listening. She says softly "It's true, Eli. She is telling the truth." Elijah looks from me to Mum and then back again. He starts shouting again "I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A WITCH. BUT YOU'RE MY SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE ADOPTED." He turned to Mum before saying "either of you" in a soft voice that dripped with hurt. He ran upstairs and slammed his door shut.

My mother glanced over to me before saying "He'll come around. Don't worry." I just nodded at her before leaving to go to my own room. I knew that I should have told Eli sooner. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it.


	6. Leaving all I've ever known

Today is the day. The day where I leave my normal, everyday life to a life that is almost foreign to me.

I hear a gentle knocking at my door and then my Mother says softly "It's 5am Luce. We need to leave in an hour." I hear her walk away and then down the stairs. I sit straight upright in my bed. A mix of excitement and nerves fills my belly.

I climb out of my bed, then make it, for the last time in a while. I grab my towel off of the radiator and walk into the bathroom. I take a quick shower using my vanilla bodywash and coconut hair products. When i get out I wrap the towel around my body. Ring out my hair, then leave it hang loosely over my shoulders.

I walk back into my bedroom and open my wardrobe. I pick out a grey skater skirt, a black long sleeved v neck and some black tights. I get dressed and then walk over to my desk. I plug in my hairdryer in the socket next to it and then start drying my hair.

By the time my hair is dry it is already 5.20am. I apply some light foundation, comb my eyebrows through, put some mascara on and a tinted lip balm. I walk back into the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I re-enter my room I walk over to my trunk and quickly check through to make sure I have everything. Then I place my kitten, Dash, into his carrier and take my trunk and cat downstairs. I glance at the wall. 5.40am. I can feel the nerves starting to take over.

When I walk into the kitchen Mum is already in there, packing some snacks for in the car. "Morning Mum." I say with a crackly voice from being awake so early. "Good Morning Lucia. Don't you look beautiful today?" My mum replies in a soft voice whilst looking at me. I reply with a simple "Thank you."

Then I realise something, Elijah isn't downstairs yet. The past week he has been avoiding me at all costs. But, that won't be so easy when we're sat in a car together for almost 5 hours.

Right then something pulls me out of my thoughts. It was the squeak of the kitchen door handle and in walks my brother, dressed in a black hoodie and some blue jeans.

"I-just-wanted-to-say-I'm-sorry, for-overreacting-so-much-the-other-day." He almost blurts out in a low voice. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and say "Its okay, I understand why you did." He looks down at me before smiling and then cracking the joke I knew must have been nagging at him "I told you you were a witch." He said laughing which was quite contagious because it resulted with Mum and I joining in.

+++

It is now 5.55am and My family and I are packing my things into my car. The last thing I packed in was my handbag, which was full of books and parchment. I hopped into the front seat of the car yelling "dibs!" Before my brother even thought to. The next thing I heard was an exaggerated "uchhhh..." before a low giggle as my brother say in the seat behind my Mum.

"Everything packed?" She asks getting into the drivers seat, to the left of me. "Yep!" I reply with my biggest smile ever. As much as I was nervous, I was also filling with excitement more and more by the second.

The car ride was long but filled with laughter and off-key singing as we all chimed in with the radio.

+++

We arrived in the train station at 10.45am. 'What a long drive.' I thought to myself as my brother began unpacking my stuff and placing them on a trolley.

Then I remembered about food. I asked my Mum if I could nip into one of the snack shops in the train station and she replied with "of course you can!" Handing me a £5 note and going to help my brother load the trolley.

I walk into the confectionery shop and purchase a bag of sweet and salty popcorn, a bar of chocolate, a bottle of diet cola and a bag of harribos.

I hurried back to my mum and brother and shoved the packets into my handbag. "Thats a bit much, don't you think?" I heard my brother say. I glared at him long and hard before saying "I heard it is a long journey, they also have different foods there, I wanted my favourite snacks." He just nodded at me before starting to walk down the platforms. My Mum and I followed.

When we reached the wall between platform 9 and 10, my brother began to stare at me and mum as if we were daft. I had earlier read about what you need to do in order to cross to the wizarding train station. But this all still felt so surreal, I too had considered it being a joke in order for me to run into a wall. I just rolled my eyes at my brother before giving a low chuckle.

I turned towards the clock 10.55am. I looked up to my mum before giving her a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you honey, please send us an owl whenever possible." Said my Mum looking down at me. We pulled apart and I promised I would send them a letter at least once a week.

Then I felt my brother wrap his arms around me. Ew. Is all I thought but I didn't push away. This was going to be the last time my brother sees me until Christmas. We spend half term in Hogwarts.

When we pulled apart we all said our goodbyes before I turned to the wall checking that my luggage and cat carrier was secure on my trolley. Next thing I know I begin running straight into the wall. No stopping now. I squeeze my eyes shut before I realise I am still running.

When I open them again I notice I am in a new destination. 'Beautiful' is what I think as I look ahead to a red and black steam train.

I only have 2 minutes left before it leaves. So, I start walking towards the train I try my hardest to get my luggage onto the train but I am only 5'3 and not very strong. Just the a boy around my age with hair hair is walking between the cabins, he notices me and pulls my luggage up without saying a word. I blurted out a quick "thanks!" before he walked away. 'Strange' I thought but he seemed pretty shy, with the way he scurried off.

I walked in between the cabins to my left and right before I found an empty one. I pulled in my bags and cat carrier and shut the door behind me. I opened the cat carrier so Dash could walk about for a bit.

Before I knew it the train was beginning to move and I noticed how tired I was. I pulled out a pillow I had packed with my things before drawing over the curtains on the door and falling into a nervous sleep.


	7. The beginning

I heard a faint knocking on glass that woke me from my sleep and then the nervous boy with brown hair walked in. "You don't happen to have seen a toad?" He asked gently. I shook my head before saying "sorry, I haven't." He nodded and the told me there was only half an hour left before we arrived at Hogwarts. I felt the nervous grip on my belly tighten. "Thank you urm.." I said wondering what the boys name was. "Neville" he said smiling. "Thank you Neville, my name is Luciana." I said smiling back.

When he left I shut the curtains over again before unpacking my uniform and getting dressed. I added some heeled ankle boots and a silver necklace and matching bracelet that both had a peridot on them.

The train began slowing down. Now, I couldn't tell what I felt nervous, excited or homesick.

I placed Dash back into his cat carrier, closed over my trunk packing the clothes I was previously wearing and sat down to eat some of my dairy milk bar.

When the train stopped I grabbed my bags and went to leave my cabin as I did a red haired kid stumbled past and stomped on my foot. Before I could think I was already speaking "watch where you're going ginge!" I said almost shouting at the boy in front of me, he just walked away, followed by a bushy haired girl and a black, scruffy haired boy who were both glaring at me. I glared straight back at them.

I walk off the train unsure of where I am going when I hear a big man yelling "firs' years with me!" Repeatedly whilst people my height huddled around him. In a letter I had recently received from the deputy headmistress, I had been told to enter the castle with the first years to be... sorted. Whatever that meant.

I put my luggage in a pile with everyone else's before I followed the man all the way to a lake that had boats lined up along the shore. He told us to get into one so I stumbled into one of the boats followed by some other kids. As much as they were my height they looked younger in the face and I had more of a curved body. You could tell I wasn't a first year if you looked long at me. But at first glance my height said otherwise.

We crossed the lake and then walked up into the big castle and up some stairs where everyone waited. When we were waiting to go through to the dining hall a woman walked through the door. She screamed authority just in the way she walked.

She approached us as a whole and told us that we were to be sorted in any minute. She called my name and I stepped forward she pulled me aside before speaking again.

"Good evening miss..." she stopped and looked at me. She had just said my name. But I suppose she is wondering which name I'll use when I am here. "Jones" I assured her. "Right, miss Jones. In a moment you and all the first years will be taken through to the sorting ceremony, in there you will be chosen into a house. It will be like your home here in Hogwarts. As you have come at a much later date than usual you will be tested on your prior knowledge tomorrow morning. The test will show how much tutoring you will need to catch up with your year." She said whilst watching everyone around me.

I nodded and thanked her and went back to join the first years.

About 5 minutes later the doors open and we all walk in. When we stand in front of five large tables, 4 full of children wearing different coloured robes and the front full of teachers, I felt like someone had just squeezed my insides.

McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony and what each of the houses meant. I didn't want any in particular because I didn't know if there was a "best" one. The first name to be called up was mine as I was the only fifth year there.

When I walked to the front everyone was staring. I felt even more nervous than I thought anyone possibly could. When she put the hat on my head it instantly said "I know where to put you... SLYTHERIN!"

It startled me to say the least. Before it shouted the last word it sounded like it was inside of my head. Strange. I walked over to the table that had some applauding although some looked unhappy. I sat next to a pug nosed girl with short black hair. She glanced over to me and said "since when do they let mudbloods into slytherin. Mudblood, what on earth is a mudblood. I looked over to her and said, in a stern voice "WHAT did you just call me?" She snarled and repeated herself before continuing "of course you don't know what it means. (Scoffs). It means that you have dirty blood. You have muggle parents, no magic blood and you DO NOT belong here."

I glared at the girl before speaking up. "Actually, puggy, my parents are purebloods. Not that it is ANY of your business." She looked back at me before smirking and saying, in a smug voice, "Oh really, well I know most of the pureblood family names and Jones is definitely not one of them. So who are your REAL parents then adoptee." I glared at her again before speaking up "Andrew and Liliana Rodrigues." When I said the last name the girl looked away shocked and kept her mouth shut for the remainder of dinner. 'What just happened?' Is all I could think.


	8. Meeting him

When dinner was over and all the desert crockery had been cleared people began to leave the dining hall. Leading the slytherin first years was a blonde haired boy with grey eyes. I followed them as I didn't know where I was going otherwise.

We walk down the halls of the castles. We walk down a numerous amount of stairs. The atmosphere slowly getting colder the lower we go.

We reach a door and the blonde boy starts to speak, his voice is low and smug "To get into the Slytherin common room you need the password. But, before we go in you need to know some things. We do not address our peers by first name, always by their last. Unless, you are told otherwise. First and second years are accommodated on the second floor. Third and fourth years on the third. Fifth and sixth years on the fourth and seventh years on the fifth floor. The bottom floor is the common room. The girls dorms are to the right and the boys to the left. During the day, students are free to come and go from their common rooms as they please, so long as they don't skip class. However, students must respect a curfew and return to their dormitories before 10 pm. The only exception to this rule are Prefects, whose duties require them to be up earlier than most students. The time is now 9.15pm. You have 45 minutes until curfew. Understand?"

He didn't wait for anyone to reply before continuing. "The password to the common room is pureblood. You are not to tell anyone outside of Slytherin the password. Most people dislike the Slytherins anyway. Tomorrow is a Saturday. You have 2 days to get used to the castle before classes begin. You will be given your schedules on Sunday evening."

The boy then turned to the door and repeated the password. He walked in and we all followed. Some stumbling over each other. We just stood there in front of the blonde haired boy. He stared at us before saying "Scram!"

The first years ran off to their rooms to unpack whilst I just glared at the boy. He didn't seem to notice. I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. There are pieces of parchment pinned to the door with names on them. I walk through the corridor searching for my name. At the end of the hall is a door with one name on. My name.

I walk into to the room. In it is a four poster bed with emerald green bedding and silver details on the wood. On either side is a bedside table with three drawers in each and a lamp on top. To the right of the room is a matching desk and wardrobe to the left is another door and a bookcase. I walk through the door and inside is a bathroom. It has a shower room, large bath, large sink and a toilet on one of the walls is a radiator and hooks for clothes.

I shut the door over and walk back into my room. At the bottom of my bed is something I didn't notice before. My trunk, bag and cat carrier. I open the cat carrier to let Dash out and place it into the corner of my room by the bathroom door. Leaving the door open incase Dash decides to go back in. I open my handbag and place the books inside it onto the bookcase. I put my snacks I didn't eat on the train in one of the drawers.

I open my trunk next. I hang some of my clothes out in my wardrobe and place my underwear into a different drawer. I walk back to my trunk and put the rest of my books onto the bookcase and my stationery onto the desk.

I put my makeup and hair supplies onto the dresser table opposite my bed and put my toiletries into a cabinet that was above the sink in the bathroom. I hung my dressing gown onto a hook in the bathroom and a towel on another.

I decided I wanted to take a shower to wash away the day so I got a pair of black pyjamas out of my wardrobe that had an inch of lace at the hem. I walked into the bathroom and showered.

When I got out, smelling of vanilla and coconut, I dressed into my T-shirt and shorts combo of pyjamas. I put on my grey fluffy dressing gown that reached mid thigh. I let my hair dry naturally, it started to curl and drop over my shoulders.

I grabbed a book off my shelf, I sat down on my bed and started to read. I read about 3 chapters before marking the page and place the book next to my bed, just in front of the alarm clock I put there earlier. That's what made me notice the time. 11.30pm. I wasn't ready to sleep yet though.

I got up off my bed and tied my dressing gown shut. I walked down to the common room. Just to look around whilst everyone was in bed. That is what I expected anyway.

The fireplaces were lit and the room was dark. The only light coming from the fireplace and from the lamps next to the leather sofas. I walk down the stair and I go to sit down on the sofa on the right side of the room when something moves from the left side. I shout out before I can even think "ahh!" It was quick but loud.

I heard chuckling from the left side of the room. I glanced over and scowled at the blonde haired boy on my left. He just stared at me. "You scared the crap out of me!" I said staring back at him. "Well no. I never would have guessed." He said in a low voice.

I just giggled. "So first year out of bed... scandalous." He said in a mock tone. "Actually, I'm a fifth year." I said in a stern voice. He raised his eyebrows at me before continuing "Huh? Did you transfer from some other school or something?" I stared at him blankly before answering his question "No. This is my first wizarding school." He raised his eyebrows again before blurting out in a venom laced tone "Oh, so you're a filthy mudblood gone wrong!" He chuckled evilly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Actually, must you know I am a pureblood" I said exaggerating on the last word. He scoffed before walking over and sitting on the couch next to me and continuing to speak. "No you are not, you didn't even know you were magical until this year and Jones is not a pureblood name." Now it was my turn to scoff.

I glared at him before saying "ever heard of adoption, blondie?" He stared at me before asking "Blonde hair and glass blue eyes. You're the Rodrigues' daughter they sent away for 'safety reasons'. Aren't you?" How did he know about that? And why did he use quotation marks on safety reasons?

I stared at him before nodding as though to agree to his question. He continued "Hm. Everyone thought you must have died or something. Suppose not. Anyway, now I know you aren't a filthy mudblood... I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said before sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand gracefully and said "I'm Luciana. But after you're little speech earlier, I suppose you'll probably call me something else." I said smirking. He chuckled again which now I realised was really attractive. "My little speech huh? Well that depends what do you want me to call you?"

I stared at him before answering "Lucia will be just fine, Malfoy." He chuckled again before replying "No need for a last name basis, your blood family and mine are quite close friends. Draco will be alright." I smiled before nodding at him.

He knew my parents. My blood parents. The curiosity took over me and before I could think I blurted out a question. "What are they like? My blood parents... I've never met them." He glanced at me wide eyed.

"They're just like any other pureblood family. Strict and set in their ways. They did become weak hearted before though. Made friends with those muggle parents of yours. They soon came to their senses though." He said uncertainly. I didn't know my blood parents enough to be mad at him for badmouthing them. I just nodded at him and stared into the fire.

Before I could think I spoke my thoughts out loud. "I wonder what I would be like now, had they not... gotten rid of me." I was starting to feel resent towards my parents now. They were able to see me pretty much my whole life but didn't make the effort to. They didn't seem to care for me.

Draco just stared at me. I suppose he was unsure of what to say. As would I if I were him.

I couldn't help but think about how my parents had lied to me my whole life. Or how my bio parents had completely gotten rid of me with no quarms. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I got up without looking down at the boy who was sat next to me. "I think I'll be going to bed now." I said softly, unsure whether I would burst into tears the next time I opened my mouth.

I heard him speak up behind me "Lucia, I hope I didn't upset you." He seemed genuine, so I took down my barrier. "It wasn't you. You did nothing wrong." I said trying with all my might not to cry. He nodded before walking up to me and embracing me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he did me. He was much taller than me. He had to be at least 5'8. He smelt of peppermint and subtle cologne.

I started sobbing into his chest and he stroked my hair gently. I realise that this complete stranger who seemed like a dick earlier was being kind to me. For no reason. I pulled back and looked up at him and apologising. He looked down at me dumbfounded

"Its okay to cry. You don't need to apologise." He said wiping the tears away from my face. I smiled up at him before speaking up "Thank you. You know for letting me cry into you." I said giggling at the end. He smiled down at me and spoke, in a gentle tone "It was nice to meet you Lucia." I smiled back up at him and said "You too Draco. But I should go to bed now." I then laughed. "Goodnight" I said walking up the stairs to go to the girls dorms. "Goodnight Lucia. Ill see you tomorrow?" He asked in a soft voice although still deep. I smiled at him before nodding and walking back to my room.


	9. The First Saturday

It was 9.30am on Saturday when I woke up. I knew breakfast was on until 11am on a Saturday though, something the teachers told us yesterday. I got out of bed and chucked my duvet over it. I went into the bathroom and wiped the sleep from my eyes before washing my face. I then brushed my teeth before re-entering my room.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Dash scratching to get out the door and let him out to explore. After all, we'll be here a while. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black high-waisted jeans and a green cropped jumper. The outfit I paired showed off the mid section of my stomach.

After dressing, I brushed through my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail leaving out some strands of hair, to not look too uptight. I applied a light layer of foundation, some mascara and a red lip stick.

I put on my black lace up ankle boots and walked down into the common room. I didn't know anyone yet except for Draco and he wasn't here so I decided to walk to the great Hall alone.

I left the common room at 10am and walked through the corridors. There's a lot of people in Hogwarts.

I walked into the hall through the large open doors and went to sit down on the Slytherin table. I sat on the end myself, unsure of where else to sit.

I placed a peace of toast on my plate and poured a glass of orange juice. I took a sip of my orange juice and as I placed it back down a blonde haired boy sat down to the right of me and two rather large boys across from me. I turned to my right to see Draco. "Good Morning!" I said softly as he looked down at me and smiled. "Morning Lucia! This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said pointing to the boys sat across from me. I smiled at the boys and introduced myself.

"Urm... where are your friends?" One of the boys asked me. I had already forgotten which is which. I smiled lightly at them before answering. "You three are the first people to even speak to me." Draco looked at me before smiling and saying "You can hang with us, if you want that is." I smiled back at him before thanking him and agreeing.

We spend about half an hour just getting to know each other and the three boys telling me about certain classes and teachers and about some people they called the golden trio. They sounded cocky.

At about 10.45am Crabbe and Goyle were still stuffing their faces when Draco turned to me. "Do you want me to show you around a bit? Get out of here." He said looking around before looking back at me. "Sure. Bye you guys nice to meet you." I said answering Dracos question and then turning to Crabbe and Goyle who waved absently before returning to their own conversation.

We got up and walked out of the great hall and down a corridor. Draco shows me where different classrooms are and where some hidden passageways are.

As we continue to walk down a corridor talking about how some of out classes are going to be like, I spotted the three people who glared at me on the train and specifically the red head who stomped on my foot. I glared over at him and he glared back at me. It was infuriating me.

"Got something to say Ginge? Or do you just want to stomp on my foot again?" I say in the nastiest, sterner voice I can manage. To my surprise he actually replied this time. "No wonder someone as ignorant as you would end up in Slytherin and being pals with Malfoy!" He said glaring between me and Draco. Then he walked away and his two buddies followed glaring at us as well.

"Urm... what was that all about?" Draco said, turning to me once they left our sight. I looked up at him and smirked before explaining what happened on the train. Draco then proceeded to tell me that they were the golden trio.

"Well they don't seem very special to me" I spat out. He chuckled at my reaction and we continued to walk through the castle halls.

+++

Draco continued to show me around the castle for the remainder of the afternoon. He led me outside and pointed to a forest. "That there is the forbidden forest. You shouldn't go in there by yourself, we're not allowed anyway. But with me I think you'll be safe." He winked at me before walking towards the forest. I felt nervous and butterflies in my belly. There was no point in trying to deny the fact I thought Draco was hot. But when he winked at me I couldn't help but blush.

We walked along the outside of the forest as Draco began telling me about this one time he had a detention with the golden trio... in the forest. I shivered a little when he explained to me what he saw. He noticed, he smirked at me before putting his arm over my shoulder and speaking "don't worry Luce. No ones gonna get you whilst I'm here." I looked up towards him and gave a giggle to what he had said. Trying to cover my face so he didn't see I was blushing.

We continued walking and a silence filled the air between us. Not an awkward one though. But, a comfortable one.

He continued showing me around and by dinner time he had showed me the black lake and the Quidditch pitch. He tried explaining the rules of the game to me but I just stared at him blankly and he gave out a chuckle.

We began walking towards the great hall to meet the rest of the school for dinner when Draco stopped dead and turned to me. I stopped and looked up at him puzzled. He seemed... nervous. From what I seen from the way he talks to others he was not the kind of guy to be nervous.

He looked down at me before speaking in his low voice "I don't know if you've heard but the Slytherins are having a back to school party tonight in the common room. I was wondering if you'd be coming?" I looked up into his enticing grey eyes and smiled before replying. "Of course I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said beaming up at him. I couldn't tell if that was him asking as a friend or more. I decided not too think too much on it. I had only known the boy for 2 days. And he was way to handsome to be interested in me... like that.

+++

That evening, after I ate dinner and made it back to my room, I began looking through my clothes. I couldn't decide what to wear for a while. I had been to some of my Mums work parties before but never to a casual party with people my own age. I didn't used to have many friends.

After careful consideration I decided on my outfit. I decided on a casual dress with a white shirt and fishnet under shirt.

I applied some mascara and a red lipstick before leaving room to look for my new friends   
I applied some mascara and a red lipstick before leaving room to look for my new friends.

When I reached the stairs down to the common room I scanned the room quickly looking for the guys. I saw Draco, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, to the right of the room smiling up at me. I smiled back and made my way down the stairs to meet them.

When I reached them, however, I realised they weren't alone there was a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. Next to him was the pug looking girl from dinner the night before.

"Hey Lucia, looking good." Crabbe said staring at me. I smiled politely before commenting back "Not too bad yourself." With a giggle at the end. From what I knew of the boys Crabbe liked to have a good laugh and I didn't mind returning the favour. After my comment I heard a snort from the pug girl to my left. I turned on my heels giving her a strong glare. "Got something to say Puggy?" I asked in the snarkiest voice I could.

"Don't mind Pansy, she just can't take a joke." The boy I didn't know yet said to me, smirking at... Pansy. I smirked at her too before sticking my hand out to the boy and saying "Hi, my names Luciana Jones. Nice to meet you." He furrowed his eyebrows before he shook my hand gently and speaking. "Huh? Never thought Malfoy would be one to talk to mudbloods. Anyway, my names Blaise Zabini." I smiled at him before nodding. Then I seen Draco glare at the boy before speaking through gritted teeth "She's not a mudblood Blaise." The boy just gave out a chuckle before walking away, followed by pansy.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I spent about a half hour just catching up with each other from the days events. I told them about how Draco showed me around the castle. They told us about how they pranked some second year Griffindors which sent us into a fit of giggles and laughter.

Draco turns to me a little later before giving me a look and then asking if I wanted a drink. I nodded my head in agreement before bidding farewell to the other boys. He didn't seem to stay around with them long. They seemed more like acquaintances than friends. I hope we aren't like that.

We walked over to a table that was filled with a selection of drinks and snacks. I got a cup and filled it with what looked like Vodka. I grabbed a mini chocolate éclair as well and popped it into my mouth. Draco seemed to find this highly amusing before he pointed to the side of his lip. I stared at him confused. He just shook his head at me before wiping away what seemed to be cream on the side of my mouth. His hand was soft and gentle. I was trying not to blush too hard before I burst into laughter covering my face.

We walked over to a sofa and sat down next to each other. We sat there talking for a while and sipping our drinks. I hadn't drank much before, only ever on special occasions or at a dinner party. Before we knew it we were three cups down.

The music was playing and I wanted to dance and then the song changed to some upbeat dance music and I couldn't help myself anymore. I stood up and stood in front of Draco with my hand stretched out in front of me. He chuckled before speaking again "There is no way on this planet I am going to dance." With that I started to pout at him which only made him laugh more.

I have to admit I was pretty tipsy at this point so I didn't think much to what I said next "Please Drakie, for me?" With that he looked up to me and the look of shock on his face resembled how I felt. But I continued pouting at him before giving my best puppy dog eyes.

He soon recovered and chuckled again. "Fine. But only one dance" he said whilst giving me his hand. I pulled him straight up and practically ran to the dance floor. I heard him chuckling more as he followed me. I must have looked foolish to him but I didn't care.

We danced for about half an hour before I finally stopped making him dance. We walked away from the dance floor and out of the common room. We weren't really sure where we were going. But, we were talking and having a conversation so it just came naturally.

I suppose I was giggling too hard though as we heard someone walking towards us. Draco put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the room of requirement he'd shown me earlier. How did we end up on the seventh floor? We leaned against the door listening to the footsteps outside. We didn't move until we heard them walk away.

I turned around and started giggling again as I heard Draco laughing behind me. I looked around and saw the room. It had large windows on one of the walls and it lead out onto a large balcony. There was a sofa, a television and a table to one side of the room and to the other side was a desk and a fireplace. It was a large room but the furniture made it seem a lot cosier.

Draco looked at me baffled before just shrugging his shoulders and grabbing my arm and pulling me out towards the balcony. I just followed him out there giggling. Something about him made me turn into a bundle of giggles and laughter... and nerves, but in a good way.

He looked out over the view. From here we could see over the whole of the castle, forest and lake. I leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the balcony and breathed in the night air. It was refreshing but not too cold.

I looked over to Draco who was already looking at me. That made me blush, I didn't realise he was looking at me. He stepped closer to me and filled the space in between us. I could feel hi breathe on my face and it made me get butterflies in the stomach. He put his arm around waist and pulled me even closer to him. Instinctively I put my arms around his neck to steady myself. He looked down at me whilst I gazed up into his eyes.

He leaned into me and I tilted my head up. The next thing I knew his soft lips were on mine and we were kissing. He pulled my closer to him again so our bodies were touching. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. We stayed like that for a while before we broke apart for air. He rested his head on mine and we just stood there looking into each others eyes.


	10. The Morning After

Sunday flew by pretty fast with not much going on. I spent the morning in bed with a bit of a hangover. It wasn't until lunchtime that I actually got up. When I did it was 12pm. I went into the bathroom and went for a hot shower. I used my coconut hair products and vanilla bodywash. I liked the mixture of the 2 smells.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room to get some clothes. What I didn't expect was for Draco to be on the other side of the door. I was fiddling with my wet, curly hair as I walked into my room. When I did instantly both our eyes became wider and Draco blushed before turning around.

"Urm... I came to ask if you wanted to come to lunch with me. I didn't see you at breakfast and was getting worried." He said softly. I giggled a bit before telling him I'd be down in a minute and he should go without me. He left the room quickly with a mumbled "okay, see you soon." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks as I noticed I was only in a towel.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black fishnet tights and a green, long sleeved, tight, v neck dress. I got dressed and went to my dresser to dry my hair.

Once my hair was dry and I had some mascara on I walked into the common room. To my surprise, Draco was waiting patiently on the sofa for me. I walked over to him with a smirk on my face which he returned. We walked to the great Hall together, teasing each other about our previous encounter.

We walked in laughing simultaneously and walked over to the Slytherin table. When I sat down I realised that the shitty trio was giving us glares and I returned them the favour. I went to get a piece of toast across the table when Draco poked at my side to tickle me. I fell forward and knocked orange juice all over the table and myself and smirked at him slyly before grabbing the jug that contained the remainder of orange juice and pretended to knock it on him with an "oops!" And I proceeded to burst into laughter.

He glared at me quickly before he broke into laughter as well. When I had finished laughing I realised my surroundings, people were looking at us confused. Probably because we were soaked in orange juice and looked like maniacs. I didn't really understand the confusion though. Just then Snape started to walk over to our table and pulled us from it by our collars and walked us out of the great hall.

He shut the doors before giving us both meaningful glares. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS OUR HOUSE LIKE THIS?" He shouted looking from me to Draco. I instantly felt my heart drop, I used to get told off often in my muggle school but nevertheless it still made me nervous.

I was standing there, my hands slightly shaking when Draco glanced at me and realised. He took a step closer to me and held my right hand, hidden behind our backs and spoke up. "Sorry Professor! It won't happen again. It was a silly mistake really. I simply knocked the jug everywhere."

He squeezed my hand comfortingly and started stroking my thumb. Instantly I felt a lot less nervous than I had done previously. Until Snape spoke again in his long, boring tone.

"Nevertheless, you have both embarrassed our house and I must punish you somehow." He stopped looking in thought for a moment before speaking again. "This Friday night, you will both serve detention in the forbidden forest with the gamekeeper. We both nodded and he walked towards the great hall before stopping. "I suggest you both get yourselves cleaned up before other see you like... that."

We nodded again and he re-entered the great hall. We started walking towards the dungeons to our common room and when we were out of ears reach Draco and I glanced at each other and burst into laughter. I realised I was still holding his hand and went to let go until he looked at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. He stopped dead where he was standing and grabbed my hand again. As I was about to fall from the sudden pull, he grabbed my other hand and pulled me closer to him.

He smirked down at me before speaking in a low voice. "That was amazing!" I smiled up at him and gave out a soft giggle. He let go of my hands and cupped my cheeks and gave me a kiss on the head. I looked up at him and asked "What was that for?" He smiled down at me and said "just felt like it. Now come on before we start to smell permanently of oranges." I giggled and walked beside him to the common room. We both went our separate ways to get cleaned up.


	11. Getting to know him

I entered my room and made a bee line for the showers. I turned on the hot water and undressed quickly. I got in the shower and washed my hair and body for the second time in the space of one afternoon.

I got out half an hour later smelling of coconut and vanilla. I loosely braided my hair not bothering to dry it much, other than lightly with a towel. I got dressed into a white crop jumper and a red checkered skirt and black knee high boots.

I reapplied mascara and sprayed myself with my vanilla perfume  
I reapplied mascara and sprayed myself with my vanilla perfume. I hung up my towel in the bathroom and left my bedroom. When I made it back down to the common room Draco came out at the same time. I smirked at him playfully which he returned.

We met at the bottom of the stairs and he turned to me before speaking. "Do you wanna go on an adventure?" He asked looking down at me hopefully. I felt a huge grin grow on my face before I replied "What kind of a question is that?" He looked at me not quite catching on to me agreeing. I let out a quick giggle. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed. A smile grew on his face before he started walking towards the portrait and beckoning me to follow.

We walked down the Corridor and he turned and stopped by one of the passages he told me about yesterday. He opened up the portrait and stepped into the dark, hidden corridor. I followed him in but not before checking if anyone had seen. We walked for a little while in a comfortable silence. I began to get curious as to where we were going.

"Draco?" I asked glancing up at him. He replied with a simple "yeah?" I continued my question "where are we going exactly?" He just smirked down at me "you'll see."

A little while later we came to the end of the dark corridor and he opened the portrait that led to our destination. It opened up to show a bathroom. In where? I don't know.

He helped me down as the portrait was on a wall above a counter. I jumped down holding the hand he extended to help me. I looked around and grimaced before turning back to him. "We're in a bathroom?" He chuckled and shook his head gently. "I know that! The passage isn't gonna open up onto a street. C'mon, its right through here." I followed him through the door and out into what looked like a cafe. Then I realised what he had said 'The passage isn't gonna open up onto a street.' Onto a street? We aren't supposed to leave Hogwarts until the hogsmeade trips which don't start until after Halloween.

I looked up at him in confusion and he smirked back down at me. Oh well. I don't mind getting rebellious.

I noticed a clock on the cafe wall, it read 2:30pm. How was it already half past 2?

We exited the cafe which led out onto a street. Draco then spoke to explain where we were "This is Hogsmeade. Technically, we're not supposed to be her. Snape would have our heads if he knew we were here. But, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." I could see the sly grin growing his face before I started to giggle at what he had just said. "I suppose it won't, now will it!" I replied looking around.

We walked around for about an hour just generally looking at everything and talking more and more, getting to know each other better. It was starting to get later and a little colder so we headed back to hogwarts, still blabbering on about utter crap. By the time we got back to Hogwarts Draco had explained what growing up as an only child in Malfoy Manor was like. It seemed lonely to me but he seemed content with it. I had explained what growing up in the muggle world was like and explained the exact situation I had encountered before Hogwarts. Telling him exactly what happened. I wasn't planning on telling many people but he seemed to be trustworthy. He nodded along and followed my story, looking intrigued.

It was 5pm before we entered the common room again after our small adventure. It wasn't much. We really only walked around Hogsmeade, never actually going in anywhere. I liked it though, I got to get to know Draco better and see everything. At least now I won't be completely lost when the school goes there after Halloween.

When we entered the common room there were Slytherins of all different ages lounging around. We went to sit on one of the sofas. Still in deep conversation as Draco tried to explain what Quidditch was. By the time I finally had a brief understanding of how the game worked it was 5:30 and almost time for Dinner. I hadn't eaten breakfast or Lunch and was starting to get hungry.

"I'll be right back!" I told Draco hopping up of the sofa. He looked at me confused but I went up to my room without an explanation. I walked over to my dresser that had my food stash inside and took out a bag of popcorn I had bought a few days ago. I walked back into the common room to find Draco and Blaise talking on the sofa. I sat on the sofa opposite and said a quick hello to Blaise. I opened my bag of popcorn and began to eat it. "You do know we have Dinner in like half an hour, right?" Blaise asked, looking at the bag of popcorn in my hand very confused. "What is that anyway?" He continued now looking at me. I chuckled softly remembering he had grown up around magical foods.

"I know we have Dinner soon but I didn't eat at lunch thanks to thanks to someone getting us kicked out.." I said giving Draco a playful glare which he returned with his signature smirk. "and this is popcorn, its a muggle snack. Its one of my comfort foods." I continued looking at Blaise who nodded in response. Draco then proceeded to grab the bag out of my hand giving a small chuckle as I reached for it and missed.

"Hey, thats mine!" I said putting my hands on my hips and pouting. "Well, I knew that. But I wanna try some." He said putting some in his mouth. He looked extremely confused and then ate some more before passing the bag next to me. I sat back down and glared at him again after snatching the bag out of his hands.

"Why in the name of Merlin is it sweet and salty?" He said after he finished his mouthful of my popcorn. I laughed at the look of utmost confusion on his face before replying "thats because thats what flavour it is, dipshit!" I said with a smirk at the end. Blaise looked back and forth between me and Draco with more of a confused look on his face than Draco. "Whats going on here then?" He said glancing at me and then looking at Draco for a reply. Draco gave him a scowl before saying, in quite a rude tone "nothing is going on Zabini. I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaise shrugged before getting up and telling us he was off to find Crabbe and Goyle but not before he gave Draco a smirk and winking. Weird.

+++

Half an hour had already passed before I knew it and Draco and I were walking towards the Great Hall ready for Dinner. When we arrived I sat down beside either Crabbe and Draco sat to my left. Across from me was Blaise and across from him was Goyle. As I sat down everyone gave their greetings with an in sinc "hey!" Crabbe gave a cheeky "Hiya, Good-looking!" And I giggled in return before replying "whats up hot stuff!" He gave a soft chuckle before returning to his food. I giggled again and turned to the rest of the table to see Draco staring at me. "What?" I asked feeling self conscious. "Nothing." He muttered before turning to his plate and adding some food.

Tonight I decided I'd go for Spaghetti Bolognese. Yum! I dished out my food and put some Parmesian (idk how to spell it) cheese on the top. I began eating and a little while later I heard Draco chuckling to my left. I finished eating what was in my mouth before turning to him, only to see him staring at me. Again.

Now I was feeling really self conscious. "What now?" I asked feeling my cheeks start to blush. He reached out his hand before wiping something off one of my lips. I instantly felt myself go much hotter and felt a nervous feeling in my stomach. I looked straight at Draco at a loss for words. He began to get a slight blush too. I suppose after realising what he had just done. He looked straight at me before blurting out something I couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked looking straight into his grey eyes. "I said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He said looking straight back at me. I began to blush again before telling him it was okay and we both returned to our foods. I heard Blaise chuckling to himself, I looked up to see him having what looked like a silent conversation with Draco. I gave them both a confused look before finishing up on my food.

When I finished my meal I stood up about to head to the common room when Draco grabbed my wrist to stop me. His grasp was gentle but I could tell he wanted to ask me something. "You're leaving already? Pudding hasn't even been served yet." He said softly. I gave a slight giggle before answering "I'm not in a sweet mood really. I was just gonna head back to my room and get into my pyjamas. Why? Are you gonna miss me Drakie?" I asked with a slight smirk. I knew how he reacted last night. Shocked. And I like to tease him and keep him on his toes.

"Urm..." he stuttered not knowing what to see, before catching his words. "We were all gonna play some games before classes start tomorrow. I thought you might have wanted to play too." He said sounding a little disappointed.

I smirked back to him before replying "Of course I'll play. Just come get me before you start... actually, maybe knock this time." I said giving him a wink before laughing. "Sure thing Luce... if I remembered." He winked back at me causing me to laugh more. The other guys gave us both a confused look as I turned towards them. "See you soon guys." I said before walking out of the great hall.

I walked back to my room and when I got there I picked out a pair of pyjamas. I got dressed into my 'bite me' pyjamas and Black knee high fluffy socks before walking into the bathroom to take off my makeup. I untied my braids and let my hair fall around my face before fluffing it out with my hands to make it sit properly.

I went back into my room then and grabbed one of my new school books off the side 

I went back into my room then and grabbed one of my new school books off the side. I'd completely caught up on the past few years at this point so I may as well start this years books. I grabbed a potions book, this seemed to be my favourite subject so far. I layed down on my bed and got comfortable before starting to read.

The next thing I knew there was a knock on my door and I realised I had fallen asleep. "Come in!" I said groggily still half asleep. Draco walked into the room and a soft smile was on his face. I sat up and closed my book over before playing it on a bedside table. "Hey! Sorry I woke you. I thought you would be awake and wanna come play some games. Its only 8 o'clock yanno?" He said chuckling. "I know. I must have fallen asleep whilst reading." I said giggling. "I'll come play now, two secs." I said getting up and making my bed effortlessly. I walked to the bathroom to get my dressing gown. I turned around to see Draco staring at my ass. Probably because my shorts were more like boots shorts than proper shorts. Hence me having to grab my dressing gown before walking into a room of boys.

"Hey Dipshit, eyes up here!" I said giggling and pointing to my face. He looked up at me before a smirk grew on his face. I rolled my eyes and giggled again. I walked over to him and walked out the door before putting my dressing gown on, not bothering to tie it. I felt light breaths on my neck before hearing Draco whisper "It was better when it was off."

I giggled lightly before turning around and shutting my bedroom door. I gave him a cheeky grin before walking towards the common room.

When we got in there I sat down on the sofa opposite Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Draco sat down next to me and I lifted my legs to rest on his so I was comfortable. He smirked at me before pulling my legs onto his properly.

"Ooo, getting cosy are we Draco?" Blaise said smirking at Draco. He scowled at him before glaring. I just laughed and ignored the question.

"What kinda games do you wanna play then?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone just looked at each other waiting for another to answer. I seen a smirk grow on Blaise's face as soon as I asked though. He looked around and answered "Truth or Dare of course!"


	12. A game of Truth or Dare

Between the smirk and game suggestion from Blaise I instantly knew he was up to something. I decided to ignore it for now. I think Draco got the same impression as he glared at Blaise.

"Well then... who's gonna ask first?" Goyle asked, looking around. "Well, ladies first, right?" I said pausing and looking at Blaise. "Come on then Blaise who are you asking?" I asked smirking. If her was gonna play games, so was I.

In return he smirked right back and the 3 other boys chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'll ask Malfoy. Truth or dare?" Draco looked up at him before answering. "Dare!" Blaise looked excited by his reply.

"I dare you to gift Pansy some prank sweets. Perhaps, swapping her jelly beans for some bertie botts ones."

It was Dracos turn to be excited now. He didn't seem to fond of Pansy in all fairness. He agreed and then the game had started. Everyone went around asking each other a variety of questions and telling dares.

We had many different questions and dares.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" I asked when it came to be my turn again. He replied with "dare, of course!" I quickly racked my brain and said the first thing that came to mind "I dare you to prank a Gryffindor. His face instantly grew into a big grin "Done!" He exclaimed.

Blaise turned to Goyle and he looked thoughtful for a moment before asking the question "truth or dare? Goyle." Goyle seemed to consider this for a moment before answering with "Truth."

"What is your sexuality? Like, are you... gay?" He seemed a bit shocked by this question and seemed to be deeper in thought than what Blaise was a minute ago. "Actually... I have been meaning to say something... y- ... yes I am. I am gay." He looked around at all of us. As though uncertain of our reactions or replies. "Just... I'm not ready to tell anyone yet though. I can trust you guys, right?" He continued. Still searching for our reactions.

I was the first to speak. "Of course you can trust us. No ones gonna judge you for who you love. I'm so happy you told us. Right guys?" I asked looking at the others. I could see a smile on Blaises face. Although, he looked like he was trying to hide it. No one else seemed to notice.

"Right. We won't say anything until you're comfortable with people knowing. Thanks for telling us man." Draco said with what seemed to be a genuine smile. The other two nodded along with him and agreed.

It was Goyle's turn now to ask now. "Truth or dare.... Crabbe." He asked turning to Crabbe. He replied with a simple "Dare." Sounding as though this information was supposed to be common knowledge.

Goyle's face seemed to brighten at this news. He looked as though he was plotting something. "I dare you to kiss Lucia." He said smirking at his best friend. Now this is getting interesting.

He seemed hesitant at first, before looking at me. "Is that okay?" He asked gently. I nodded my head before answering "you gotta do what the dares say." He seemed relieved by my answer. He leaned in and kissed my lips gently for no longer than just a couple seconds. It didn't seem like much, there was no connection there. At that point I was sure that we were just friends.

A little while later after some more people were asked it was my turn to ask again. "Draco, truth or dare?" He turned to look at me with his usual smirk. "Truth." I was genuinely curious about the question I proceeded to ask. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He didn't seem too phased by my question. If he was then he was definitely hiding it. He seemed like the kind of person who would be very cock sure about this sort of thing. Maybe even date around, I didn't want to make any assumptions so I had to ask.

"I dated Pansy last year, but, she didn't mean much to me. It was more of a publicity thing for both of us, i suppose." He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. I just nodded at him in acknowledgement. I didn't have anything to say really.

Draco dared Blaise which led him to asking Goyle who then asked me. "Truth or dare, lucia?" I hesitated at first. God knows what these boys could ask or dare me to do.

"Truth" I answered thinking this was the best course of action. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked. All eyes were on me now. "Urm... yeah. But only once, it ended about 6 months ago after we were together for a year. I haven't fated anyone since." The boys neither seemed shocked or seemed to have expected my answer.

"Why did you break up? I mean you were together for over a year, right? What caused you to split?" Blaise said out of the blue. He seemed curious.

"It wasn't right. I felt intoxicated and unhappy because of the relationship. He also had different expectations than I." I replied not wanting to go into too much detail. He nodded understandingly.

We played a couple more rounds which led to me being asked again. This time is was Crabbe who asked. "Truth or dare, Lucia?" I decided to go out on a whim and take a risk for once. "Dare." I said smirking. They seemed a little shocked by my response. The whole game I had chosen truth and they nagged me everytime to say dare.

"Interestin'." He said before continuing. "I dare you to kiss the hottest guy here." He said looking at me, ready for me to faulted. Instead a gave him a smirk and a simple "sure thing." I turned to Draco before putting my hand on the back of his neck to pull him to my level. He didn't stop me.

I leaned in closely until our kips connected. I closed my eyes and got lost in the kiss. This, I had not intended to do. It was different than any kiss I'd had before. Our lips seemed to fit together. After about 30 seconds I remembered we were still playing a game and pulled away.

I could feel an instant blush rise to my cheeks. Draco looked shocked, but not disgusted. Which I was happy about.

"Urm... I.. I'm sorry." I said quickly glancing at Draco. I don't know why I apologised. Although, I had just randomly kisses him so that deemed reason enough for me to not other think too much.

Draco just smirked at me. "Its all good." He said. I could see a light...blush forming on his face. Now I was sure I had just embarrassed him.

Nevertheless, I just giggled at what had just happened. The three boys joined in laughing. We sort of just brushed off what had just happened.

We played some more rounds before deciding to call it a night. I walked up the set of stairs leading to the girls dorms and guys went up the other. "Goodnight guys." I said waving to the boys whilst trying to keep my voice down. I got a mix of responses in return. Some 'night's, 'goodnight's and so on.

I went back to my room and got comfortable in my bed. It was already 11pm and we had to be at breakfast by 7.30am so I decided, prior to the occasion, I would skip it.


	13. Potions

I woke up at 7.15am. I got out of bed and quickly made it, trying my best to not disturb Dash, who was still sleeping at the bottom. I went for a shower and washed my hair. I let it dry naturally today and just used two green clips to pin it out of my face. It fell down my back and had curls through it. I applied some foundation and mascara to my face and brushed my teeth.

I re-entered my room and went to my wardrobe. Today we had to wear uniform but I wasn't particularly fond of the idea so I made my own twist on things. I decided I would wear patterned lace black tights, a white shirt and a black pinafore on top. I left a few buttons undone on my shirt so as to not choke myself or look too formal. On top I wore my slytherin robe.

By time I had picked out my clothes and gotten dressed my hair was only slightly damp. I sprayed my vanilla perfume lightly and put in my peridot earrings.

I made it to the common room and it was 7.50am and I had realised something... I had no idea what lesson was first. Right as I started to worry Draco came through the portrait.

"Hey. Do you know where I go to get my schedule?" I asked in a gentle voice. He pulled a roll of parchment out of his bag and handed it to me whilst saying "Snape, our head of house, asked me to pass it to you before lessons. Why weren't you at breakfast anyway?" I was about to open the parchment but decided to answer instead.

"I wanted to sleep in a little longer and besides, I'm not much of a breakfast eater." I said. We began walking towards the portrait and I unrolled my parchment.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

STUDENT SCHEDULE

Miss Luciana Jones (Rodrigues)

Lessons  
Astronomy with Ravenclaw   
Charms with Hufflepuff   
Dada with Gryffindor  
Herbology with Hufflepuff  
History of magic with Ravenclaw   
Potions with Gryffindor  
Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

Options  
Care of magical creatures with Gryffindor   
Divination with Hufflepuff

Monday  
Potions  
Free period  
Break  
Astronomy  
History of magic  
Lunch  
Free period  
Dada

Tuesday  
Herbology   
Care of magical creatures   
Break  
Transfiguration   
Divination   
Lunch  
Free period  
Astronomy (gets set into the night)

Wednesday  
Astronomy  
Dada  
Break  
Potions  
Herbology  
Lunch  
Charms  
Care of magical creatures

Thursday   
Care of mag creatures  
Free period  
Break  
History of magic  
Charms  
Lunch  
Dada  
Herbology

Friday  
History of magic  
Charms  
Break  
Transfiguration  
Divination  
Lunch  
Potions  
Free period

Lesson times

Lesson 1. 8-9am  
Lesson 2. 9-10am  
Break. 10-10.30am  
Lesson 3. 10.30-11.30am  
Lesson 4. 11.30-12.30pm  
Lunch. 12.30-2pm  
Lesson 5. 2-3pm  
Lesson 6. 3-4pm  
Free time. 4-6pm  
Dinner. 6-7.30pm  
Free time. 8-curfew  
Curfew. 10pm'

As Draco and I walked to potions we discussed the lessons of which we shared and which we thought were the best.

I discovered i actually had most of my lessons with Draco and we even matched most our free periods. The only lesson we did not have together was Divination. This is because Divination and care of magical creatures were both option lessons. I didn't get to choose and Draco didn't choose Divination.

We went into the potions class and took a seat in one of the middle rows on the Slytherin side of the room. I sat between Draco and Crabbe. On the other side if the room were Gryffindors.

Right on time, a tall, thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth entered. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, and cold, black eyes. I assumed this was Professor Snape. Strangely though, he looked very familiar.

"Hello class, today we will be learning about 'amortentia'. The love potion." He said a slow, bored tone. "Turn to page 29 in your books and begin." He continued whilst looking around the room.

I was about to stand up and get my ingredients. I had no idea where everything was. I glanced at Draco who seemed to realise this too. "Come with me. I know where everything is." He said beckoning me to follow.

I followed him into the storage room and he passed me the ingredients we would need as well as some equipment. It reminded me a bit like a science experiment.

Soon we each had a variety of strange items. We walked back to our table and placed the ingredients between each of us. I turned to the correct page in my book and began the potion. It seemed a little off though. I'm not entirely sure why. Some things just didn't seem to make sense. I had earlier read a book about mixing potions and the instructions for the amortentia made it do it wouldn't stir as well, making it less potent. So, I tweaked it a little, making sure to note on my book as I went along.

Draco noticed and asked "you do know you're doing it wrong right?" I nodded before answering "yes, I know. But, this way will make it more potent and stir better. He smirked at me before shaking his head playfully.

Soon after, we had completed our potions. "Everyone fill a vile with you potions and bring it to me for grading. Although, I'm sure most of you have failed." The professor said in his monotonous voice.

I filled a vile and place a sticker with my name on it onto the vile. I filled an extra vile with some more of the potion. I didn't plan on using it, but I was curious what my amortentia would smell of. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't mention it.

I walked with Draco to the front of the class and placed one of my viles on the desk. We cleaned up our desks and put away the remainder of ingredients and put our equipment to one side of the room to be cleaned properly.

"Class dismissed." Said the Professor when he seemed content with the outcome.

I was about to leave, I was packing my bag and was just about to leave. There was only Draco, Blaise and I left in the class. Next thing I hear "Miss... Jones. Will you please stay behind for five minutes?" It was Snape who had spoke.

I nodded and told the boys they could leave and I'd meet up with them later. Once they left the class I walked up to Snape's desk.

"You asked to see me, sir?" I asked. "Yes, I noticed you weren't exactly... following the textbook. Any reason for this?" He asked in his still bored tone. The more I looked at him the more familiar he looked to me. I still didn't know how though.

"Urm.. yes sir. I read a book on potion making. The potion in the book needed a little... tweaking. I hope that's okay, sir." I said a little nervously. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, I thought so too. The one in the book is the standard, school way of making the potion. You seem to have completed the potion well, anyways. I also noticed you were writing notes into your textbook. I wouldn't tell anyone those notes if I were you. They are accurate but, the others should work on that themselves. Do you agree?" He asked. He seemed a little more interested in the conversation now.

"Of course, sir. I do like a little competition sometimes. Perhaps, this will help me get ahead." I swore I saw a slight smile form on his face. It was gone within seconds, so I thought maybe it was just the lightning.

"Indeed it will. Now, I've kept you long enough. Off you go, I'll see you next lesson." He said waving a hand towards the door.

I nodded and thanked him before walking towards the door. I turned around before opening it. "Urm... sir? I feel like I know you... have we met before?" I asked slightly cautiously.

He didn't seem bothered by my question but it definitely intrigued him. After I said it his head instantly went up from looking at the parchment on his desk. "Not that I'm aware of." He said coolly, regaining his bored expression.

I nodded before turning and leaving the classroom.


	14. Classes

I woke up at 7.15am. I got out of bed and quickly made it, trying my best to not disturb Dash, who was still sleeping at the bottom. I went for a shower and washed my hair. I let it dry naturally today and just used two green clips to pin it out of my face. It fell down my back and had curls through it. I applied some foundation and mascara to my face and brushed my teeth.

I re-entered my room and went to my wardrobe. Today we had to wear uniform but I wasn't particularly fond of the idea so I made my own twist on things. I decided I would wear patterned lace black tights, a white shirt and a black pinafore on top. I left a few buttons undone on my shirt so as to not choke myself or look too formal. On top I wore my slytherin robe.

By time I had picked out my clothes and gotten dressed my hair was only slightly damp. I sprayed my vanilla perfume lightly and put in my peridot earrings.

I made it to the common room and it was 7.50am and I had realised something... I had no idea what lesson was first. Right as I started to worry Draco came through the portrait.

"Hey. Do you know where I go to get my schedule?" I asked in a gentle voice. He pulled a roll of parchment out of his bag and handed it to me whilst saying "Snape, our head of house, asked me to pass it to you before lessons. Why weren't you at breakfast anyway?" I was about to open the parchment but decided to answer instead.

"I wanted to sleep in a little longer and besides, I'm not much of a breakfast eater." I said. We began walking towards the portrait and I unrolled my parchment.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

STUDENT SCHEDULE

Miss Luciana Jones (Rodrigues)

Lessons  
Astronomy with Ravenclaw   
Charms with Hufflepuff   
Dada with Gryffindor  
Herbology with Hufflepuff  
History of magic with Ravenclaw   
Potions with Gryffindor  
Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

Options  
Care of magical creatures with Gryffindor   
Divination with Hufflepuff

Monday  
Potions  
Free period  
Break  
Astronomy  
History of magic  
Lunch  
Free period  
Dada

Tuesday  
Herbology   
Care of magical creatures   
Break  
Transfiguration   
Divination   
Lunch  
Free period  
Astronomy (gets set into the night)

Wednesday  
Astronomy  
Dada  
Break  
Potions  
Herbology  
Lunch  
Charms  
Care of magical creatures

Thursday   
Care of mag creatures  
Free period  
Break  
History of magic  
Charms  
Lunch  
Dada  
Herbology

Friday  
History of magic  
Charms  
Break  
Transfiguration  
Divination  
Lunch  
Potions  
Free period

Lesson times

Lesson 1. 8-9am  
Lesson 2. 9-10am  
Break. 10-10.30am  
Lesson 3. 10.30-11.30am  
Lesson 4. 11.30-12.30pm  
Lunch. 12.30-2pm  
Lesson 5. 2-3pm  
Lesson 6. 3-4pm  
Free time. 4-6pm  
Dinner. 6-7.30pm  
Free time. 8-curfew  
Curfew. 10pm'

As Draco and I walked to potions we discussed the lessons of which we shared and which we thought were the best.

I discovered i actually had most of my lessons with Draco and we even matched most our free periods. The only lesson we did not have together was Divination. This is because Divination and care of magical creatures were both option lessons. I didn't get to choose and Draco didn't choose Divination.

We went into the potions class and took a seat in one of the middle rows on the Slytherin side of the room. I sat between Draco and Crabbe. On the other side if the room were Gryffindors.

Right on time, a tall, thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth entered. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, and cold, black eyes. I assumed this was Professor Snape. Strangely though, he looked very familiar.

"Hello class, today we will be learning about 'amortentia'. The love potion." He said a slow, bored tone. "Turn to page 29 in your books and begin." He continued whilst looking around the room.

I was about to stand up and get my ingredients. I had no idea where everything was. I glanced at Draco who seemed to realise this too. "Come with me. I know where everything is." He said beckoning me to follow.

I followed him into the storage room and he passed me the ingredients we would need as well as some equipment. It reminded me a bit like a science experiment.

Soon we each had a variety of strange items. We walked back to our table and placed the ingredients between each of us. I turned to the correct page in my book and began the potion. It seemed a little off though. I'm not entirely sure why. Some things just didn't seem to make sense. I had earlier read a book about mixing potions and the instructions for the amortentia made it do it wouldn't stir as well, making it less potent. So, I tweaked it a little, making sure to note on my book as I went along.

Draco noticed and asked "you do know you're doing it wrong right?" I nodded before answering "yes, I know. But, this way will make it more potent and stir better. He smirked at me before shaking his head playfully.

Soon after, we had completed our potions. "Everyone fill a vile with you potions and bring it to me for grading. Although, I'm sure most of you have failed." The professor said in his monotonous voice.

I filled a vile and place a sticker with my name on it onto the vile. I filled an extra vile with some more of the potion. I didn't plan on using it, but I was curious what my amortentia would smell of. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't mention it.

I walked with Draco to the front of the class and placed one of my viles on the desk. We cleaned up our desks and put away the remainder of ingredients and put our equipment to one side of the room to be cleaned properly.

"Class dismissed." Said the Professor when he seemed content with the outcome.

I was about to leave, I was packing my bag and was just about to leave. There was only Draco, Blaise and I left in the class. Next thing I hear "Miss... Jones. Will you please stay behind for five minutes?" It was Snape who had spoke.

I nodded and told the boys they could leave and I'd meet up with them later. Once they left the class I walked up to Snape's desk.

"You asked to see me, sir?" I asked. "Yes, I noticed you weren't exactly... following the textbook. Any reason for this?" He asked in his still bored tone. The more I looked at him the more familiar he looked to me. I still didn't know how though.

"Urm.. yes sir. I read a book on potion making. The potion in the book needed a little... tweaking. I hope that's okay, sir." I said a little nervously. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, I thought so too. The one in the book is the standard, school way of making the potion. You seem to have completed the potion well, anyways. I also noticed you were writing notes into your textbook. I wouldn't tell anyone those notes if I were you. They are accurate but, the others should work on that themselves. Do you agree?" He asked. He seemed a little more interested in the conversation now.

"Of course, sir. I do like a little competition sometimes. Perhaps, this will help me get ahead." I swore I saw a slight smile form on his face. It was gone within seconds, so I thought maybe it was just the lightning.

"Indeed it will. Now, I've kept you long enough. Off you go, I'll see you next lesson." He said waving a hand towards the door.

I nodded and thanked him before walking towards the door. I turned around before opening it. "Urm... sir? I feel like I know you... have we met before?" I asked slightly cautiously.

He didn't seem bothered by my question but it definitely intrigued him. After I said it his head instantly went up from looking at the parchment on his desk. "Not that I'm aware of." He said coolly, regaining his bored expression.

I nodded before turning and leaving the classroom.


	15. The After Math

I stepped into the classroom and took a seat on the opposite side to Harry. He was waiting patiently and quietly.

"So Proffesor, what is it you want me to do?" I asked with a smirk and feigning a civil voice.

"I would like the two of you to write lines. Harry you will right 'I will not tell lies'." She said in her high pitched drawl.

"And you" she said pointing her finger at me. "Hm, you will write 'I will not Transfigure my superiors'." She said with a giggle. I scoffed before rolling my eyes.

At the same time Harry and I reached into our bags to pull out our quills and ink.

"No no. That won't be necessary. I have a... special quill for you both to use." She said with another giggle. I rolled my eyes again and took the quill dhe had given me.

I looked quizzically at the fact I had no ink. Harry must have thought the same. "Professor we need ink." He said with a cautious tone.

"No these quills don't need ink. Come on now." She said waving her hand for us to start.

I rolled my eyes and began writing on the parchment, to no surprise of my own, there were no words. I continued trying anyway. I felt a sharp and instant pain in my left hand as I continued. I turned it over to see that cut into it were the lines I was writing.

My hand started to drip with blood. I could feel tears during to flow from my eyes. But, I refused to cry in front of this toad. I carried on writing for about a quarter hour, Harry had been told to stop after five minutes but I refused to back down.

"I think that's enough. We don't need you bleeding out now do we. Your muggle parents would have a fit." She said giggled. I gave her my best glare before slamming the quill onto her desk and storming out of her room. Harry followed after she dismissed him.

I turned the corner to an empty hall. I fell to my knees and broke down in tears. I examined my hand and arm and noticed the lines were written up my arm, from my elbow to my finger tips.

The blood was dripping off my hand.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I flinched away and quickly wiped the tears off my face. I turned around to see Harry staring at me pitifully.

"What do you want Potter?" I said trying to hold back another sob. Instead of answering he pulled my up and through a passage down towards the dungeons. I was in no fit mood to argue with anyone.

We came out of a portrait in the dungeons. The corridor was empty and led to the girls bathroom which is where Harry was taking me. As we walked into the room I pulled my hand free of his grip.

"Why did you bring me down here?" I asking gently. He sighed before walking to a sink. "We need to wash out... those" he said pointing to my arm and then to his.

I nodded, to drained from blood loss and crying to object. He pulled out two red handkerchiefs from his pocket before pulling me over to the sinks.

"Why did you bring me here? This is a girls bathroom and you're... well... not a girl." I said confused. He give out a light chuckle whilst soaking the pieces of fabric in water.

"No one comes in here, not even the girls. The bathroom is haunted by Myrtle." He said passing me a now damp handkerchief.

I took of my denim jacket and slowly wiped the blood away.

"Makes sense. But what doesn't is why you're being nice to me." I said resoaking the cloth. "Well, thats because you were obviously upset. I also don't think you would like an infection in that arm of yours and if Malfoy found out I hadn't helped and you did then I would be a goner." He said laughing.

I gave a small smile to what he'd said. I didn't really understand the comment about Draco but decided not to ask.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a good twenty minutes before the blood finally stopped. I pulled on my jacket and turned off the faucet. "I don't think you'll be wanting this back huh?" I said breaking the silence and holding up the now blood stained fabric.

He shook his head whilst chuckling. I tossed the handkerchief in the bin and began walking to the door.

I paused before opening it and turned around. "Urm... Harry?" I said softly. He looked up at me before speaking. "Whats up?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Thank you, for urm... helping me." I replied nervously. He shook his head whilst saying "don't worry, I'm sure you would have done the same for me if the roles were turned." He said softly. I nodded before turning back around.

"I won't tell anyone, by the way." He said as I was about to leave. I turned around confused. "That you were crying or that you actually seem kind." He said with a chuckle. I gave out a small laugh.

"Thanks and I won't tell Draco you were kind to a Slytherin. I know you guys have this house prejudice thing going on." I said with a light giggle. He chuckled in return before nodding approvingly.

I opened the door and walked back to the common room. When I stepped inside I glanced at the clock. 6.10pm. Everyone will have been eating by now.

I walked towards the girls dormitories in no fit mood to eat nor see anyone for the rest of the night. I locked the door as I entered my room. I went straight for the bathroom and took a hot bubble bath. Careful not to put my arm in the water.

I stayed soaking in the water until 7.30 when I heard a loud banging on the door. I was already out with a towel wrapped around my curly blonde hair and a larger towel wrapped around my body.

I left the bathroom, confused by who would be knocking. I approached the shut door before shouting through "who is it?"

"Its Draco, are you okay?" Came a low voice full of concern. I opened the door slightly and put my left arm behind my back.

"Oh, hi." I said after opening the door. I didn't care that I was only in a towel, its not like I was showing anything.

"You weren't at dinner and I hadn't seen you since D.A.D.A and was starting to worry. Are you okay?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I turned away not being able to lie straight to his face.

"I just wasn't that hungry, thats all. I'm tired though so I'm just gonna go to sleep. I said in my most convincing voice. He looked a little taken aback by my reply but nodded.

I went to shut the door and without realising pulled up my left arm to do so. Draco noticed my red arm instantly and looked at me in horror. I quickly put it straight back behind my back, my eyes wide by the fact he saw it.

He pulled my arm back gently with his hand and brushed one hand over my arm gently, reading what it said.

"Is this what she made you do in that detention?" He asked, his face laced with anger. I nodded afraid of crying again if I opened my mouth. I turned my gaze to the door frame beside me, not able to look him in the eye. He pulled me into a tight hug and I broke down into tears, again.

There was bustling coming from the common room which meant Dinner was almost over. I pulled back from his hug tears down my face.

"It doesn't matter. You can go and enjoy your evening Draco, I'll see you tomorrow." I said stepping back into my room, trying to hold back a sob. He looked at me with horror in his eyes, like the words I had spoke had just killed his family.

"No Luce. I'm not going to leave you when your upset. Please don't make me leave you like this. At least come down to the common room with me. " He said pleading. "Urm.. I mean after you get dressed." He added, blushing.

"I really don't want to be around everyone right now. But... you can come in if you'd like." I said, cautious of his reply.

He seemed relieved that I hadn't made him leave without me. He nodded in response to what I said.

I stepped aside and let him into the room before shutting the door over. I pulled out a pair of peach, satin pyjamas and some underwear from my drawer.

"I'm just gonna go get dressed." I said with a slight giggle. He nodded and sat down at my desk. I walked into the bathroom and did exactly that. I took the towel out of my hair and let my now damp, blonde, curly hair fall down my back naturally.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before stepping back into my bedroom   
I wiped the tears from my eyes before stepping back into my bedroom. Draco was reading through my potions book that was on my desk as I walked in.

"You really know what you're doing in potions." Draco said, but there was no hint of surprise in his voice I giggled lightly before sitting down on my bed.

He turned to face my and looked at me sadly.

"What exactly happened?" He asked walking over and sitting next to me. He pulled my arm onto his lap and slightly stroked the cuts. It soothed the, surprisingly.

I explained everything that happened after I left the defense against the dark arts class that afternoon. From going and studying in room right up until he knocked the door. I left out the part about Harry and said I came straight back to my dormitory.

By time I had finished explaining I was sobbing my heart out for the third time time evening. Draco pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked my back whilst whispering comforting words into my ear.

"Its going to be okay. She won't do this to you again. I promise." He whispered. "You're okay now."

We stayed like that until 9pm. Holding eachother whilst I cried into his shoulder.

I finally stopped sobbing and lifted my head to look at him. He looked into my eyes and I gazed into his silvery grey ones. I felt myself start to blush at how close and intimate we were.

He looked towards my lips and back into my eyes. I felt myself move closer to his face as I moved closer to his. The next thing I knew we were kissing. He pulled me closer to him as I ran my hands through his hair. He kissed me passionately and I felt like I couldn't get enough.

He bit my bottom lip hungrily and I parted my lips and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth as he pulled me further onto his lap by my waist. At this point I was straddling him and deep in the kiss.

It was amazing. That was until he pulled away.

I looked at him confused and worried that I had done something wrong. He smiled slightly before speaking.

"Urm, I'm sorry." He said nervously. I looked at him even more confused. I got down off him and moved to sit at the head of my bed.

"Sorry for what?" I said giggling slightly. I could feel the brush start to rise on my tear stained cheeks.

"I shouldn't have done that... not now. You're upset and vulnerable, its wrong." He replied. I laughed gently at his response and he gave an awkward smile.

"I didn't mind it you know." I said smirking. He shook his head laughing. "If you can still say that tomorrow when you're feeling happier then I will believe you but not now." He said softly.

I didn't really know how to respond and I knew I definitely wouldn't regret it tomorrow but I didn't want to start an argument so I just smiled, a real smile.

Right then my stomach started to growl. I realised I hadn't eaten much that day. I skipped breakfast and dinner and only had a small lunch.

Draco noticed too because he got up off the bed. He held out a hand to me and said "Come on! I'm taking you to the kitchen, you need to eat something."

I shook my head before replying. "No I'm fine, I'll just get up early enough for breakfast." I said crossing my arms. I winced at the pain that went through my left arm as I did this and instantly dropped my arms to my side.

"What have you eaten today?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked away before answering. "I had lunch earlier." I said in a low voice, barely a whisper.

He shook his head and pulled my arm, causing me to stumble up out of the bed. He laughed and pulled me to the door. I stopped before he could pull me any further.

"Fine. At least let me get my slippers on then." I said laughing. He nodded and so I slipped my fluffy, bunny slipper boots on.

I skipped back over to him and walked straight past him. He laughed before shutting the door and following me.

I was about to walk into the common room when I heard voices speaking. I stepped back and paused. I heard bustling im the girls corridor which meant I couldn't go back either.

Crap...


	16. Late Night Stories

Draco looked at me confused.

"There's someone in there." I said softly. He looked at me still confused. "I can't go I'm there like this." I said pointing to my pyjamas and then to my arm. I had to admit my pyjamas were rather small and as much as I didn't mind in front of Draco, I didn't want to accidentally flash someone I didn't know. I also didn't want to have to explain the cuts all over my arm to anyone else.

His face showed a look of understanding. He took of the black hoodie he was wearing to reveal a white shirt. I looked at him quizzically and he passed the hoodie to me.

"Put that on. It'll cover your arm." He said coolly. I nodded and did as he said. I pulled the hoodie over my head and was instantly embraced by his expensive cologne and peppermint.

Much to my delight the hoodie reached half way down my thighs and the arms were the right size to reach my fingertips. It practically drowned me, but it gave me a warm and comforted feeling.

I smiled at Draco who smiled down at me before pulling the oversized hood from out of my eyes to reveal my bouncy curls. We looked at eachother and burst into laughter at my appearance.

"Come on you goof." Draco said whilst intertwining our hand and pulling me out of the common room. Inside was a group of 6th or 7th years having a conversation by the fire. They didn't pay us much attention and continued with their conversation.

We walked out the common room and down the dark corridor for a while. Not before Draco whispered the invisibility spell. We walked up the stairs to a portrait with a fruit bowl. Draco tickled the pair and a door know appeared he pulled it open and we stepped in.

"Deletrious." Draco said and we were no longer invisible. I looked around to see a clean, sparkling kitchen. The was a fireplace ablaze on one side of the room with a sofa in front of it. There rows of metal tables in the middle of the room with dishes of food on. There were large fridges and cookers and other apparatus lining the walls.

I walked over to a table with pastries. I picked up a few peacan slices and cinnamon rolls and placed them on a place. I put an apple turnover on there too and went to sit in front of the fire.

Draco sat beside me with a muffin and chuckled softly. "Whats so funny?" I asked whilst eating my cinnamon roll.

"Well I've known you for four days and 99% of the times I've seen you eat its been sweet treats. Do you ever eat proper food?" He asked with a laugh. His tone didn't sound judgemental but rather just humorous.

I laughed in return and shook my head. "Why eat proper food when you can eat junk food?" I asked giggling. "Alright, fair point." He replied. He took one of the peacan slices off my plate and I looked at him with mock shock on my face.

"How dare you, Mr Malfoy. That is just utterly unacceptable." I said holding my hair mockingly. He laughed again. God that laugh is amazing.

We ate pastries and talked about random things until late on in the night. It wasn't until an elf came into the kitchen and told us that it was 3am that we decided to leave.

We walked straight back to the common room hand in hand and whispering.

We didn't want to leave eachother, thats how I felt anyway and the look on Dracos face told me he felt the same way.

"You can stay in my room tonight... if you want I mean. I don't have any roommates and I don't really want to be alone tonight." I said smiling up at him. He beamed back down at me and nodded.

"I don't mind staying with you tonight. I'm just gonna go get some bottoms. I don't fancy sleeping in jeans." He said laughing. I nodded and he walked up to the boys dormitories. Five minutes later he walked back down still just in his white t shirt and now a pair of black trackey bottoms. He was holding his uniform in his left arm.

He walked over to the stairs that led to the girls dorms. I ran up to him and jumped up onto his back playfully. I heard him laugh as I did this. He grabbed my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was laughing a lot by this point.

"Carry... me.. slave." I said between small fits of laughter. "Shhh, you're gonna wake everyone up." He shushed me, whilst chuckling. I laughed more at this then put my head into his shoulder to try and be quieter. He practically ran up the stairs laughing, me still on his back.

He walked up to my room and opened the door. I jumped down off him still laughing.

Just then Dash slicked round the corner and into the room before I shut the door. "You know there's a spell to make your door have a cat flap that let's in just your cat?" Draco said smugly standing in front of me. He placed his uniform on my desk and pulled his wand out of his bag.

He muttered the spell and a silver cat flap appeared at the bottom of the door.

"Thank you." I said still giggling. I filled up Dashs food and water bowl and the got into bed. Draco got in on the other said. We were laying there looking into eachothers eyes.

Thats the last thing I remember before waking up the next morning snuggled into Draco with his arm over me.


	17. Finally facing 'her'

The next few weeks ran by pretty smoothly. I managed to complete my homework during my free periods and learnt a lot more than I thought I would in one week.

After Monday nights shenanigans Harry and I went back to pretending the other didn't exist.

I spent my D.A.D.A lessons hiding in my dormitory. Rather than going just read through my textbook and made notes about the stuff I'd read. Draco would always look over them and tell me about what they'd learnt in the actual lessons. It was pretty much the same as what I had been doing.

I survived the whole week without crossing paths with Professor Toady. I couldn't go to her lessons or even face her. I knew I'd just gain myself another detention.

I managed to cover my arm for the most part of the week. No one really noticed and if they did then they didn't ask about it.

It wasn't until a Friday lunch time that I had to actually face what was bound to happen at anytime.

I had just got out of another loopy lesson in divination. I was walking by myself down to the great Hall. I got stopped in my tracks at the door by a toad woman.

I let out a sigh before going to pass her.

"Ms Jones. I thought you must have died from your absence in my classes." She said in her usual high pitched voice.

"Oh no ma'am. Thats just what I was trying to avoid. You know dying from boredom that is. I hear your lessons aren't very..." I paused looking for the word.

"Eventful. That simply just doesn't satisfy my standards." I said with a smirk. She stepped closer to me and shut the great hall door behind her. I stepped backwards with fear. Which was evident on my face. I was alone with Umbitch in an empty hallway. Everyone was in a room filled with a chorus of conversations.

This can't have been good.

"I'll have you know, as high inquisitor, it is not your option whether you attend my lessons or not." She said her face scarily calm. I went to make a break for it and run down the dungeon steps but I got interrupted in my steps.

"Crucio!"

It was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground in pain. It continued for at least a minute before she finally stopped.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you Ms Jones. Its my word against yours and no one would believe a mudblood like yourself." She spat at me.

I felt too weak to defend myself at this point.

"I wouldn't miss my classes again either unless you would like another one of my detentions." She said giggling.

I was sat on the top of the steps leading down to the dungeons. Not able to speak or defend myself. She walked away giggling to herself and went into the great hall.

I sat on the stairs silently sobbing. I stayed like that for at least five minutes before I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. I instantly recognised the cologne and faint peppermint smell. I leaned into his arms and he held me tighter.

"Whats up Luc?" He finally spoke, although, it was rather a whisper.

"I'm going to kill that Umbitch when I get my hands on her." I said through gritted teeth. "Sh sh... what has she done now?" He asked with a calm soothing voice.

I explained the encounter to him and he held me whilst I cried, again. It was 1pm by time we got up from being sat on the dungeon steps. People had started to come from the great hall so we decided to go inside.

"You need to eat something to build up you energy Luce." Draco said calmly as we sat down at the Slytherin table. We sat together on one end away from the ruckus of the other Slytherins.

"Here. I know they're your favourite." Draco said passing me a pecan maple slice. I smiled up at him gratefully and took the pastry.

"Thank you, Draco. But, you honestly don't have to do any of this. You can go meet up with the guys and have some fun. I'll be fine." I said giving him my best smile.

"Don't you understand. I want to be here. With you. I want to be wherever you are. You're my fun." Draco said gazing right into my eyes. I gazed straight into his.

"Draco!" Came a scratchy voice.

I turned around to see Pansy Pug face Parkinson staring straight at us. I rolled my eyes and turned around to finish eating my pastry.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"I wondered if we could talk. Somewhere where it doesn't reek of filth." She said giving me daggers. I scoffed at her remark but had no effort to argue back.

"Anywhere with you would be talking to filth. Now can you piss off. I'm trying to eat a meal here without it smelling like dog." Draco said with a sneer.

She stomped off back to her group of friends before giving me a meaningful glare. I waved my hand at her and gave her a sarcastic smile. The group of girls stomped out of the great hall.

I burst into a fit of giggles with Draco chuckling beside me. My mood had now been lifted.

We stayed in the great hall for the rest of lunch, chattering and filling up on an assortment of pastries and cakes. Well, I did anyway. Draco actually ate a proper lunch.

After lunch Draco and I made our way down to the dungeons for potions. We sat in one of the middle rows. The row on the Gryffindor side of the room occupied The golden trio and some other Gryffindor boys. I glanced up to see Harry sat across from me. You could see the scarring on his hand and I was instantly taken back to that detention with Umbridge.

I started to feel really anxious but then Snape walked in and distracted my thoughts. He gave us a potion to recreate so when he was done speaking Draco went to collect the ingredients.

We began working on the potion mainly talking about the topic itself.

"Looks like Potters been attacked by Umbridges methods too." He said with a smirk. "As much as you hate him Draco its still vile what she is doing, whether that be to him or... anyone else." I said adding in the remainder of ingredients and stirring.

"I'm sorry Luce I didn't think." He said with a look of pity in his eyes. I smiled gently up at him. "I know its okay." I said softly. We continued to make our potion for the remainder of the lesson.

As we were leaving the classroom and heading towards Astronomy I heard someone shout from behind us. "Hey Malfoy! Whatever you've got to say about me you can say it to my face." I turned around along with Draco to see Harry and his sidekicks now infront of us.

"Potter, have you finally lost it? I haven't been saying anything about you. I wouldn't waste my breath on a blood traitor like you." Draco remarked smugly. "I heard you say my name earlier to... her in Snapes class." Harry said looking at me.

"Oh right. For your information pee brain I was talking about Umbridges special detentions. Its not my fault you earned yourself one." Draco replied smirking. Harry let out a growl before getting dragged away by his sidekicks. Draco and I continued to walk to Astronomy until I stopped us.

"Wait its Friday right?" I asked looking up at him hopefully. He nodded with a confused expression. "That means we don't have Astronomy until tonight, which also means we can go back to the common room and eat chocolate frogs." I said beaming up at him.

He shook his head lightly and chuckled. "Oh come on then." He said smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him and started speed walking away to the common room. I looked back to see a confused expression on his face and laughed. I started running away laughing.

I heard him nearing me and laughed harder. I felt him grab me by the waist from behind and stopped running. I was still laughing but slowly stopped.

"Your not eating all of our chocolate frogs, I hope you know that." He whispered into my ear with a husky voice. I felt butterflies in my belly and realised how close we were.

"Do you wanna bet?" I asked with a giggle. He let go and started running towards the common room dodging people as he went. I started laughing before chasing after him and shouted "hey, that's not fair!"

I heard him laughing from the crowd in front. Soon enough we were in front of the common room and about to step through the portrait I pushed him out the way and stuck out my tongue. "Ladies first Drakie." I said giggling. He pushed me through gently before speaking. "Then how come you went first Luce?" He asked in playful tone.

I gave him a mock laugh and gently hit him on the arm. "Hey, you watch your mouth mister." I said. We both burst out laughing.

When we finally composed ourselves Draco was the first to speak. "Well, do you wanna go eat chocolate frogs in my room? I have a box full of a stash of them." He said. I beamed up at him. "Okay, thats a great idea. You can show me where you hide them too. That way when you decide to make a rude comment again I can just rob them all." I said smirking. He shook his head and chuckled again.

"Come on!" He said dragging me up the stairs. I was in a fit of laughter again by now. He opened the door and we both stepped inside. I stopped laughing as much by now.

"Oh hey guys!" Crabbe said as we stepped in. "Hey!" I said waving at the three boys in front of me. Draco and Blaise shared a room but usually the boys would hang out in Dracos room.

Draco walked to his bed and reached underneath. He pulled out a medium sized box. "Now I know where your stash is." I said giggling. "I also know where to go if any of them go missing." Draco replied smirking. I rolled my eyes and giggled again.

He tossed me a chocolate frog and I caught it. "10 points to me." I said proudly. "I'm surprised someone as clumsy as yourself can catch anything." Draco said chuckling. I glared at him playfully and began unwrapping my chocolate frog.

"Don't we get one, mate?" Goyle said chuckling. "No, you have to be special like me." I said before Draco speak. "Yeah, special like you." Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows. I started in a fit of giggles and Blaise in fit of laughter.

We spent the rest of our free time goofing about and taking turns eating Bertie Botts every flavour beans. We got a large variety of flavours, including Crabbe getting a bogey flavoured one which caused everyone to emerge into a fit of laughter.

It was 6.15pm when we decided to head to the great hall for dinner. I sat beside Draco and the three boys sat across from us.

"So, is everyone excited to get to stay out of bed until 1am tonight?" Blaise asked excitedly. I let out a long sigh before answering "no!" I said rather harshly. He frowned before asking "why not? Imagine what antics we could get up to afterwards."

I rolled my eyes and said "because as much as that sounds fun I need my beauty sleep and its going to disrupt that." He chuckled at my response. "Don't worry Lucia. You're still going to be beautiful tomorrow even if you don't get to sleep 'til late." Crabbe said with a wink. I giggled at what he had said.

I heard a large huff from beside me and turned to see an annoyed looking Draco. "Whats got your wand in a knot?" I said smirking. He glared at me so I pushed him gently which caused him to smirk back at me. "Well?" I asked now he seemed to lighten up.

"Nothing. Just can't be bothered with Astronomy is all." He said rather coldly. "Don't worry Draco, I'll be there. I'm amazing company." I said giggling. He chuckled in response. "Yeah, I suppose thats a good side of it." He said with a wink, causing me to giggle again as I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. I turned to look at my food so he didn't notice.

We continued to finish our meal in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the time. Blaise and Goyle were discussing something quietly but I didn't want to pry in their business so I didn't ask what they were whispering about.

When everyone had finished their meal we began walking to the common room. "What are we going to do until 12 tonight then?" Goyle asked. "Maybe we can all just hang out in the common room until then." Draco replied. "Yeah, sounds good." Blaise said. "Sure." Crabbe and Goyle chorused. "What about you, Luce?" Draco asked looking down at me.

I looked up at him before putting my hands on my hips and stopping. "I'm getting a head start on my beauty sleep, seeing as the teachers so rudely scheduled a class during my sleep time." I said before pouting. She shook his head chuckling. "So, I'll come wake you up at 11.30 so you can get ready for class then?" He asked.

"Urm... no. You can tell the teacher that I came down with a cold or something." I said before dropping my hands and beginning to walk to the common room again. "Well, I'm not going if you aren't." Draco said calmly. I shook my head before letting out a loud sigh. "Ugh, fine then. Wake me up at 11.45 and no sooner." I said with an attitude.

I heard Draco chuckle from beside me so I shot him a playful glare. "Whats so funny?" I asked playfully angry. "You're cute when you're angry." He said chuckling. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again and I looked down instantly. He laughed harder now. "And when you get all embarrassed." He added.

"Shut up!" I said pushing him away from me forcefully, trying to avoid eye contact. He grabbed my hand as I did it though so we both ended up falling to the floor. I fell on top of him and felt the blush on my cheeks deepen as I began giggling.

"Your such a knob!" I said pushing myself off him and sitting on the floor next to him. I buried my face in my hands to hide my blush. He gently pulled my hands from my face before saying "you like it really." I began giggling again before standing up and pulling my tongue at him. It was quite childish but I didn't know what else to do.

I looked around and realised we were the only ones in the corridor outside the common room. "When did we get here? And when did the others leave?" I asked confused. He chuckled before getting up and brushing himself off. "They began walking ahead ages ago and we got here just before you rudely pushed me onto the floor." He said feigning anger.

I laughed at him before mockingly saying "you liked it really." He started laughing with me. "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you later." I said as we entered the common room. "Luce, its only 8 o'clock. We still have like 4 hours before class. Are you really going to sleep for 4 hours?" He asked casually.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yep. That's a full 4 hours of beauty sleep." I said giggling. He chuckled softly. "Well, I'll see you later then." He said walking towards the boys dormitories. "Bye." I said before up to my room.


	18. Stolen kisses

"Luce, its 11.45." A voice called, waking me from my slumber. "I'm not going to class Draco." I called back. I heard the door open behind me so I turned over and groaned. "Yes you are. I'm not going without you." He said flopping down to lay on the bed beside me. "Awh I know I'm amazing Drakie but I'm sure you can manage an Astronomy lesson without me holding your hand." I teased.

I saw a light blush rise to his cheeks and giggled. "Please just come so I'm not alone." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Hey you know I can't say know when you look at me like that. Not fair!" I stated pouting. He chuckled at me before asking "so you'll go?"

"Fine. I need to get dressed first though." I said grumpily. I had changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra before going to bed. I blushed as I realised this and pulled the covers up. "Why? I'm sure the class wouldn't mind seeing you like this." He teased and I shoved him away playfully and mumbled "shut up!"

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out Draco's hoodie he had let me wear a few weeks ago. "I'm wearing this by the way." I stated before throwing it on over my sports bra. I heard Draco chuckle. "Okay." He simply said. I giggled softly before pulling out a pair of black leggings with a green stipe down the sides of the thighs.

"Turn around." I demanded. He chuckled more but did as I asked. I quickly took off my shorts and pulled on the leggings. I sneaked up behind Draco who was still lay on my bed turned away from me. I jumped onto the bed and threw myself over his torso in one quick movement whilst shouting "RAH!"

I felt him jump slightly and began laughing. "You're so evil!" He half shouted before a smile grew on his face. "You like it really." I said mocking the words he had earlier said to me. He shook his head chuckling. I climbed off him and was about to get off the bed when I felt his hand grab mine. I turned around and smirked.

"What? Miss me already?" I asked giggling. He pulled down closer to him and took hold of my other hand our faces were only inches apart and our breaths had twined into one. "Maybe." He said in a low husky voice. I began to blush as I realised how close we were. I hadn't kissed him since the night I got detention but I never regretted that night either. We just avoided the subject and didn't share any more kisses. Things weren't awkward though, which I was glad of.

I felt him lean in as I did. I stopped right above his lips and went to whisper in his ears "We have class." I said in a soft whisper. I sat back up and looked back at him. A deep blush had risen on his face. "No fair! You didn't wanna even go a minute ago." He whined. I laughed before saying "I still don't but I just love keeping you on your toes." I stated with a smirk.

I pulled out a pair of fluffy socks from the drawer beside my bed and pulled them on before pulling my black combat boots on top and lacing them up. I stood up off the book and turned to Draco who was watching my every move with a smile. "What are you smiling at?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm loving the outfit, even if my hoodie drowns you." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed back at him. "You mean our hoodie." I corrected. "Sure." Was all he replied. I sat down and pushed him gently. "Get out of my bed so I can make it." I said giggling. He huffed before listening and getting out. I pulled the duvet up and fluffed the cushions. "Okay we can go." I sighed. "Wow, don't sound too enthusiastic." He mused. I gave him a playful glare before walking around the bed towards the door.

"Come on then." I ushered, waiting for him by the door. He walked over to me and stopped only a few inches in front. "Not before I do this." He said quietly. He snaked his hands around my waist and I instinctively put mine around his neck. He looked down and straight into my eyes and I gazed back up at his. Together, we leaned in until our lips were connected.

His soft lips came crashing into mine and I eagerly returned the kiss. He pushed my into the wall behind us and I bit his lip asking for entrance. He pulled away as I caught my breath. I looked at him confused before he whispered into my ear "just like to keep you on your toes."

I stared up at him as he smirked back down at me. "No fair!" I whined. He chuckled before opening the door beside us. "Come on, we've got class." He mocked. My mouth dropped open slightly and I sent him a playful glare before we both left the room.


	19. Astronomy

We arrived in Astronomy a few minutes later but the Proffesor didn't pay much mind to our tardiness. We paired up and took a telescope between each pair. I had paired with Draco and Blaise and Goyle paired together and Crabbe worked with Theodore Nott.

"Here are the sequences I want you to look for this lesson." Our Professor Said as she levitated the sheets to everyone. I looked down at the sheet and showed it to Draco. We began the work to try and pass it as fast as possible.

Quarter of an hour had passed and I was already bored of this lesson. "I'll be back in a minute." I told Draco who gave me a quizzical look but nodded. I walked over to the Proffesor and innocently as I could said "Please could I be excused to the bathroom?" She gave me a soft smile and said "Of course! Hurry back though."

I left the room and went to the bathrooms I didn't need to use them but I was bored and figured it would kill some time. I brushed my hair out with my fingers in front of the mirror and tied it up in a high ponytail and pulling some loose hairs out to make it look more natural. I rinsed my face with eater and let out a loud sigh.

When I was making my way back to Astronomy I heard voices coming from the hallway I was about to go through. Nevertheless, I continued in my path. As I entered the hall the sight before me shocked me speechless. I stood still as though I had been nailed to the spot.

Stood in front of me was Blaise leaning down to kiss Goyle. The were looking deep into eachothers eyes but right as I came around the corner they stared at me with shock on their faces. "I- I'm so sorry." I managed to blurt out. They both blushed immensely before breaking apart.

"Please don't say anything Lucia. We aren't ready to come out to the rest of the group yet." Blaise pleaded. I gave him a soft smile "of course I won't. This is none of my business. I'll wait until you're both ready to be out." I said reassuringly.

They both lost the tension in their faces at my words. "But oh my god, congratulations! I totally seen this coming. The way you both stare at each other when you think no ones looking and how you got embarrassed when I said anything." I added excitedly. My excitement was returned with their laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all excited. But this is so amazing you guys." I said beaming. "Thanks Lucia." Goyle said with a smile. "And thanks for not saying anything either." Blaise added. I smiled back at the two, now that I thought about it they were very cute together. "Of course, don't mention it." I said happily.

"Well I need to get back to class now but congrats guys. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and walked back to the Astronomy Tower beaming.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked as I sat down beside him. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Am I not allowed to smile." I said feigning defensiveness. "Not when you didn't even want to get out of bed less than half an hour ago and now look like a maniac." He said with a chuckle. I shook my head.

"Come on let's get back to work." I sighed.

It was 1am before the class was left to go. Draco and I packed away our things before leaving the tower and walking towards the dungeons.

"I'm never going to another night lesson again!" I stated. "Yes you are. Even if I have to drag you out of your bed, you will." He chuckled. "Urm nuh uh." I said sassily. He started laughing at me. "You could stay with me if you wanted but there is no way on this planet I'm staying up late again to study stars. Fair enough looking up at the night sky, but to sit and study it... he'll no." I added.

"Are you being serious? You aren't going to the lessons anymore." Draco asked. "I might go every two weeks to keep my grades level. But, if you go I can just copy your work the next day." I said smirking. "No. If you aren't going I'm sure as he'll not." He replied. I laughed gently. "Its 'cause I'm so amazing. You just can't resist me." I teased in my most dreamy voice and flipped my ponytail over my shoulder for effect.

"Of course." He said coolly. We burst into a fit of laughter as we were walking down the last set of stairs. We seemed to have walked slower than anyone else because it was just us in the corridor. I was laughing so hard I almost slipped on the last step. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sudden movement but I felt a pair of strong arms arpund my waist stop my fall. I spun around and Draco was only a few inches away, his hand still on my waist.

"Thanks." I tried to say but it came out in low whisper. Draco stepped back after a moment and blushed slightly. "No problem." He said awkwardly. I giggled at his sudden awkwardness.

If I had learnt anything in these past few weeks it was that Draco was not an awkward kind of guy. He was cold towards most people and enjoyed tormenting people like the golden trio, I didn't mind though because i still had a grudge against gingey for stomping on my foot and being a dick about it.

He was even sometimes cold towards his friends, never to me though. He seemed like a different person to me, especially when it was just the two of us, I wonder why that was.

"Should we get going then?" Draco asked suckimg me from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Come on." I said a little confused at the events that just happened.

We entered the deserted common room but none of us made a move to step further. In all honesty I didn't want to leave Draco now. I didn't know why but I knew I wanted to be around him. "Urm, do you want to sleepover tonight?" I asked nervously. He looked at me confused. "Its just I get a little lonely not having a roommate and thought maybe you could stay over." I added to justify my question.

He smiled down at me. "Sure. Let me just go change quick alright?" He said. I nodded mutely and he took off into the boys dormitories. He came back out a few minutes later wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He walked over to where I was standing. "You ready to go?" He asked with a soft smile. "Yep." I simply said.

We were in my room before one of us spoke again. "Do you know what this means now?" I asked as I filled Salazars bowls. "What what means?" He said confused. "You staying over." I said with a giggle. "Urm no. What does it mean?" He asked the confusion still in his voice.

"It means I can steal your body heat and stay warm." I replied with a smirk. "Of course you would say something like that." He chuckled.

Grabbing the shorts I had been wearing earlier I went into the bathroom and changed out of my leggings and into the shorts. I kept the hoodie on though this time. When I came back out Draco had already made himself at home in my bed. "You look comfy." I stated with a giggle. He chuckled back at me as I switched off the light and climbed in the bed beside him. "As do you in our hoodie." He teased, putting an emphasis on 'our'.

I smiled up at him. "Well of course. I'm me, I look good in anything." I said in a cool tone. He laughed before speaking again. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked gently. I nodded mutely at lay down facing him. He shuffled towards me slightly before placing an arm over my waist. "Sweet dreams Luce." He whispered. "Goodnight Drakie." I whispered back snuggling into his chest. With that I fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Hogsmeade

The weeks passed by as the leaves began to brown and fall off the trees. The weather turned bitterly cold and it was nearing Halloween, a week until the event to exact. I was thriving in my lessons so far and stayed completely silent and to myself in D.A.D.A. I spent my free time between the library and hanging out with the boys. It was the Saturday morning before Halloween and today was a Hogsmeade visit. I got my Mother to sign the permission slip through owl mail and was planning to go with the guys.

"Do we have a plan today or are we gonna just go with the flow?" I asked before finishing the last of my toast. "Not really. Just gonna do whatever plays out." Blaise replied. I nodded mutely.

The tables cleared after everyone had finished their meal. I seen Dumbledore stand up at the front of the hall and the room fell silent.

"Good Morning, young witches and wizards. I have a rather exciting announcement to make regarding Halloween." He said in his authoritive yet soothing voice. "This year we have decided to throw a Halloween party." He said, excitement showing in his voice. The hall erupted into an abundance of whispered conversations.

The headmaster raised his hands and everyone fell silent again. "You will be able to dress up or just come in party clothing. There will be music, dancing and a food and beverage station. It will be strictly for fourth years and upwards and the younger years will have a similar occasion the night afterwards. It will start at 8pm and end at 12am." He explained. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy your week and have a wonderful time. You're dismissed." He added.

Everyone stood up and began to leave the great hall. I stood up beside Draco and we followed the crowd. We started walking towards the common room with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. "So, this party sounds exciting." I said when there was less people bustling around through the corridor. "Its definitely going to be interesting." Draco mumbled.

I arched an eyebrow at him "How so?" I inquired. "Well, supposedly everyone will be looking for a date to take. Its going to be interesting to watch and see whom takes who." He replied with a smirk. "Of course you'd think that." I said shaking my head giggling.

"Who are you gonna take Blaise?" I heard Crabbe ask from behind me. I spun around to see the boys. Blaises cheeks flushed red and I seen Goyle turn away. "Urm, not sure yet mate." He said awkwardly. Crabbe shrugged his shoulders and I turned back around. "What about you, Malfoy?" Crabbe said again. I glanced up at Draco who seemed to have a light blush. "Dunno either." He said more confidently than Blaise but still rather awkward.

"I suppose you don't know either, Lucia." Crabbe said. "Personally, I want to be asked not be the asker. I like the traditional thing of the boy asking the girl." I said smugly. He didn't reply but I took this as my turn to ask him. "Who are you gonna ask, Crabbe?" I asked with a smirk, he'd made the other boys feel uncomfortable so I may aswell return the favour.

He stuttered before muttering "I don't know either." I smirked at my achievement and continued my walk down the corridor.

We came to a hault a little while later and Draco whispered the password before we all stepped inside. "I'm gonna go change. Its rather cold out and I don't want to freeze later on." I said to the boys. "You better hurry. We've only got 30 minutes until the carriages leave." Goyle replied. "Okay, I'll be down in ten." I said before waving to the boys and making my way to my room.

Although my outfit was warm enough for inside the walls of Hogwarts, i would have frozen had i been outside. I changed out of my long sleeve skater dress into a pair of black high-waisted waist jeans. I put of a white long sleeve turtle neck and tucked it in before putting on my leather knee high boots and wrapping my green Slytherin scarf around my neck. I grabbed my black mid waist puffa coat and put it on. I gave myself a once over in the standing mirror and put my hair in half up half down pigtails. I slipped my wand into my boot and returned back to the boys.

We made our way out of Hogwarts and into the carriages which then led us to Hogsmeade. We had a variety of conversations throughout the journey that were filled with laughter.

When we arrived we separated; the boys went to buy some suits and visit honeydukes whilst I went to a dress shop. I looked at many beautiful dresses but I needed something light enough in weight for a party and something that has a Halloween feel to it.

Most of the dresses I had seen and actually liked were made more for a ball and were long and heavy. I had tried on who knows how many before I finally came across one I liked. I was starting to give up hope and only had a few dresses left to try on. I slipped a black dress with a star detailed lace-like fabric over it.

I stepped out the changing room to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes lit up as I admired the dress. It fit perfectly and accentuated my curves. It was light and perfect for a party, as well as giving off a Halloween vibe.

I was satisfied with my choice and quickly changed back into my previous clothes   
I was satisfied with my choice and quickly changed back into my previous clothes. I paid for the dress and left to meet back with the boys. They weren't where we decided to meet so I made my way over to honeydukes.

I was in a world of my own thinking about the upcoming event. I stumbled into someone's back and fell straight down. "Will you watch where you're walking you good for-" the voice started. The boy turned around to reveal Draci with a scowl on his face. As he saw me his expression softened into a light smile, but he had a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise it was you Luce." He added. He held his hand out and I held on and stood up. I stared down at the floor. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going.' I replied. Although it came out in barely a whisper. I didn't like to be shouted at, I didn't like the way it made me feel weak and vulnerable.

I felt Draco's hand on my chin as he gently made me look up at him. "Its okay Luce. I know you didn't mean to. I'm sorry for shouting." He said looking down at me. I went to look away but he had already pulled me into a hug. He gently stroked my hair and I wrapped my arms around him. 

"Okay. I'm good now." I said as we parted. I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it with a toothy grin.

"Hey you guys. Us three are going to go to zonko's. Wanna come?" Crabbe said. I notice Goyle and Blaise by his side, as the two others he was referring to.

"No I want to go get something to proper to eat." Draco answered. "What about you Lucia?" Crabbe turned to me an asked. I looked at Draco and then back to him. "I think I'll get something to eat and annoy Draco instead." I replied giggling.

"Okay. Well bye then." He said. The boys gave a wave and Draco and I returned the gesture. We began a slow walk in the opposite direction. "So, where are we going to eat?" I asked Draco. "This little pub called the three broomsticks. It can get a bit crowded but the food there is nice." He replied.

As Draco had warned the pub was quite crowded but we managed to get a small booth together in the corner of the room. We were now waiting for our food and sipping our butter beers. I had ordered some fries and Draco had ordered some pastries.

"Urm, you have a little something." Draco said pointing to his lip. I arched an eyebrow confused at what he was talking about. "What are you on about?" I asked. He rolled his eyes before using his sleeve to wipe my lip, which must have had butterbeer on. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I looked down before mumbling a "thanks."

"You're so cute when you get all embarrassed." Draco said chuckling. My head shot up as he said this and my cheeks blushed a deeper red. "Who said I was embarrassed?" I said whilst leaning on my hands to cover my crimson cheeks.

"Well aren't you two cozy." I heard a screechy voice say. I looked up to see the voice belonged to Pansy, but she didn't have her posse with her, which was an odd sight. "What do you want puggy?" I asked nonchalantly.

I heard her growl slightly. She glared at me before answering. "I need a word with you." She said through gritted teeth. I laughed before saying "of course, why didn't you just say so?" My tone reeked of sarcasm. The girl let out another growl.

"Watch out puggy, your dog side is showing more than normal." I said giggling. She glared at me. "I need to speak to you Luciana." She said again, through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes at the girl before standing up and walking out of the building with her.


	21. Green eyed monster

Stepping out into the icy breeze I was eager to get whatever this was very with.

"Alright then. Start talking!" I commanded to the pug-like girl in front of me. She let out a small growl and her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I haven't got all day to watch you act like the animal you are. Hurry on!" I said with a smirk.

"You're a real bitch did you know that?" She snapped back at me. "You really mean that?" I said happily. "Thank you!" I squealed. "That isn't a good thing." She snarled. "Mhm." I hummed. I began looking at my nails, wondering which polish would look best with my outfit on Saturday.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The girl shouted. "Don't you dare shout at me again you mutt!" I screamed back. People were starting to stare and I can feel my patience running thin.

"Now what the fuck do you want? Or can I go back to Draco?" I asked through gritted teeth. She tensed at the name. Oh, so that's what this was about.

Typical.

It was no lie about how pansy felt about Draco. She constantly showed it by mauling over him and glaring at anyone who stepped within a metre of him. It was safe to say I had earned a numerous amount of said glares.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend!" She snapped. I laughed at her childish behaviour. "Mhm. I could but I don't know who you are referring to." I said innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about!" She said through her gritted teeth. "Nope!" I chirped back. "I'm talking about Draco!" She roared. "Last time I checked tou were definitely not dating." I teased.

"We will be soon. When he asks me to the party." Pansy barked. "Mhm." I simply replied. "What?" She snapped again. "Well in my books that means you aren't dating, oh, meaning I can go however close to him as I want to." I sweetly said as I stepped closer to her.

"Stay. Away. From. Draco." She said slowly. She grasped my hair and i let out a shocked sigh and pushed her away.

I laughed in her face. "Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do. Have you forgotten who I am?" I laughed. She tensed and stepped back. I never knew why Pansy backed down that first day when she discovered who my parents were, but I figured I could use it as my weapon now.

"Thats what I thought puggy. Now, go back to chasing sticks and follow someone else around!" I said sassily as I did a shooing motion with my hands. She glared at me before turning around and stalking away.

***

"Wait, you really just laughed at her pulling your hair?" Blaise asked as our small group walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. "Well, yes!" I exclaimed. "What else was I meant to do?" I questioned with a raised brow. "Urm, I don't know.... hm, maybe SLAP HER!" Blaise exclaimed sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"And what? Have her run to Umbridge and get myself put into detention? No thank you." I said with disgust. He mad an O face and dropped the conversation.

"Pureblood." I whispered before stepping into the common room, followed by the boys. "We're gonna go put our stuff in our rooms and then hangout up there for a bit. Wanna come?" Goyle asked as we approached the stairs. I held my own bags up. "No thanks. I need to put my things away." I said happily.

Shopping was very joyous and I could do it al day long. But, the feeling you get as you put away your new items is so much better than the act itself.

I rushed up to my room after a quick goodbye to the boys. I placed the bags carefully on my bed and hung my coat on the door hook. I pulled my wand out of my boot and placed it on my bed stand, followed by me kicking off my boots and sitting down on my bed.

I pulled my hair out of the pigtails and ran my fingers through my silky locks to even it out. I got dressed into my burgundy, button up pyjamas and slipped some fluffy socks onto my now icy feet.

I put my used clothes into the laundry basket and began putting away my newly bought clothes and snacks.

I had just finished hanging up my dress for the party when there was a knock at the door. I raised an eyebrow, uncertain of who could be here, I wasn't expecting anyone and time was getting on.

"Who is it?" I called as I shut the wardrobe doors. "Its me!" The deep voice called back. I could recognise that enchanting voice anywhere. Draco.

"Come in then!" I shouted back. I heard the door handle click at the same time as I shut the door to the bathroom, which I had forgot to do after wiping my makeup off, to keep the heat in the bedroom.

The door shut as Draco eyed me up and down. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my stomach. "What?" I snapped at him. I suddenly felt self conscious as I realised I had no makeup on, messy hair and was in my pyjamas. Not that he hadn't seen me like this many times before.

"Nothing." He sighed. I furrowed my brows as his gaze didn't leave my body. "Why are you staring at me like that then?" I asked in a small voice. "You just look so pretty." He said with a cocky tone. "Right, yes and you're the queen of England." I chuckled.

He stared at me with a straight face. "I'm being serious Luce, I like the natural look you have going on." He reassured. "Wait... that wasn't a joke?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "No of course not." He replied. He stepped closer to me until there was only a few inches between us.

I gazed up into his shimmering silver eyes. "I think you're really pretty." He said in a deep, husky voice. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he stared down into my eyes. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I felt his strong hands cup my chin as he made me look up at him. He stared into my eyes before slowly leaning down and placing his socket lips on mine I returned the kiss and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He leaned into my body and I deepened the kiss. He bit my lip in request for access. I decided to tease him and kept my lips tightly shut.

He obviously knew what game I was playing because he slowly guided his hands down to my bum and squeezed lightly. I gasped and he took that as chance. Our tongues fought for dominance as I pulled his head closer.

His picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. He stepped forward and placed me on my cleared desk, but I still kept my legs around him.

He began placing his hands under my top which I willingly let him as I stroked up and down his back.

He kissed lightly down my neck until he reached my collarbone. He stopped and began to nip at the skin before sucking on the right spot. I bent my head back and moaned lightly. He continued this all around my neck.

Until...

There was a loud knock at the door, causing Draco to pull away. He still had his hands around my waist and I had my legs wrapped around him.

"What?" He grunted at the door. "Urm... sorry bro, but its ten minutes until curfew." Called Blaise's voice through the door. I sighed in relief that it wasn't someone else.

"And you think I care because?" Draco called back sarcastically. "Because Snape is doing the rounds tonight." Came the voice. I gasped in realisation. "Fine. I'll be there soon!" Draco snapped through the door.

I heard retreating footsteps as I unhooked my legs from Draco. He frowned down at me as I gazed into his eyes. "Its okay you can go." I said with a smile. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy. Not that he had to go. That was horrible, but about how he made me feel.

"I'm sorry Babygirl." Draco said as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear. I blushed at the name and leaned into his hand. He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Its okay, Drakie. I understand." I sighed.

He pulled away from me and helped me stand up from the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow." I reassured as we walked to the door. "Goodnight." He called out before shutting my door.

I locked the door and sighed. I clicked the light off and climbed into bed. I flinched as my neck hit the pillow. I sat up suddenly and grabbed the compact mirror from my bedside table.

I opened it and stared at my neck with wide eyes. All up my neck and around my collarbone were deep purple love bites. "That Bitch!" I whispered to myself.

I switched the laml off and set the mirror back down. I sighed before turning over and falling into a happy sleep.


	22. Fireworks, literal and figurative

I heard a hooting at my window as I was about to step into the bathroom. I spun around, startled by the sudden noise. I raised an eyebrow unsure of why someone would owl me rather than just come to my room. It was only 9pm, so there was still a whole hour until curfew.

Nevertheless I opened the window for the dark feathered owl and gratefully accepted the small note, hooked in their talons. They flew off into the night sky, seeing as it was the middle of Autumn, nights had began setting in a lot sooner than summer.

I opened the small note and scanned the page. Written in neat, cursive writing was:

Good Evening Luce.   
Meet me down in the Quidditch pitch tonight at 9.30.   
Draco x

I stared at the parchment, baffled of why he needed to meet me so far away rather than simply come to my room or meet in the common room. I sighed, shutting the window to avoid the autumns icy breeze and catching hyperthermia.

I decided wearing shorts and a hoodie would be irrational during the bitter weather and began searching for something to wear. I decide on a Black turtle neck jumper and a pair of fitted, emerald green, tartan pants. I had already wiped my makeup off and saw no point in reapplying it. I loosely braided my hair into two, to pass some time.

The time turned 9.25pm and I slipped on my black ankle boots and made my way to the Quidditch pitch.

To my surprise, there weren't any interruptions during my journey. I peacefully walked through the chilling corridors, out through the large Oak doors and down to the place where I would finally discover why I was actually going there.

The icy air nipped at any exposed skin as I hugged my body to keep in any warmth. I knew I was forgetting something. A coat. I entered the pitch and looked around for any sign of the boy I was to meet here.

I spun around at the sound of leaves loudly being crunched. My heartbeat steadied as my eyes landed on Draco. It was rather dark out, but the illuminating light from the castle shone down on the stadium just enough to see the boy standing before me.

"Good evening." He said in his dreamy, deep voice. "Ev- en- ing." I managed to say through chattering teeth. He shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. "You're always so cold!" He chuckled. I frowned at him and he stepped closer before removing his black jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my chattering teeth. "Making sure you don't get hyperthermia, what do you think?" He replied sarcastically. He draped his jacket around shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Oh, thanks." I mumbled as I pulled the jacket tighter around my body. Draco muttered a spell under his breath and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Suddenly the whole stadium filled with light. It was natural light though, lit from the numerous amount of candles lit around the Quidditch pitch. I then noticed that the floor was filled with white petals and white roses.

"You remembered my favourite flower?" I questioned as I beamed up at Draco. The view was absolutely beautiful, I had no idea why he had done this but it was so lovely. It made me feel warm and content.

"Of course I did! How could I forgot?" He said smugly. I rolled my eyes with a giggle at the boy. "This is so beautiful and amazing Drakie but why have you done it?" I asked as confusion filled my face. "Its not over yet." He replied nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked back at me.

I was slightly started when an arrangement of lights and bangs began in the night sky. Fireworks were exploding in every direction, causing the most beautiful display I had ever seen. I beamed up at the arrangement in the sky and in that moment I felt like I was invincible.

The fireworks began to shape into letters and then into words. Written in the night sky was "Will you be my date?" I felt an overwhelming excitement was over me as I turned to see Draco staring down at me with a wide smile on his face.

I beamed up at the boy before throwing my arms around his shoulders. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I shouted in excitement. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I went onto my tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I pulled back from the boy but he wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me closer.

"Can't get enough of me." I said through my giggling. "No. I can't." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. My giggling died down and I gazed into his beautiful sparkly silver eyes.

"This was so beautiful, Drakie. Thank you so much. It was perfect." I beamed up at him and he smiled down at me. "Its the least I can do for you princess."


	23. A Night to Remember, although much rather forgotten

I finished applying the last few touches of makeup and slipped my black, strappy heels on and placed my wand on my desk. I won't need it anyway. I gave myself a double check in my standing mirror and was satisfied with my appearance.

I had curled my long blonde hair so it sat loosely on my shoulders with the front pinned back. My dress sat perfectly and accentuated my curves. I was overjoyed.

I left my room and began my way to the common room where I was going to meet with the boys. 

Draco stared at me and focused on my every step as I walked down the stairs. "Urm... Hi." I said awkwardly, he was still staring at me with his mouth slightly open. "You look... beautiful." He breathed out. I composed myself and replaced my awkward expression with a smirk.

"Are you really that surprised, Drakie? I am a goddess after all." I replied. He rolled his eyes. "Always the sarcasm." He muttered after composing himself. "What was that? You want to go to the party alone?" I asked smirking. He smirked at me before placing his hands on my waist and stepping closer so there was now only a few inches between us.

His actions shocked me and I felt myself blush from the little distance between us. He leaned down so his lips brushed against my ears. I involuntary shivered. "Are you getting cocky with me Princess?" He whispered. I shivered again as he stepped even closer completely filling the space between. He moved his lips to just above my lips.

"N- No." I stuttered whispering. "Thats what I thought." He smirked stepping back. I breathed out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "Well come on then, its time to party." He said and grabbed my hand. I giggled at his eagerness.

We entered the great hall to see the tables had been moved completely out of the room, there were Halloween decorations along the walls as well as floating jack-o-lanterns. It was truly a magnificent sight.

There was a table filled with food and an assortment of drinks and snacks. I looked up at Draco happily to see he was already looking down at me and smiling. "Do you want a drink Gorgeous?" He asked as we walked through the hall. "Yes please, a glass of water will do." I pecked him on the cheek as he walked away chuckling.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." I scratchy voice said from behind me. I spun round to see a pug-like girl. "And why might that be Puggy?" I sighed back. I was done with her shit at this point. "You never listened to my warning, Jones. Now, you will pay." She smirked back.

"What warning?" I asked, confused. "To stay away from Draco." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. I rolled my eyes "yeah, whatever Doggy, why don't you go back to catching sticks or something." I said back I'm a bored tone. She growled slightly and stocked back off to her posse.

What the hell is her problem?

My mood was instant lit up again when I spotted Blaise and Goyle dancing together, as I scanned the room. "What are you smiling about?" Came the cold yet enticing voice. "Thank you Drakie." I said as I took the glass of water out of his hand. "I was just looking and well, look." I pointed to the boys very subtly, to not cause any unwanted attention.

"So, they finally went public then." He replied. I spun around to face him. "Wait! You knew?" I asked in complete shock. "Of course I knew! Blaise has been my best friend for longer than I can remember. He told me ages ago but I didn't want to out them. Wait! How do you know?" He asked, suddenly realising.

"Oh that makes sense. I know because I found them kissing in a corridor a few weeks ago. Not that it wasn't obvious anyway." I said with a giggle. "I know, do you see how much they're staring at eachother constantly?" He said in a gossipy tone. "Yes I do." I said laughing. Who knew Draco Malfoy was a gossip?

I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and my hand suddenly felt lighter. I turned to see Draco placing my cup on the table beside us. "Anyway, I want to dance with my date now." He said in a deep, husky voice. I felt myself shiver and my breath got caught in my throat as he stepped closer to me. "Really? Well, maybe you should ask her." I managed to say.

"Oh really?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head and smirked up at him. I went on my tiptoes and leaned up to his ear. "Unless you want to be dancing alone." I whispered. I pulled away slightly only to be met with Draco forcefully kissing me. I didn't protest and eagerly kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and he tightened his grip on my waist, not in a painful way, more of a protective way.

He pulled away as I was about to deepen the kiss. "Is that asking enough?" He said smirking. I caught my breath as I playfully glared at him. "Fine, but don't do that again." I warned. "Or what?" He asked. I had no answer so instead I giggled and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

A series of different songs played as we danced together happily. Draco even danced with me through some of the more slower songs, to my surprise.

At least an hour of dancing had passed before I finally decided I needed to get a drink or I was going to die. "I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?" I asked, slightly out of breath. "No, thank you Princess!" He replied before we parted ways.

I made my way over to the drinks table and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Good evening Lucia." Said a voice. I turned around to see Crabbe stood there with a flirty grin. "Hi, Crabbe. Are you alright?" I asked. I noticed he was swaying slightly as he stood up, as if he was... drunk.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He slurred his words slightly. "Vincent Crabbe, you are not alright you are drunk!" I whisper-shouted. "No, no, I'm fine." He replied. "I was wondering if you knew where the food table is though, I need a bit of a sit down." He spurred again. I shook my head slightly but hoped that some food would sober him up and therefore sent him over to the buffet table where Theodore Nott was and he happily took response of making sure Crabbe ate.

I sighed slightly frustrated that Crabbe would get so drunk, I mean what if a teacher sees?

I scan the room looking for Draco and I can't see him silky, platinum hair anywhere. I decide to go and look through the corridors, maybe he went for a breather.

I was walking down the corridor leading to the dungeons when I heard someone move from inside the broom cupboard. My curiosity took the better of me as I began to walk to the door. I twisted the handle and forcefully pulled the door open.

What I saw next made my heart feel like it was shattering into a hundred pieces.

"Draco!" I gasped. Stood in front of me was Draco and Puggy half eating eachother's face off. At the sound of my voice the two broke apart and pansy looked up to me and smirked. I went to reach for my wand to curse the butch and remembered I had left it in my room. Probably for the better.

I didn't bother to look at Draco for his reaction and instead I turned towards the dungeons and ran as fast as I can.

I heard someone running behind me so I sped up. The portrait swung open as I quickly mumbled the password. I ran straight up to my bedroom and slammed and locked the door shut.

"Luce, Princess. Please open the door." Came Draco's hurt voice. So it was him that was running after me. Probably to run it in my face about how much he fooled me. "Go away Draco, I don't want to talk!" I shouted back through the door. I pulled my shoes off as my eyes blurred once again from the tears in my eyes.

"Please Luce, its not what it looked like." He replied through the door. "It seemed pretty obvious to me." I shouted back. "Just let me explain Lucia." He said, his voice sounding more firm that previously. "No Draco I don't care, just go away." I replied, trying to hold back the sobs and tears. 

"Lucia, let me In to explain what happened." He pleaded. "No Draco, just piss off!" I screamed at the door. My tears had officially started rolling down my face as I felt my heart shatter even more. I let out a sob as I quickly changed into my pyjamas.

"Lucia, please..." he pleaded again. No!" I shouted back. "Lucia, I can't lose you over this, just open the door." He replied. I threw myself onto my bed.

"I hate you!" i shouted furiously. I heard him step away from my door. "You're just like him. Exactly like him." i whispered to myself as I sobbed into my pillow.


	24. Revenge Part 1

I had to face it soon. I had spent all of Sunday in my room and I had even dodged my potions lesson but I needed to face... them , or I don't think I will ever be able to.

I forced myself out of my bed and stalked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. It was 9.30am and I knew I still had an hour until Astronomy but I couldn't lie there any longer, wallowing in my own self pity at my blatant gullibility Wondering how I had missed any signs of Draco and Pansy was eating me up. Draco and I weren't dating, but, I thought I meant something more to him than just... friends. I guess not.

I showered and took my sweet time doing so. After I had finally rinsed the conditioner out of my long, blonde hair I wrapped it in a towel and another around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I still had large puffy eyes from my day and morning of crying. I had only stopped because I had no more tears left to cry.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, I began to have an amazing idea. Rather than showing Draco that he hurt me, I'll just make him jealous and wish he never did. I sat down at my desk and let my hair down so it could curl naturally, Draco once told me that my naturally curled hair was beautiful and his favourite style on me. I'm glad to have a decent memory right now.

I applied natural makeup, to enhance any of my good features rather than completely cover up. Draco did like my natural face more than a face full of makeup. I applied some mascara and a shiny lip-plumping gloss after I had finished with the rest of my face. My hair was now only damp so I clipped some pieces back away from my face and lightly combed my fingers through.

Now all that was left to do was get dressed. I used some vanilla body lotion and chose my outfit. I decided on a mid-thigh emerald green skirt instead of the plain black one. I put my long-sleeved shirt on and placed my black and white plaid vest on top. I decided on knee high, ruffled socks rather than tights and put my combat boots on.

I grabbed my robe and placed it on, not doing the button up and placed my satchel bag on my shoulder. I looked at my appearance in my mirror and was actually shocked at my appearance. It was definitely a change from when I first got out of bed. I tucked my shirt and vest into my skirt and placed my wand in the large inside pocket of my robe. I was ready.

I left my room taking a deep breath before entering the common room. Luckily for me no one was in the common room that I knew personally, only a few older kids and some first years. I remembered it was break and decided to go grab a snack from the great hall. After all, I hadn't left my room at all yesterday. Not even to get food.

When I entered there were quite a few people but not the whole of the student body just a handful on each table.

Although there was a short amount of people on the Slytherin table I still didn't fancy having anyone question me about the party. I'm sure the whole school know by now. I grabbed a pecan pastry as I walked over to the deserted end of the table and poured a glass of apple juice after I had sat down.

I had almost finished my pastry and was deep into my own thoughts of what signs I could've missed when I noticed someone waving a hand in front of my face. I was awoken from my thoughts and blushed slightly at the fact I had spaced out.

I looked up to see who had been waving their hand in my face and my scowl turned into a light smile at the sight of Crabbe.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" I asked awkwardly. My voice sounded a bit rough from the lack of speech and increase of crying. "I didn't say much. I just asked you how you were." He said smiling. I sighed and a long sigh it was too. "Oh that bad, huh?" He asked. "No. Much, much worse. But, you can't tell Draco that." I snorted.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry of course I won't. I'm always here to talk Lucia. I won't go gossiping to anyone either so you can open up to me." He said in a gentle tone. I looked up at him and he had a pitiful smile as he looked at me. "So you know then?" I questioned. He nodded glumly. "Most the school does. Parkinson couldn't keep her mouth shut." He said in a low voice, sounding slightly angry.

I placed my head in my hands and shook it. "This is going to be hell on earth isn't it?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. "No, I don't think so. No one seems to really care that Draco and Pansy kissed, only Pansy and her posse really." He reassured. "Hm." I replied.

I gulped down the last of my orange juice and left the rest of my pastry on my plate. I had lost my appetite. "Do you want to get to Astronomy then?" I said, in barely a whisper whilst standing up. "Urm, sure." Crabbe replied, also standing up. I placed my bag back over my shoulder and we began making our way to Astronomy.

As we walked down the corridor, despite Crabbes words of comfort during breakfast, people were staring at me as I past and whispering once I was ahead of them. I felt my self tear up breathing inhaling and trying my hardest to suck it up.

We turned the corner and leaning against the wall looking bored was the white-blonde haired beauty I was most nervous to see. I breathed in and tried to act as casual as I could as I walked straight past him to wait on the other wall. I caught him looking at me as I walked past, but I kept a straight face and pretended I hadn't noticed.

"Alright class, you may enter." Said Proffesor Sanistra a short while later. As I stepped up to the door so had Draco, I glanced up quickly and stepped back to let him pass. But, instead he stopped dead on the spot and let the rest of the class pass before us.

"Luciana, we need to talk." He said rather glumly. I sighed quietly. "I have nothing to talk about." And with that I walked straight past him and went to sit at a lone table in the corner of the room, therefore ensuring he could not sit by me.

***

I sat my lunch time in the library, constructing a plan to make Draco jealous. Of course I had to write it down.

Step 1: Find someone who is willing to annoy Draco.  
Step 2: Start a fake relationship.   
Step 3: Fake it in front of Draco.  
Step 4: Look as good as possible at all times.

It was only a quick plan and I wasn't entirely sure it was going to work but it's worth a try.

***

"Seamus, wait up!" I called after the boy.

Its now a short while after dinner and my plan was beginning. I had not really spoke to the Gryffindors properly in my short time at Hogwarts but a guy name Seamus Finnigan had once helped me do some work in the library. Since then there was passing waves and small conversions made between us. And Draco hates no other house more than the Gryffindors.

"Whats up Lucia?" Seamus asked in his thick Irish accent. A smirk grew on my face and he sighed. "What are you plotting?" He asked in a knowing way. This will be easier than I thought. "Well, I'm not sure if you have heard about what Dr- Malfoy did on the night of the party..." I started but Seamus held a hand up to interrupt me. 

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm pretty sure the whole school did. But, to be honest, I'm not exactly surprised. No offense to you but he just uses girls to get what he wants. He's a bit of a fuck boy like that." Seamus ranted, in a seemingly angered way. I nodded my head slowly. "Urm, yeah. No offense taken. But, anyway, I want to get revenge and I want you to help me... please." I said in my sweetest voice. This time it was Seamus' turn to smirk. 

"Of course I'll help. Malfoys a git, but what he did was just horrible. How do you plan on this revenge?" He asked excitedly. I explained my plan to Seamus and he agreed to help, he even told me he was going to get some of the Gryffindors in on the plan to help out as much as possible. He also told me that if things got too awkward in the Slytherin common room that he could get me into the Gryffindor common room whenever needed. which I gratefully accepted the offer.

I feel this will be the start of an amazing friendship.


	25. Revenge Part 2

Step 1: Find someone who is willing to annoy Draco ✔

The plan wasnt set to start straight away otherwise it would have been too obvious. I spent the next few weeks getting to know some more of the Gryffindors, although I have been staying clear of the famous trio. I have been spending a lot of my free time in the Gryffindor common room with Neville, Seamus and Dean, they seem like really good people and they were really accepting, despite me being a Slytherin. I did get a lot of strange and unsure looks at first but people seem to be getting used to me by now. We told the Gryffindors of our plan, so they wouldn't blow out cover or think anything major. A lot of them told us they would even try to help us in whatever way they coukd.

I still sleep in the Slytherin quarters but I spend a lot of my spare time with the Gryffindor boys I now call my friends.

It is about time I put a start to my plan into action otherwise it was never going to happen, at least not until after the christmas holidays, which were fast approaching.

I pulled out my parchment from my bag and crossed off step 1.

Step 1: Find someone who is willing to annoy Draco ✔ and

***

"Seamus!" I called the boy. I had just finished studying in the library and building up the courage to put step two of my plan into action.

He spun around and smiled as I approached him. "You still want to do that plan?" I asked as we strolled towards the great hall for dinner. " of course I do! Anything to poss off Malfoy!" He chuckled and I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Right." I chirped, starting to feel nervous. "We don't have to if you don't want to Lucia, it is your plan after all." He told me. I shook my head. "No, I want to do this." I said. " Great! " Seamus said. He took my hand in his as we entered the dining hall and I laughed at the smirk on his face.

I caught a few people from the other houses staring and whispering at us. Of course, Gryffindor was in on the plan so some of them just seem unfazed and others did things like wolf whistle.

I felt my cheeks turning a dark shade of red as we neared the Gryffindor table, most eyes on us because of the attention being drawn to us by the loud whistles and the fact Seamus now had his arm around my waist as we walked. It was a part of the plan though. The Gryffindor guys who were whistling were doing it to try and catch Draco's attention.

It did as well. I glanced over to my house table and noticed Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise all sat together looking stunned as I walked down the hall to the car end of the Gryffindor table. I quickly looked away and leaned closer into Seamus before whispering in his ear.

"He's watching." I whispered trying to suppress the lIghter that was bubbling inside me at the now seemingly ridiculous situation. "Good." He whispered back with a smirk. Now I started giggling as we say down.

" So I see your plan is working." Dean commented as we sat down. The hall had now returned to what it was they were doing before we entered. "Indeed." I said with a huge smile on my lips. " as long as you aren't stealing my man for real, all is well. " Dean said, with a fake serious voice causing Seamus, Neville, Dean and I to laugh.

Step 2: Start a fake relationship ✔

***

Seamus and I have been keeping up this facade for about a week now. Umbridge has put up Koreans more noticed since the start of the year. I choose to ignore her and her pathetic rules.

It's Monday today and it has just been out first break of the day. I've continued sitting with my group of Gryffindor friends, something not unnoticed by my own house. They have resorted to glaring at me and tripping me up every chance they get, except for some who look pitifully towards me.

I was walking to Astronomy with Seamus, our arms linked as usual. I would normally be excited for Astronomy but today just didn't feel the same. Seamus noticed.

"Cia? What's up?" Seamus asked in a calm voice. " Hm? " I asked being dragged out of my thoughts. "Well, it's just you don't seem like yourself this morning. What's wrong?" He inquired.

" Oh , it's notbing. I just received an owl from my mother about Christmas holidays. She wants to visit my Grandma, but I don't want to go with her. I don't know how to tell her. " I told as we neared the astronomy tower. "Why don't you just tell her that you are hurried in work and that you'll b sure to go home for the Easter holidays. That's what I tell my parents if ever I don't want to go home." He told me.

"Thanks Shay, I think I'll do that." I said as I leaned into his shoulder. "No problem. Bye Babe." He said before kissing me in the head. I furrowed my brows at him before I realised we were stood outside of Astronomy and Draco was stood against the opposite wall. How long we had we been stood here? I didn't know.

I waved as Seamus walked away to his own lesson. I felt awkward stood here with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. I felt like an outcast.

We all entered the Astronomy room when the Professor opened the door and I say down in my regular seat. Which was next to Draco. It didn't matter though, I had been sat here for weeks now and he made no effort to speak to me. He didn't even seem jealous of Seamus and I and I was starting to feel worried that my plan wasn't working that was until...

"So, you and a Gryffindor. Huh?" Draco whispered as the professor was speaking. I stated at him with wide eyes. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks and now he's acting all casual like nothing happened.

I turned back to the professor, crossing my arms and humming in response. I was still extremely angry at him for what he did and the shock soon washed away. Nothing more was said for the rest of the lesson. But, I did need notice Draco glancing my way more often.

Step 3: Fake it in front of Draco ✔


	26. Alone

The next few weeks continued with encounters like the previous ones.

I was always making sure I looked good, incase I accidentally bumped into Draco. Seamus and I were still pretending we were in a relationship with help off of the Gryffindors. Every time he was around Seamus would make sure to be holding my hand or drape an arm around me and he would see me off to the lessons that we didn't share.

Christmas break had approached faster than I had thought it would. I wasn't going home for Christmas this year as my mother and brother were travelling to see my grandma on my dad's side. They offered me to join them but I decided to take Seamus' advice and George I was hurried in work. That was a lie, I always completed my work on time and I had finished my last piece of homework days ago.

My reasoning to not wanting to go to my Grandma's was simple. I was certain that woman hated me. It didn't help that when I was younger I had accidentally made her car turn bold because he had annoyed me and I was in no control of my powers. Of course, as didn't know that and still, to this day, thinks I shaved her cat.

Most people in Hogwarts went home for Christmas break. I had waved all of my friends off as they boarded HogWarts express. I said Goodbye to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't see Draco board the train but I assumed he had got on before and was avoiding me as usual.

I was making my way back to Hogwarts now. Alone.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do for 2 weeks with all my friends gone. The only Gryffindors staying behind were the golden trio, whom I did not get along with in the slightest and some first and second years who I didn't know. So I really was alone. But no bother because I'll just find a book in the library and bury my head in it for the next two weeks.

That was my plan.

I found a book almost instantly when I was searching. It's name was Divergent. I was engrossed instantly. I held it right in my grasp as I was walking back to the common room, not really thinking about what I was doing.

I muttered the password quickly and climbed through the portrait hole whilst still reading. It was as silent in here as it had been in the halls. No one was speaking so I assumed I was alone, which wasn't a bad thing considering most of the Slytherins hate me anyway.

Still reading I found myself going to sit on one of the sofas by the fire through muscle memory. I had been reading for a short while and I was just about to read which faction Beatrice chose when I heard a door shut up the stairs. I felt my soul temporarily leave my body, I thought I was alone.

I looked up and staring back down at me was none other than Draco Malfoy.

I instantly looked back down into my book and began reading again, ignoring his presence in the room. I felt the couch beside me sink, causing me to look up and see him sat beside me.

"Is there anything you would like?" I asked in a bored as whilst looking back down at my book. "How long are you going to keep this up Luc? How long is it going to be until we're actually speaking again?" He asked in a pleading manner. I scoffed and look back up at him. He was still as not as ever. His silver grey eyes looking deeply into my blue ones. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him.

I cleared my throat before saying in a calm manner. "Until you learn how to turn back time." Before returning back to my book.

"You know I didn't do it?" He asked or more like told causing me to scoff again. " I saw you with my own two eyes, Malfoy." I sneered. He looked hurt by the use of name causing my Harry to feel hurt more than it already was. "If you would just let me exp-" he started but I cut him off, now angry. "I don't need you to explain. I know perfectly well what happened Draco and I don't want to talk about it." I almost shouted.

I stood up and stomped all the way to my dormitory leaving a stunned Draco behind.I

***

Christmas day soon approached. I had been spending all of my time in my room, not bothering to even go out for food. I had lost my appetite anyway. Draco hadn't come knocking so I assumed he had given up. I didnt want to be entirely alone in Christmas day so I made the effort to go down to dinner.

I showered and then dressed myself in a deep green skater dress with long sleeves and black tights. I had my black converse on and had my hair hanging loosely over my shoulders with only a pearl clip holding some of it back. I didn't bother with makeup, it's not like I was going to be sat close to anyone anyway. I was just completely famished and tired of being alone.

I opened my bedroom door and found trays of food laying in front of it. I was extremely confused as to why there was trays of food in front of my door until I heard a pop and a house elf appeared in front of me with another tray in his hand and a sandwich on top.

"H- hello." I stuttered and my voice came out slightly raspy due to me not speaking in a while. "Hello Miss. Dibsy is very sorry for scaring you." The elf squeaked with wife eyes. I smiled slightly. "Its okay Dibsy. What's with all the trays?" I asked mentioning to all the trays around my door.

"Mister Malfoy asked Dibsy if she could bring you food everyday because you have been going to meals." She told me calmly. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea. " I mumbled. Draco had done this. Maybe he did care, at least a little bit.

"I think I'd like to go down to dinner Dibsy, but thank you." I said with a grateful smile. She nodded and disappeared with a squeak and all the trays disappeared with her.

I took a deep breath and began my way to the great hall.

When I stepped in I noticed that there weren't the 4 house tables in the hall, instead there was one large table in the centre due to the lack of students. I awkwardly walked in and made my way to the end of the table silently.

"Its nice of you to join us Miss Jones, I was being to get... worried." A cold voice crawled from behind me. I turned around and stood there was Snape of all people. "Yes Sir. I thought it would be nice to come down for food on Christmas." I mumbled. He nodded and strolled away. I swear I've seen him before.

The meal was filled with laughter and joy from everyone as I say quietly at my end of the table. I didn't really know anyone or feel comfortable enough to start a conversation but that's fine because I was trying to make up for almost a weeks worth of eating nothing but snacks I had saved from Hogsmeade.

I couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain platinum blonde haired boy.

I finished my meal and sat slowly eating my ice cream and deep in my thoughts. Maybe I had been too harsh on Draco and should have let him explain. Maybe I should have tried harder to find more friends rather than ignoring the rest of Hogwarts. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone right now.

What a way to spend Christmas day.

My thoughts were interrupted she there was clattering and I realised people were beginning to leave the hall. I promptly stood up and made my way back to dungeons with the intentions of climbing back into my bed and staying there for another week.

But, as I walked into the commons, the platinum haired boy that made my heart break was sat staring into the fire, that was until he noticed my arrival.

"You're out of your room?" He asked shocked. "You didn't come to Christmas dinner?" I asked quietly. "I didn't feel like going to a dinner that nobody wanted me at." He mumbled.

I felt bad that he felt that way, I knew how he felt. I definitely got the impression that nobody wanted me down I the dinner. I was the only Slytherin. Despite some Gryffindors being friendly and helping me, a lot of them still didn't trust or like me, it hurt.

I didn't know what to say and began walking to the stairs until I remembered I needed to say something.

"Thank you, Draco." I said, trying to hide the smile growing on my face. " for not going to dinner? " he asked looking confused but also hurt at the same time. I was confused until I realised that he didn't go because he thought no one wanted him there.

"No, no. I wouldn't have minded if you had gone to dinner. I meant... I meant you asking Dibsy to bring me food." I rushed to tell him. He looked relieved and I saw a slight smile grow onto his face. His smile caused me to go into a full on grin, I missed that beautiful smile.

" What? Do I have something on my face? " he asked worried. Huh? Oh, crap I've just been stood staring and grinning at him. "No, no. I'm just happy, we haven't spoke in a while." I replied blushing. "No, we haven't." He said with a smile.

"Urm, I'm kind of tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Draco." I said as I waved. He waved back and I went off to my room. I feel bad for the way I've treated him but after what he did, I don't know how else to react.

After getting dressed and brushing my sleep, I climbed into my bed and fell asleep thinking, once again, about Draco Malfoy.


	27. Dual

Two days. Two days to go until everyone returns from their Christmas holidays. Two days and no more awkward waves at Draco in the common room. Two days and no more of being alone. Two days.

I sat at the Slytherin table, alone as usual. I was getting fed up of the whole Christmas period, it wasn't fun at all. I hadn't even opened my presents on Christmas day. I stood up from the table leaving my half eaten breakfast and marching out of the hall. I was getting really frustrated with the silent and uneventful days.

I was walking past a corridor, minding my own business and then the next moment I was on the floor and my face was covered by bushy brown hair. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she stumbled off of me. I stood up and brushed off my green jumper and black jeans. I looked up to see none other than Granger.

"You need to watch where you're going!" I told her angrily. "It was an accide- No, you know what I am so tired of your attitude towards me and my friends." She said reflecting my anger. "My attitude towards you and your friends? You people are the ones that started this feud. That ginger weasel is the one that stood on me and I didn't hear a single apology from him and all you did was stand there!" I shouted back.

I admit it was quite a pathetic reason but it was like there was this common hatred between the four of us, even if nothing major happened. "Oh, Luciana, get off your high horse! It was an accident!" She bellowed back.

I stood with a smirk on my face. "Oh you seem to be involved in a lot of accidents. Is that what your parents said when you were born?" I asked in an innocent voice with a smirk on my face. She turned red with anger and I could see tears start to well in her eyes. "Ooh, sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" I asked giggling.

"Silencing!" She shouted as she pointed her wand at me. I tried but I could talk and so I punched her straight in her knows before grabbing my wand out of my pocket. I thought in my head 'deletrious', the incantation to dismiss all prior incantations and I could speak again.

I was angry, as she stood clutching her nose I raised my wand to her and shouted "densaugeo!" Her teeth grew larger than they already were and I started laughing harder than I ever had.

People started to gather round, the other two of the trio ran over as they noticed what was going on. That Weasel kid decided to get gobby. "I'll give you something to laugh about, Jones!" He shouted at me. I turned around and he had his wand pointed at me, making me laugh harder.

"Rictusempra!" He shouted, instantly making my whole body feel as though I was being tickled. Inside I was angry but outside I was laughing from being tickled. Through my laughter I managed to shout "Levicorpus!" Making Weasel boy to hang in the air by his ankles. I took off my own tickle jinx and finally the anger was shown on my face.

Potter pointed his wand in my direction about to cast a spell at me. "Expe-" "Petrificus totalus!" I cut him off and watched as he became completely still and fell to the floor.

I heard someone cast a spell to my side. "Liberacorpus." She said as she pointed her wand to Weasel boy. I noticed her teeth were now back to their original size and her and Weasel boy were stood side by side with their wand pointed towards me.

"Harry!" She gasped before casting the counter curse. I turned to see Scarhead looking angrier than ever. As he cast his spell I heard the familiar cold voice cast one at me at the same time. "Protegeo!" The voice said a split second before Scarhead shouted "Confringo!"

McGonagall walked over to us and looked angrier than ever. I noticed the cold voice that had protected me belonged to Draco, who was now standing by my side.

"Just what do you five think you're doing?" The teacher screeched. "Dualling in the halls? Casting spells at eachother?" She bellowed. "I expect to see you all in detention every night next week." She told us. We all nodded as we stared at the ground.

"And Potter if I ever see you cast a spell like that at someone again, I will expelled you myself." She told Harry who muttered an apology.

It was then that I realised what he had said. 'Confringo.' The spell to explode an object into flames.

"You tried to explode me into flames." I screeched as I stared at him, my anger rising once again.

"That will be enough for today, Ms Jones. Mr Malfoy, will you please escort her to the dungeons?" The teacher asked, more like told.

We walked silently down into the common room.

"Thank you." I said as we sat on opposite sofas. "For what?" He asked, confused. "For protecting me from Potter and his gang of idiots." I said with a light laugh. "Its okay. I'm sorry I could get there sooner." He said with a sorry expression. "Its okay." I told him with a genuine smile.

"Can we talk?" He asked me. "We're already talking." I told him matter-a-factly. "No, I mean... about the party." He said sadly. "Urm... I mean... okay." I stuttered.

"I thought it was you!" He blurted out. "What? How could you think it was me?" I asked, slightly shocked and a bit angry. "Pansy, she took polyamide potion to look like you." He told me. "What? How? You need someone's hair to be able to do that." I said in disbelief. Then, it clicked.

Flashback

"Stay. Away. From. Draco." Pansy said slowly. She grasped my hair and I let out a shocked sigh and pushed her away.

I laughed in her face. "Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do. Have you forgotten who I am?" I laughed. She tensed and stepped back.

Present

"Ohhh. Thats why she grabbed my hair. I thought it was quite an overly muggle way to fight." I said as I realised. "Wait, so you really thought it was me?" I questioned in a soft voice. "Yes, Luce. I really thought it was you." He told me. I felt slightly warmer at the use of his nickname.

I couldn't refrain myself from what I did next. I ran straight over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, Draco. I'm so sorry." I told him, my voice muffled by his sweatshirt.

"Its okay, Luce. I understand why you didn't." He told me as I pulled away and sat next to him on the sofa.

"I should've trusted you Dray. Its just the wait it looked... I- I just reacted." I said softly as I hugged my knees to my chest. "Dray?" He questioned. I giggled slightly at the nickname I'd given him.

"Sorry, I-" I started. "No, don't worry. Dray is so much better than Drakie." He interrupted with a smirk. "Whats wrong with Drakie?" I said with a high pitched voice, pretending to be hurt.

"Everything is wrong with Drakie." He told me shaking his head. "Oh but its your best nickname Drakieeee." I whined. He playfully glared at me and I burst into laughter.

"Okay, fine. How about Dracula?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter again.

He looked at me as though as I was apart of another planet. "Like the muggle vampire." I explained, laughing at his expression. He made an face of realisation as I continued to laugh.

"Okay, fine. Dray then." I told him as I calmed down. He smiled in satisfaction.

I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. "I've missed you, you know." I told him as he leaned his head on mine. "I've missed you too, Luce." He told me. I smirked as I spoke "how could you not? I'm bloody amazing." I told him.

"Oh, of course. Not lost your big head, I see." He chuckled. "Hey, at least my head isn't the size of the UK, unlike your ego." I said as I laughed.

We spent the rest of the day catching up and just joking around. We sat together at meals as if nothing had ever happened. I spent the day with a permanent smile on my face, as did he.

I wasn't alone anymore.

I felt at home.

I felt content.


	28. Rings and Promises

The next two days flashed with the blink of an eye. They were spent joking around with the platinum blonde hair boy. But, now I had to go speak to Seamus and thank him.

Potions had just ended and I was finishing up my notes in my textbook. "You still write those notes?" Draco asked from my side as he packed up. "Of course I do. I have so much brains, I have to write stuff down or my head would explode." I told him in an obvious tone. "Is that why your heads so big?" He asked as he flicked my head.

"Oh, we're still on that Malfoy? Be careful your ego might not be able to fit through the door." I said with a smirk. "Oh, my ego most definitely will not fit through the door." He replied. "I'll wait outside for you." He told me as he walked to the door. I watched as he pretended to struggle to get through the door, panting and pretending to push the door wider.

I sat giggling at his antics as I packed up my bag. "Hey Cia!" A deep voice with an Irish accent said from my side. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my back. "Shay! I've missed you so much!" I beamed as we parted. "I've missed you too!" He exclaimed.

"I seem to have missed a lot though, huh?" He said nodding towards the door. I giggled at the awkward look on his face. "Oh yeah, aha, about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I told him about the plan and everything so we don't need to pretend anymore." I told Seamus as he nodded in understanding.

"Thats your choice but can I just ask, why?" He asked as he sat beside me. I explained everything Draco had told me a few days ago and then told him about how we had caught up with each other and friends eachother again.

"I'm so happy for you Cia!" He exclaimed after I had finished.

"What are you two still doing here?" A voice drawled from the ingredients cupboard opening. "Sorry Sir. We'll be going now." I replied to Snape as I grabbed my bag and stood up with Seamus. He hummed in response and we started walking.

"I swear I know him from somewhere." I muttered as we walked. "Yeah, from your worst nightmares." Seamus whispered from my side. I gave a nervous chuckle to my favourite Proffesor being mocked, to which Seamus gave me a quizzical look before brushing it off.

I stepped through the door as Seamus followed. "Well, just make sure you don't forget us, Cia!" Seamus chuckled. "Never!" I gasped, feigning hurt. "Shay you know ill always come back to annoy you." I told him with a smirk. He chuckled again before we bid farewell.

I turned to Draco he smiled down at me. We made our way back to the empty common room. It was still only second lesson but Draco and I had a free period.

"So, Cia and Shay, huh?" He said as we sat on the sofa. "Nicknames. Duh." I said with a smirk. "And there was me thinking I was special." He said, clutching his heart. "Oh, Dray. You are special." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks." He chuckled before realising I was smirking. "Hey!" He shouted causing me to laugh. "Whats wrong?" I asked playfully pouting. "Thats it!" He exclaimed before he leaned forward and started tickling me.

I squirmed around, laughing to the point there was no air left in my lungs. "Dray, stop!" I said between giggles. "Take it back then!" He demanded as he chuckled. "Fine, fine, I take it back." I shouted as I giggled.

He stopped and I took deep breaths, playfully glaring at him as he sat across from me chuckling. "And so I should thing so too." He said with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked. "Do you need a round 2?" He said getting up. "No, no, no. I didn't I swear." I exclaimed as he edged nearer. "Thought so." He chuckled as he sat back down.

***  
The first month of school had passed since the Holidays. Draco and I were back to our usual selves, I spent most my time with him and the group of Slytherin boys. Goyle and Blaise were still together, both of them out to everyone and happy in their relationship. Crabbe was starting to develop a crush on one the Ravenclaws, Cho Chang.

I was still spending some of my time with the Gryffindor group of boys I now call some of my closest friends. The Slytherin boys weren't exactly happy with the friendship, with the blood prejudice that is still about but I think they're starting to warm up to the boys. Goyle and Blaise and Seamus and Dean have planned to go on a double date.

That leads us to now; the first weekend of February. The air is starting to get warmer, the snow melting away with the coming spring. The group of boys had just left for their date in the three broomsticks. Crabbe had bucked up the courage to ask Cho Chang out as well, so they were off on a separate date. Leaving us; Draco and myself.

The sun was beaming down on the hill to the black lake, every so often there would be a slight gust of wind nipping at our cheeks. We sat looking out across the Black lake, watching how the waves were soft but still fierce.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked softly looking at Draco who seemed to be intently thinking. "I was just considering something." He told me, his voice not entirely focused. We looked out towards the Black lake.

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt you. Don't you?" He asked looking at me. I turned to him, he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "I know. Whats up Draco?" I said confused.

"I want to ask you a question, Luce. You can say no, of course. But, first I need to know that you know I would never intentionally hurt you." He said with a serious face. I held his large hands in my small ones and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know Dray. What did you want to ask?"

"Willyoubemygirlfriend!" He blurted out blushing. I chuckled at his fast speech. "I'm sorry, Draco. A bit slower so I actually understand." I said with a giggle.

"Will you do me the honours of being my Girlfriend?" He asked, still blushing. I smiled widely and through my arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will." I said happily.

He wrapped his arms around my waist chuckling, sounding relieved. "There's something else, Luce." He said laughing.

I pulled away and sat back down next to him blushing at my reaction. "Sorry." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. "Its fine, I'm glad you said yes. I was so nervous." He said blushing. "You, Draco Malfoy, hot shot Slytherin Prince, was nervous?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes and if you ever tell anyone I will have to kill you!" He said in a joking tone, pointing his finger. "Of course, of course." I said with my hands up in surrender.

We both burst into laughter at the situation.

"What was the other thing?" I asked after I composed myself. "Well, I- I want to give you my ring." He said blushing once again.

I felt my cheeks instantly heat up and Draco noticed as he quickly stated "not as in marriage, Luce. No, not yet." I sighed in relief but kept my blush at his 'not yet'.

"I promise you with my ring that I'll never hurt you again." He stated after holding my left hand in his and putting his ring on my middle finger. It was a perfect fit.

I threw my arms around him once again. "Thank you so much, Draco!" I exclaimed as he hugged me back.

"I love you, Luce." He blurted out. I pulled back slightly as he tensed at his own words. His eyes were wide.

"I love you too, Dray." I said. We both leaned in and for the first time in a while, shared a kiss full of passion.

***

Another month had passed leading us into a warmer March. Everything was well. The groups and their relationships were going great and more often than not the Gryffindor group and Slytherin group would merge into one. This was a good thing, prejudices were starting to fade away and friendships were starting to form.

Of course, not everything could go well though. Umbridge was still our headmaster and her group was still hanging out punishments. Not all things change, the group of Slytherin boys and some had joined that group. Draco had asked me to join and that leads us to now.

"Dray, I really do not like that woman!" I exclaimed as we walked to DADA. "I know that Luce but it means extra house points and we really need them. We aren't doing great in Quidditch at the moment and we're not going to get the house cup again!" He whined.

"Ugh! Fine, Draco! But, if she passes me off, I'm quitting!" I told him sternly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed whilst wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm amazing." I bragged.

The lesson didn't drag as long as usual that day, I didn't do the actual work we were told to do because I had already notarised the whole text book months ago but it did give me some time to draw some clothes designs I had been thinking about.

At the end of class when everyone had left Draco dragged me to see Umbridge in her office.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Malfoy?" She croaked in her fake voice when we stepped in. "Actually, its Luciana who wanted to see you Proffesor." Draco said smirking.

I gave him a quick glare before stepping forward. "Good afternoon Proffesor." I said with a fake smile. Hers faltered for a second before speaking. "What is it you would like, Ms Jones?."

"I would like to join the Inquisitorial Squad!" I said as nicely as I could. "And why would I let that happen when you can't even concentrate in my classroom?" She asked in her screechy tone.

"Professor, with all due respect there's no need! I already know everything!" I said smugly. "Well, that is unlikely. But, even if so, you need to have the work from the textbook done!" She croaked out, turning red from what I assume is her anger.

"Already have!" I chirped innocently. She scoffed in response so I pulled out my muggle folder that was filled with all my notes about the textbook as well as some from books I found in the library. "See!" I said whilst handing her the folder.

She flipped through it whilst scanning all of the pages, her expression seemed to show anger and defeat causing my smirk was growing at her defeat.

"Right, very well, you may join!" She croaked whilst handing me the folder that I slipped back into my bag. "You must report back to me if there are troublemakers. They will be punished severely. I'm sure you understand." She told me with her own smirk. Yeah, I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"I promise!" I said with a fake smile whilst crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Well, I think dinner has started. I'll see you both soon." She said as she waved to the door for us to go. "Goodbye, Proffesor." I said with a grin.

As Draco and I were walking to dinner i still had a smirk on my face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Luce." Draco said as he shook his head. "I know I'm brilliant like that, you see!" I said giggling causing Draco to shake his head silently.


	29. "Home"

Easter soon arrived and I had already promised Mother at Christmas that I would join them. It's safe to say I regret doing so.

"I'm really going to miss you, Cia." Seamus said as we neared London, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor groups sat in a compartment together. Who knew huh? "I'm going to miss you too Shay. But its only two weeks and we can owl." I replied. "That reminds me." He said before walking out of the compartment mysteriously. "Urm, okay, nice talking to you too." I joked.

Soon later he joined us again.

"I got you an Easter present." He told me with his hands behind his back. "Urm, Seamus, you don't get Easter presents." Draco said, confused. "I know but I wanted to. He reminded me of Luciana's discreet wisdom" He said with a smirk.

"Here!" He exclaimed. In his hand he held a medium size cage with a stunning small red owl inside. (See the picture above) "Seamus, he's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I gasped as he handed me the cage.

"I know and I know you get a little scared with owls so I made sure to buy the tamest one." He said as he sat beside Dean. "What kind of owl is he?" Asked Crabbe. "A red barn owl, duh." Replied Seamus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But to be honest, it wasn't exactly a secret.

"Right." Crabbe grunted in response.

After a short comfortable silence we started to slow. "I'm really gonna miss you guys over Easter break, I don't know how I'm going to cope when it comes to summer." I said as I shook my head slightly.

A chorus of 'miss you's went around the compartment causing the lot of us to giggle until the train stopped.

"I guess this is it." Goyle whimpered. "Oh, for merlin's sake. We'll see each other again in two weeks!" Blaise exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and left the compartment following the other students out the train.

I gave everyone a hug and said goodbye as we got off the train. "Bye guys!" I shouted as they all went to their families. In return they waved before walking away.

Deqco, who was still standing next to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his tight embrace. "I'm gonna miss you the most." I whispered into his chest. "Me too." He told me. I pulled back and we shared a passionate kiss before pulling away again.

"Just owl me over the Holidays and we can maybe meet up as well." He told me as he held my hands in his. "That sounds good to me." I replied.

"Well, there's my parents over there so I'll be leaving now." He chuckled. "I'm going to meet them one day, Draco Malfoy. Just you try and stop me." I told him sternly, but with a smile. "Well today is not that day." He said and with a kiss in the head and a final "goodbye." He too left.

I made my way for the muggle station, sad to be leaving my friends but excited to see my family.

"Hey Mum!" I greeted her by the car. "Luciana." She grunted. "Everything okay?" I asked, a bit baffled by her behaviour. "Perfectly splendid. Just pack your stuff into the car and get in. The front has my bag on it, so you'll have to sit in the back." She told me angrily before storming off.

I packed my things in and went and sat in the back. It was a silent and long drive back to Wales because I didn't want her to start getting annoyed with me for whatever reason.

*Time skip*

As I stepped into the house, dragging my trunk behind me, I took in a deep breath through my nose. The familiar scent filled my nostrils, putting a smile back onto my face.

"I'm going to go pack my stuff away. Is that okay?" I asked my Mum with a smile. "Whatever." She responded before storming off into the living room.

I was hanging my tops up in my wardrobe thinking about why on earth my Mum was being so off with me when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called towards the door. My younger brother stepped in. "Elijah!" I shouted before running and embracing him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, Loulou!" He exclaimed.

I pulled away and finally took in the way he looked. He seemed tired and had deep bags under his eyes. "What's up, Eli?" I asked gently. "Just been up late playing games." He chuckled half-heartedly. "Hm." I responded suspiciously.

"Anyway, how's magic school?" He asked as we sat down on my bed. We proceeded to spend the whole evening, sat cross legged and facing each other, chattering away and catching up on everything the other had missed. It was really nice being able to bully my brother again.

"Dinner!" We heard a shout from downstairs. "Best get going down huh?" Eli asked glumly. "Sure. Urm, Eli, what's wron-" I started. "I don't know, she's been like this since November. Every time I ask, she won't tell me what's wrong." He interrupted. I nodded in understanding before making my way down the stairs.

I have to say that was the most awkward meal I ever had to sit through in my entire life. It was completely silent the whole time and Mum kept glaring at me from across the table.

"I'll be off to bed then. It's been a tiring day. Thank you for the food, Mum. It was delicious." I said shyly as I stood up. She grunted in response with an eye roll making me feel even more small than I already did.

The first few days of the Holidays proceeded in the same way really. I would wake up and have breakfast, Mum would act the same; I'd spend some time with Eli for all the lost time. We'd come home or in from the back garden and she'd act the same. Dinner would be deadly silent as though someone had died and it were a funeral and then I'd leave awkwardly.

*Time skip*

I was fed up by Wednesday night and decided I'd let Hermes, my owl have his first journey. (I'd decided to name him that after the messenger God.)

Of course, Hermes had been let out during the night and the window and cage were always open but I was yet to actually mail anyone. I had a tendency to forget about it.

So, that night I decided I wasn't just staying in this horrible routine for 2 weeks and I mailed Draco.

Dear Draco,

I hope your Holidays are going much better than mine are at the minute. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner but it slipped my mind.

Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to meet up tomorrow and spend the day together. I don't think I can deal with my Mother's attitude towards me much longer and I really miss you.

I hope this isn't too late to ask and you aren't too busy.

Love,

Luciana

After I sent Hermes off with the letter I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

*Time skip*

I awoke the next morning to an owl hooting in my room. As I opened my eyes I noticed a roll of parchment attached to Hermes' leg. I untied the parchment and gave Hermes an owl treat before he flew back into his cage.

Luce,

I'm sorry to hear your Holidays aren't going so well. Mine are pretty boring if I'm honest with you.

I miss you too, Luce. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I will meet you at 11.30am in the town centre. I'll ask mother if she will apparate me there and then bring me back at around 5pm.

I can't wait to see you,

Draco

With that I rushed out of bed and into the shower. When I came back into my room I smelt of vanilla and coconut and had my hair dripping down my back. I glanced at the clock and saw it was now 10.30 and so began looking for an outfit.

I decided on a white long sleeve t-shirt and a green plaid skirt with some combat boots. I applied a thin layer of foundation and some blush and mascara. I braided my now damp hair loosely and pulled out some pieces at the front that were now curly.

I placed on my thin overcoat and grabbed my shoulder handbag and placed my muggle purse and wizarding purse inside, after all there was no plan and I didn't know how Draco would like to spend the day.

I told my Mum I was going out and said a quick goodbye to my brother and made sure Hermes and Dash had food and water. I then left with ten minutes to walk to town centre. I could get there in 5 if I walked fast but I had ten minutes.

*Time skip*

"Hello." A familiar voice said from behind me as I sat waiting on a bench. "Draco!" I gasped as I spun around wrapping my arms around him. "It's good to see you Luce!" He chuckled. I pulled away with a beaming smile "It's not so bad to see you, Dray." I joked.

I stepped back and took in what he was wearing. To my surprise, he was wearing black converse with dark blue jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a black hoodie jacket. "Trying to fit in with the muggles I see?" I questioned, jokingly. "Yes, well I didn't need any strange looks." He joked. I laughed and he chuckled next to me.

The first place we went to was the cinema which Draco was completely dumbfounded by the concept. We watched 'Moana'. It was very enjoyable but now we were ready for lunch, as it was 12:30.

We were making our way over to McDonalds when we were interrupted. "Luciana!" An all too familiar voice called. I stopped dead on the spot and menatlly face palmed. "I heard you were shipped off to boarding school." They continued. Draco and I turned around with him giving me a questioning look to which I responded with a small head shake.

My assumptions were correct.

"How come? Can't your family deal with you being an insufferably sensitive bitch anymore?" The boy asked in a taunting voice. "Lucas, what do you want?" I asked angrily. "Ooh, why so snappy? I was just coming to say hello to Wales' favourite misfit." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen, I don't know who you are other than a piece of shit. But, can you leave my Girlfriend the fuck alone?" Draco backfired. I looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Didn't take you long to find a new boy toy then, did it? You little slag." Lucas told me. "Excuse me? We broke up over a year ago and it isn't like you can say much. You started seeing people whilst we were still dating." I shouted back at him. "Whatever. I'm so done with this conversation." Lucas muttered before walking away defeated.

"So that was the ex boyfriend you were talking about?" Draco questioned. I looked up at him and nodded. The realization hit me. "Wait, I've never spoken about him to anyone at Hogwarts before. What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. "Well, I kind of heard you speak about it to yourself, after the whole Pansy thing." He told me, sheepishly.

"Oh, right. That." I mumbled. "What happened between you two? Seems like it was an ugly breakup." He asked, awkwardly. "Well, it's kind of a long story so we'll walk and talk." I told him before we continued our journey.

"We started dating at the start of year 9, which would be third year at Hogwarts. It was all going really well and we were together for quite a while. At the time I was quite popular in my old school. I had loads of friends as well as amazing grades. But, little did I know that is exactly why he was dating me. Things started going down hill in year 10, or fourth year. He began cheating on me with a few of my friends but, I didn't find out until a bit later on. He created rumours about us and our relationship, saying that we had sex and other things. I shut them down as soon as I found out but then I broke up with him in the March of our fourth year because I had found out about everything that he had done. When we did break up he told me about how I had meant nothing to him and I was a pawn in his game and way to popularity. I lost all of my friends because of the break up." I explained.

I looked back up at Draco who looked bewildered. "How could he do that to you?" He breathed out. I giggled at his response and shook my head. "He's a jerk, that's how." I replied.

The rest of the day was spent quite peacefully, just Draco and I exploring and catching up. He had to leave when his Mother came to pprate him home at 5pm though. But, the day had been amazing despite Lucas' attempts to taunt me.

*Time skip*

By the Sunday of the first week I was completely fed up with my Mother's actions and attitude towards my brother and I. She is still acting the same and gives me an eye roll at any possible moment. I saw red.

"Mum, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" I shouted at her after she gave me her third eye roll during dinner. "Do you want to know what's wrong with me, Luciana?" She spoke my name like it was poison on her tongue. "That was the point of the question, mother?" I retorted.

"You. You are my problem. After everything I did for you, bringing you up, keeping a roof over your head and you barely bother to stay in touch. You didn't even come home for Christmas." She shouted back at me. I felt my heart drop with guilt. It's not that I was trying to not stay in touch, I was just very bad at remembering to send letters or anything like that."

"Sorry I jus-" I started but only to be interrupted. "No, save it. You're good for nothing just like your parents. I knew it was a mistake taking you in. But, no. Your parents had to go and get themselves in a war. Of course, my husband had to go and grow an emotional bond with you, so when they asked for you back I couldn't hurt him like that. Not when I couldn't give him a kid of his own. Elijah was a miracle baby. But, it was too late. Then your parents had to go and threaten me if they ever saw me again, so now I can't just give you back. I'm stuck with the unwanted, useless remains." She bellowed.

I felt angry tears flood my eyes at her words. I slammed my fist onto the table before storming up to my room. I packed all of my important belongings into my trunk and quickly grabbed a coat. I stormed down the stairs with my trunk that I had shrunk the size of with a quick spell, as well as Dash who was in his carrier. I shrunk Hermes' cage and sent him off to my destination so I had less to carry and he would be safe.

"You know what Linda? Your wish just came true. You'll never have to see my unwanted face ever again! Good riddance!" I shouted at her before slamming the door shut and beginning my journey.


	30. Sanctuary

I walked until my legs could no longer hold me. I slumped down onto a bench with a light overhead. Sitting there, I finally let my thoughts be free.

'What was I going to do now?' 'How could she even be like that?' 'How could she lie to me for so long?' Were just a few questions I was asking myself. However they were interrupted by a loud engine sounding along with the beep of a horn. I looked up to see a purple triple-decker bus. It was the knight bus that Seamus had told me about one time.

The door opened to reveal a rough looking guy, around 20 years old. "Welcome to the knight bus. Emergency transport for a stranded Witch or Wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He read in a cockney accent, from a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. My mind blanked as I looked up at the man. ~"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!" He exclaimed. I instantly stood up, holding Dash's carrier close to me.

I sat gingerly on one of the shabby looking four poster beds. "So, where to?" He asked after sending us off on our journey. My mind blanked again before saying the first place that came to mind. "Malfoy Manor."

"Ooo, got yerself a Malfoy boyfriend then, eh?" He asked in an amused tone. "Yes." I replied nonchalantly. "What did you say your name was again?" He inquired whilst looking at a Daily Prophet newspaper. I thought for a moment. 'I may as well use my birth name if I was just disowned.' "Luciana," I paused for a moment. "Luciana Rodrigues." I continued.

Stan stared for a moment before nodding. "You look like your Mother." He stated as he looked back down to his newspaper. The bus swerved a corner as I held on tightly to a post of the bed. "Really?" I asked when we returned to our original momentum. "Yeah. But, you've got ya Dads hair." He added.

I smiled, proudly, at knowing a little bit more about my parents. "Well, here we are. That'll be eleven sickles." He told me as we came to halt. I handed him the money and got up clutching on to Dash's carrier. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Stan." I told him as I reached a hand out to shake. He smiled gently and shook my hand, surprisingly lightly. "You too, Luciana." He replied.

I stepped up to the large gates of Malfoy Manor, hearing the Knight bus zoom away behind me. I took a deep breath and walked through the gates and strode to the dark Manor. I pulled the door knocker and banged it twice before taking another deep breathe.

A woman with Draco's platinum blonde hair opened the door with a gentle smile on her face. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, kindly. "I- Ur- I- My name is Luciana." I blurted out not knowing what to say. "Ah, yes. You're Draco's girlfriend." She stated, her smile widening. "Come in, come in." She ushered. I stepped in and gave her a grateful smile.

"What brings you here?" She asked as we walked into what seemed to be a drawing room. "Urm, well. I don't really know." I said timidly, feeling myself become sad at the reason. She frowned slightly. "It was the first place I thought of when Stan, from the Knight bus, asked me where to go." I blurted out feeling my voice crack slightly.

"Luce?" I heard Draco ask, confused, by the door. I looked up, glassy-eyed as I saw him. He strode over to me quickly. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, concerned. The tears suddenly escaped from my eyes as I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm going to go make some tea." Mrs Malfoy excused herself.

After a few minutes of sobbing I finally composed myself enough to explain to Draco everything that had happened. "So, you just left?" He asked. "I didn't know what else to do and there was no way I could be in the same house as her for a moment longer." I explained.

"You can stay here as long as you need." A male voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see a man, similar looking to Draco next to Mrs Malfoy. He must be his Dad. "I wouldn't want to intrude." I stated. "Don't be foolish, we couldn't leave you to the streets." He insisted. "Thank you." I exclaimed. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Now then, it's rather late. I think a cup of tea and then off to bed would be best. You've had a busy day dear." Mrs Malfoy soothed. I nodded and accepted the cup with a grateful smile.

When everyone had finished their tea Narcissa cleared the table with a wave of her wand. "Draco, will you show Luciana to the guest room?" Mr Malfoy asked. "Yes, Father." Draco said with a smile now that the somber mood had been lifted.

"Thank you so much again, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." I said with a grateful smile. "Oh, please. No need for such formalities. It's Lucius and Narcissa." She said happily. I nodded and Draco and I left the room.

"This is your room, mine is just across the hall." Draco said, waving to a door. "Thank you so much, Draco." I told him. "Don't mention it." He told me happily. We shared a quick kiss before separating to our individual rooms.

I stepped into a large room with light cream walls. There was a warm and welcoming yet still formal vibe to the room. There was a black leather and wood bed stationed in the centre of the back wall between two windows. Matching furniture filled the room; a dresser and mirror against an adjacent wall, a bedside table on the left side and a chest drawers in a small alcove. There was an en-suite bathroom through a door on the opposite wall.

I shut the door behind me and enlarged and switched on the light   
I shut the door behind me and enlarged and switched on the light. I opened Dash's cat carrier before placing his food and water out by the bathroom door. I enlarged my trunk and placed it at the bottom of the bed before enlarging Hermes' cage and placing it on the chest drawers. I opened the window and was greeted by a soaring Hermes who flew into his cage happily. I shut the curtains over and slipped on a pair of pyjamas and climbed into the bed which I then called mine until I returned to Hogwarts.


	31. Dates and Truces

A week had passed since returning to Hogwarts. It was now Saturday and I was getting ready to go on a date Draco had asked me out on a few days ago. I got dressed into a pastel purple summer dress and put on some white stilettos. I pulled my hair into a casual ponytail and applied some natural make-up. I put in some flower earrings and added the matching necklace. I placed my wand into the thigh belt designed to hold wands.

I smiled at my reflection in the full-length mirror before making my way to the Slytherin common room 

I smiled at my reflection in the full-length mirror before making my way to the Slytherin common room. "Woah. Who said it was legal to go out looking that hot?" Blaise said as I stepped into the room properly. "Thank you, Blaise." I said with a laugh. "Hands off! She's mine." That familiar husky voice said from the boy's steps. "Dray!" I exclaimed happily. "That's fine; I have Goyle, he's all I need." Blaise retorted to Draco's earlier comment. Draco was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath. He had on some Doc Martens boots.

"You look so handsome!" I breathed 

"You look so handsome!" I breathed. "You don't look bad yourself!" He said, looking me up and down with a smirk. I crossed my arms and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I'm joking! You look absolutely stunning, Princess." He said, with his hands up in surrender. I let my face fall into a wide grin as I walked over to him. "I know." I stated. He grabbed my hand as I reached him and spun me around before pulling me back to him. "Good, you should." He said with a confident smile. I looked down bashfully. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I looked back up at him and nodded.

*Time skip to Hogsmeade*

"Where are we going first?" I asked as we walked down the busy streets. "For food first." He said, smiling. "Good, I'm starving." I sighed, causing him to chuckle and me to turn a deep shade of red.

We stepped into the 'The Three Broomsticks' and sat down at a single table. "Do you have any idea what you would like?" Draco asked as we scanned the menus. "I think I'm going to get a Cornish pasty." I told him happily. "I swear you're obsessed with them things." He said, shaking his head and smirking. "Just deeply in love with is all." I said, giggling. "I'll be right back." He told me as he got up to place our order.

"Here's your food." The waiter said a while later. We each said our thanks as our food was passed to us. We began eating our foods; Draco having shepherds pie and me having my Cornish pasty. After finishing our meals we spoke for a bit before entering the streets of the village again.

"Where to next?" I asked, as I swung our intertwined arms around happily. "Shopping?" He asked with a smirk. I squealed before beaming up at him and nodding vigorously. He chuckled at my excitement and we made our way around the shops.

By the time we had finished we each had a collection of treats as well as me buying some new clothes. It was starting to get dark by the time we stepped out of Zonko's joke shop. "Dray, I think we missed the carriages home." I said. I was a little worried. "I know." He said, nonchalantly. I shook my head at his easy expression as we began our walk.

I was walking when I heard a whizzing coming through the air. I looked up and saw Draco's firebolt flying straight our way. "Will you not do non-verbal spells without telling me first!" I shouted in shock. He chuckled at me, causing me to shake my head at him again. "Get on then." He told me. "What about all our bags?" I asked in an obvious tone. Draco held his hand out to me, so I passed him my array of bags which he managed to fit into one small bag on the side of his broom. I looked at him shocked to which he replied "Extension charm." I nodded in understanding.

I climbed onto the broomstick behind Draco. "Hold on." He warned. I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso before he shot off into the sky. I tightened my grip. "DRACO ARE YOU MAD? SLOW DOWN!" I shouted over the soaring wind. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." He shouted back.

I noticed we weren't heading to Hogwarts and furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't dare try and talk over the heavy wind blowing in my face; in fear of getting something unwanted in my mouth.

The broomstick began to slow down as we approached the top of a mountain. I hopped off and looked around to see candles lit all over the large ledge we were standing on. They were surrounding a black blanket that had a bouquet of white roses placed on, next to a picnic basket and a few bottles of butterbeer.

"Dray!" I gasped at the array. "I hope this is okay." He said sheepishly. "This is wonderful." I said as I pulled him closer to me. I kissed him passionately before we both pulled away to prevent dying from the lack of oxygen.

"I thought we could look at the stars and just... talk." Draco said with a blush. I smiled at how shy he seemed to be and nodded at the suggestion.

We sat together stargazing deep into the night. Draco would point out constellations to me, which I was shocked about at first. I pointed out some of the constellations I knew. We snacked on some pumpkin pasties and butterbeer as we talked deep into the night.

We watched the sun rise and fill the sky with it's morning hues. That was when we decided to return to Hogwarts. Luckily we got into the castle without being caught.

"Thank you so much for Today, Dray." I said, sleepily as we stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Anything for you, Princess." He replied with a tired smile. "Goodnight." I said, I kissed his cheek. "Night." He replied.

***

The next few weeks flashed by in a blur of hanging out with friends and romantic dates with Draco. I was happy with life. There was only one problem... Umbridge.

As I was walking through the corridor on one sunny afternoon I looked up to see the golden trio right in front of me. I went to step to the side but they stepped to the same side as I did. I glared at them but they still didn't move.

"Anything you would like?" I asked, sarcastically. "I know you hate Umbridge, just as much as we do." Harry stated, sternly. "Grown a brain, have you Potter?" I said and rolled my eyes. "We need your help." Hermione said, in a slightly pleading voice. "And why would I help you three, when he tried to use an unforgivable curse on me?" I asked, shocked. "We've all had our conflicts, but we really need your help." Hermione pleaded. "Fine, what do you need?" I gave in.

Together they explained about a secret army the three of them had created to teach D.A.D.A. It was made so that pupils could still learn how to use defensive spells, should there ever be the need. They also explained that everyone has had just about enough of Umbridge now and wants rid of her.

"You need a proper teacher for DADA and we want to get rid of her." Hermione finished. "You do know I'm in the inquisitorial squad, right?" I asked. "Yes, but you hate her just as much as we do." Ron said. I nodded in agreement. "So, you'll help?" Harry asked. "I'll help." I stated with a growing smile. "Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Time Skip

I sat at the dinner table, waiting for my cue from Hermione. I was looking around nervously, yet excited for what was to come. I spotted Umbridge's smug smile and had to prevent myself from bursting into laughter.

Hermione nodded at me and at that moment I stood up, as well as almost the whole of the great hall. "Where is it you think you're going?" She asked in her bitter-sweet voice. I noticed Draco gave me a confused look as I stood there but shook my head slightly as if to tell him I was fine. All of us standing turned and made our way out onto the courtyard simultaneously.

"Miss Jones what is going on here?" Umbridge demanded as we joined her. Actually it's Rodrigues now PROFESSOR." I started with a smirk. There were a few murmurs and shocked expressions around but no one's trumped the horrified face Umbridge had on. "And to answer your question, we thought we'd give you a parting gift." I said, sweetly. "But, I'm not going anywhere." She stated, shakily.

"NOW!" Hermione shouted. There was a bustling before we were all circled around Umbridge. "I demand to know what is going on here!" She squeaked. Taking it in turns everyone casted their own jinx on her. By the time everyone had done so she had been dancing in the air with bright blue hair upside down. The whole school had been laughing at her and joining in by now, with the other Professors turning a blind eye. It was my turn, I was the last to go.

I waved my wand in front of me, causing her to fall down. "My turn." I stated, as I stalked over to her. "It wasn't nice meeting you Professor Toadface." I stated, slyly. "I do hope you enjoy living at the level you deserve though." I said, tauntingly. "What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly. "This." I said, smirking. I waved my wand again in the shape of an o with a flick at the top and muttered "Bufo." under my breath.

Slowly she shrank down until she was hidden by a heap of her appalling pink clothing. Out hopped a disgusting green toad with a small marking of a bow of it's head. The silent students burst into fits of laughter and the now toad Umbridge hopped off ribbiting worriedly.

"We did it!" I exclaimed as I hugged Hermione. We pulled apart and she was beaming at me. "You were amazing!" She said with a wide smile. "Says you! You died her whole head blue with one flick of your wand!" I said, astonished. She looked down bashfully.

I stuck my hand out to shake and said "Hey, truce?" She smiled at me and shook my hand. "Truce." She stated. "Us too!" Harry said from her side. We giggled before the four of us shook hands as a sign of truce.


	32. Goodbye, for now

The time has come for all students at Hogwarts to return home for the summer holidays. For me, this meant going back to Draco's manor for the summer as I couldn't return back to the place I used to call home.

I cast my gaze over my room one last time to make sure I had packed everything. I had already sent Hermes over to Malfoy Manor the night before and I had shrunk my trunk so all I had to carry was my bag and cat carrier.

I was wearing clothes for comfort today, as I had a long journey ahead. I had on grey jogger bottoms, a black crop t-shirt, white chunky trainers and I had my backpack which Draco had enchanted with the extension charm. My bag was filled with snacks, drinks and my shrunken owl cage and trunk.

I sighed a content sigh before shutting my door for the last time this year   
I sighed a content sigh before shutting my door for the last time this year. I made my way to the common room with Dash in his carrier and my bag on my back. "Hey Luc!" Blaise called me over as I descended the stairs. "Hey Blaise! Are you ready to go?" I asked as I sat next to him on the sofa. "Indeed! I'm just waiting for the others." He sighed. 

"Lucia!" Two voices exclaimed from the boys stairs. I waved at Crabbe and Goyle as they came down the stairs with their trunks in tow. "Are you guys all packed up?" I asked as they sat on the sofa opposite Blaise and I. "Yep!" They both exclaimed happily. I smiled at their eagerness. "Where's Draco?" I asked, concerned. "Making sure he has everything; he'll be down in a minute." Crabbe told me. I nodded. "We're going to start heading over. You coming?" Blaise asked as the boys stood up. "No, thank you. I'm gonna wait for Dra-" I was interrupted by two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" The familiar voice asked. "Spiderman?" I asked with a smirk. "Who?" He asked, shocked as he pulled his hands away. "Oh, it's just you, Dray." I said, feigning disappointment. "I was really hoping it would be Tom Holland." I added, still keeping up the act. "Who?" All four boys asked in the same confused tone. I laughed at their reaction before choking out "A muggle actor!" The look of realisation on their faces sent me into another fit of laughter.

"Wait, you really hoped it was him over me?" Draco asked, sounding hurt. "No, you goofball! I was joking!" I exclaimed. A look of relief passed over his face as I shook my head at how serious he thought I was.

"Well, come on then! Otherwise we're gonna miss the train." Goyle nagged. We all made our way to the carriages. We all shared one on the way to Hogsmeade station. When we approached the Hogwarts Express I gave Dash's carrier to the conductor who placed him safely with all the others.

The five of us found a large and empty compartment. Draco sat against one of the walls with his arms around my waist as I leaned on him with my legs on the seat in front of me. Blaise and Goyle sat opposite us with Crabbe next to them. Later we were joined by Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"It's my Gryffindor boys!" Blaise exclaimed as he entered the carriage. Everyone chuckled at his excitement whilst the boys sat; Dean and Seamus, who were now out and dating, next to Draco and I and Neville were sat across from them by Crabbe. When the two groups initially merged Neville was the most reluctant in the idea of it but now it was like the eight of us had been friends since birth.

The train ride was filled with laughter and stories of the past year. It was a wonderful end to a definitely strange year.

As we neared the station everyone began to pack up their carry-ons. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said as I zipped my bag. "Oh Merlin, not this again!" Blaise exclaimed as he packed. "We can all meet up in the summer. It's not like we're all getting sent to Azkaban." He added "Yeah, that makes me feel better." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"We're here." Goyle said. Everyone made their way off the locomotive and re-joined on the platform. I quickly grabbed Dash on my way to the group. "Well, it's been one hell of a year. But, I've got to go now." Seamus said sadly. "I'll see you during the holidays?" He asked the group. "Of course, Shay. We'll have to all meet up!" I said as I pulled him in for a hug. One by one the group broke off, promising plans for the summer as they left, until it was just Draco and I.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He held my hand in his as we made our way to his parents. Narcissa beamed at us as we approached. "It's so lovely to see you again." She told us as she pulled us both into a warming hug. "As it is, you." I said as we parted. "We have a surprise for you at home, Lucia." Lucius said with a grin. I looked at him confused which only made him grin more. "Urm... thank you?" I asked in an unsure tone. "Don't worry it's nothing to worry about." He assured me. I sighed in relief and nodded.

*Time skip to Malfoy Manor*

I walked into the kitchen with Lucius and Narcissa watching excitedly, Draco was by my side, looking just as confused as I was. Sitting at the breakfast bar were two adults. The women had light blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She had subtle and delicate features. The man to her right had raven hair and bright, blue eyes. He had a sharp jawline and strong features. They both looked very familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Luciana." The woman breathed after a minute of the 3 of us staring at each other. "Mum?" I questioned, at the sudden realisation. Her hair and features were very similar to mine and her voice was extremely familiar. She nodded as tears began to pool in her eyes. I quickly crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her, she instantly returned the gesture. "Dad?" I questioned the man next to her, he nodded and I instantly pulled him into the hug.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the long-awaited reunion. We pulled apart as I looked at my parents happily. "You're really here." I said, stupidly. "Yes, the Malfoys are old friends of ours and they recently got in touch." My Mum told me with a big smile. I turned to Mr and Mrs Malfoy and profusely thanked them for their act to which they told me it was no problem.

"I can't believe it's really you." I told my parents as I wiped away my tears of joy. "It's really us." My Dad said with a wide grin. "We have so much to talk about!" I exclaimed, happily. "We do!" My Mum beamed.

There was a pop that I recognized as apparition. The cause of that then walked through the kitchen doors. To say I was surprised was an understatement. "Professor Snape?" I asked, confused. "Luciana." He acknowledged. He then looked over to my parents and gasped. "Evanna! Matteo! It's really true!" He exclaimed. My Mum and the professor then proceeded to cross the room to each other and embrace the other into a hug.

When they pulled apart I stared at the two, dumbfounded.

"You know my Mum?" I asked the professor in shock. "You never said anything I added. Snape drawled "Your mother is my younger sister on my mother's side."


	33. Summer

"That's where I recognize you!" I exclaimed, finally realising. He slightly smiled at my reaction and proceeded to nod. "Told you I wasn't crazy, Dray!" I told Draco. "What was I meant to think? Everytime we left that class you had sworn you had seen him before!" He exclaimed, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to my parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend; Draci." I told them as I held onto Draco's hand. My mum looked over the moon with the news whereas my father looked at Draco, daring him to misstep.

"Nars, it really happened!" My Mum exclaimed. "I know!" Narsicca squealed. I looked at the two, completely confused. "Urm, what happened?" I asked, startled.

"Your Mother and I were pregnant at the same time," Narcissa started to explain. "We always said, after finding out the genders of you two, that it would be incredible if you two were to date in the future." She finished. I smiled at the two women, happily.

Then the realisation hit. I felt my face drop as I yelled "Wait, Snape's my Uncle?" Although, I wasn't as disgusted by this as you would think. I actually like Snape; he always seemed kind to me, personally. Plus, he was an amazing potions teacher as well.

"Indeed." He drawled. "Cool!" I responded, excitedly. He looked at me in shock at first but then his features softened as he nodded and smiled at me.

"Wow! This is a lot." I sighed. "Well, yes. I think it's time to go home," my mum stopped abruptly and looked nervous for the first time today. "Would you care to join us?" She asked, timidly. "Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Splendid! Grab your things then." My Dad said happily. "All my things are her." I said holding up my bag and cat career. "Right." He said, looking quizzical at the two. "Extension charm. Draco cast it for me." I explained. He made an 'O' face before looking at Draco and nodding approvingly.

"Here's your owl, Lucia." Narcissa chimed, holding Hermes out to me. I thank her before making his cage large again and letting him fly inside.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I told the Malfoys as we walked to the door. "Oh, it's no bother." Lucius insisted.

We bid our goodbyes before my family and I began walking down the long driveway. Snape, who insisted I call him Severus, parted and left for his own home in Cokeworth. I side-apparated with my mother and was taken to our house, if you can even call it that.

It was a short apparition before we reappeared in front of a large extravagant Manor.

It was a short apparition before we reappeared in front of a large extravagant Manor

The large lawn was perfectly mown with a gravel path separating the two halves. In the centre of the garden was an elegant fountain, which mother told me produced enchanted water to help make your skin healthy.

There were large shrubs in front of the mansion, they were all different colours and had different flowers blooming from them. The mansion was a pastel blue colour with large windows lining each wall. Two red brick chimneys emerged from the roof and sat proudly atop of the beautiful home.

You really live here?" I asked my parents as we walked to the door. "We do now. We recently had this place built when we learned of your whereabouts." My Dad told me.

Each room was elegantly decorated with ornaments lining shelves. It had a modern vibe to it whilst still keeping the original house alive.

The second I stepped into my room I instantly fell in love.

The large oak door had a gold door knob with intricate designs on. At the bottom of the door was a black cat door.

The walls were a soft grey with the feature wall being a light grey wooden pattern

The walls were a soft grey with the feature wall being a light grey wooden pattern. There was a large chandelier in the centre of the room and lights seemingly coming from the border of the ceiling. There was a space with a large decorative ornament. By the window was a light grey sitting chair.

In the centre of the room was a queen sized bed with a silver headboard. Crisp white bedding was laid atop of it, neatly. Decorative pillows were laid across the top of it. At the foot of the bed was a light rose gold puffy.

Opposite of the bed was a wall with a built in fireplace and a television mounted above it. To the right of the setup was another grey sitting chair with a fleece throw over it. On the left side was a hallway leading to a walking wardrobe and an en-suite bedroom.

I let Dash out of his cat carrier and took Hermes to our owlery in the left side of the house. When I returned to my room I set up Dash' black and gold cat house. I then went into the walking wardrobe and enlarged my trunk after pulling it out of my bag. I placed the bag on one of the hooks on the door and then unpacked all of my clothes and put them away. I placed all my books on the bookshelf I had at the end of the hallway, between the bathroom and wardrobe door. I placed all of my toiletries in the bathroom cupboard and hung my dressing gown on a hook at the top of the door. I sighed, content with my work. I placed my trunk at the far back of my wardrobe and placed some throw cushions atop of it.

The rest of the day breezed by as I got to know my parents and adventure around the place I now call home.

*A few weeks into the holidays*

The past few weeks have been wonderful. Mum and Dad took me shopping to get some more clothes and books and other things as I had left a lot of that stuff in my old house. I have met up with my friends on multiple occasions and Draco and I meet up a lot of the time too. I discovered that he actually only lives a mile down the road, so we have meetings in the village nearby to go on dates and spend time together.

Everything was going great, but there was one thing that was bugging my mind and that leads us to now.

I walked into my Mum's office, she was busy working away on some ministry work. Both her and my Dad worked in the ministry.

"Hey, darling." She chirped. "Hey Mumsy." I greeted her. "Whats ups?" She inquired, noticing the look on my face. "Well, I was wondering, why do people fear me when I tell them my last name?" I asked. She made a look of realisation before beckoning me to sit down. "You see, our family goes back for centuries and centuries. Our family is like royalty my darling. The longest living pure bloods out there and the most fortunate, too." She explained. "Our status is higher than the Blacks." She added. I looked at her in confusion.

"Who are the blacks?" I asked. "The blacks are the second longest line of purebloods. Sirius Black is the heir, I'm sure you've heard about him." She said with a chuckle. "Urm... no, should I have?" I queried. "What? Didn't you have any relation to the wizarding world before the spell wore off?" My Mum asked, flabbergasted. "No, I didn't even know I was a witch until a month before school." I replied, quietly.

"Well, you were meant to know," She started, angrily. "But then again you were meant to come back to us after the war but they had legal authority over you." She finished, sadly. I frowned at her.

"So who is Serious?" I asked after a short pause. "Sirius, my darling." She corrected me. "He was assumed to be a murderer until what would have been your 3rd year when the real murderer was found and so, he became a free man. He is the Black family's heir." She explained. "Oh, right." I said, still a bit confused.

"Their family is just below ours in terms of blood purity and wealth." She added. "Oh makes sense." I stated. "You and Dad aren't blood prejudice, are you?" I asked, cautiously. Because I honestly don't see what the difference is when we can all do magic." I explained.

"No, we aren't prejudiced. Our ancestors were, but our families stopped being prejudiced a while ago." She told me. I nodded, happily. "That's good." I said. "Yeah." She agreed.


	34. Those Three Words

I finished packing my trunk, ready to begin my 6th year in Hogwarts, which was technically only my second. I quickly got dressed into a pair of black jeans with frayed ankles. I wore my Slytherin jumper underneath my light brown trench coat and grey scarf. I had a small, black, shoulder bag that contained my wand and some makeup items. I had a larger black bag that contained some munchies for the journey and my Hogwarts robe and skirt; to change into on the train.

I had a larger black bag that contained some munchies for the journey and my Hogwarts robe and skirt; to change into on the train   
I had minimal makeup on and my sunglasses were on. My hair was in two braids.

"Darling, It's almost time to leave!" My Dad called from downstairs   
"Darling, It's almost time to leave!" My Dad called from downstairs. "Be there in a sec!" I bellowed. I have decided on keeping Dash here this year. He much preferred his own space, rather than sharing with so many other cats. He seemed to prefer my Mum over me, as well. I sent Hermes off to Hogwarts to prevent the luggage build up; I already had my trunk and two suitcases to bring with me.

I sighed as I walked out of my room and turned my lights off for the last time until Christmas. My parents and I already agreed that I could come home this christmas as it will be our first proper christmas together. They also invited the Malfoys over so they will be staying from the 24th until the 27th, which is exciting.

I trailed down the stairs and met my Dad at the bottom. "Merlin's beard! Is all this really necessary?!" My Dad inquired, motioning to my luggage. I chuckled at his reaction before answering, "A lot of this is my books. I'm doing my N.E.W.T.S this year and wanted to bring along some regular books too. Then, the smaller suitcase is filled with shoes."

I smiled up at my father who shook his head at my luggage. Recently, I seem to have acquired a serious interest in shoes. There are just so many different types, most of which are beautiful. How could I not buy them?

"Very well, then." My Dad sighed. "Come on, now, or you'll be late to Hogwarts." My Mum ushered as she neared us.Together we apparated straight onto the platform. Each with some sort of luggage. "Hurry, you're late!" My Mum insisted as we quickly walked over to the train.

"I'll see you guys at Christmas." I told them as I walked onto the train.They placed my luggage into the luggage section before bidding me goodbye and making me promise to write.

I made my way over to the compartment that my friend group usually sat in. But, before I could get there I bumped into the golden trio. "Good morning!" I chirped. "Was that Evanna and Matteo Rodrigues you were with?" Ron asked me, with bulging eyes and a shocked expression."Yes Ronald, they are my parents after all." I chuckled. His eyes grew wider if that was even possible. "Bloody hell." He gasped.

I bid my goodbyes to the golden trio before joining my friends.

"Hey, everyone!" I greeted as I opened the door. I got a chorus of greetings as I made my way over to sit with Draco. I placed my sunglasses on the table before intertwining Draco's and my hand. "I missed you." I told him as I stared up at him, dreamily. "And I, you." He responded, smiling at me. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed at the comfort his presence instantly brought me. By now, everyone had gotten back to their own conversations.

"I saw you on the platform with your parents; what's with all the luggage?" He asked, sounding amused. "Well, my trunk is filled with normal school stuff, then, one of my suitcases is filled with books, both muggle and magical. Well, the other is filled wi-" But I didn't get to finish my sentence as Draco sighed "Shoes."

I chuckled at his statement and nodded. "You know me so well." I said, dreamily. "That's because I love you." He told me, nonchalantly. My eyes widened as I looked at the boy. He stared down at me, seemingly worried. "Good, because I didn't want this love to be one-sided." I said, smartly.

He lightly chuckled before commenting "Always got to be complicated, can't just be normal." I laughed at him before replying "Well, normal is boring."

From then onwards we started our life together, riding on the train to Hogwarts for our Sixth year.


	35. Epilogue: 20 Years Later

"Elijah! Evangeline! Will you come down here please?" I called up to my children. Today is their 11th birthday, meaning they are almost going to Hogwarts. I'll be sad to see them go, but their excited faces whilst they speak about going almost makes up for it.

"Yes, Mummy?" Evangeline asked as she descended the stairs. I looked to see my daughter, she had her white-blonde hair in two casual braids and was wearing a pastel blue summer dress which brought out the blue in her otherwise silver eyes.

"You look stunning!" I gasped as she entered the living room. She smiled at the ground bashfully at the compliment. "The guests will be here soon, are you almost ready? I asked her. "I am but Eli isn't." She told me. I shook my head at my son's tardiness to his own party.

"Draco, will you go and sort your son out?" I called into the kitchen. "Yes, love." He said as he began his way to Elijah. "Males." Evangeline and I sighed. Although, because of speaking simultaneously we were both sent into a fit of giggles.

We were interrupted when the doorbell to our Manor rang. "I'll get it." I called to no one in particular.

"Blaise, Gregory!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. They both wore huge grins as I welcomed them into my home. "11 years old." Blaise sighed. "It feels like just yesterday we were adopting our Emily." Gregory said, longingly.

"Hi, aunty Lou." Emily said as she walked in after her Dads. "Hello honey. Angel is just through there." I said, pointing in the direction of the living room. She hurried off to go find her friend.

"The party's being held out back, I'll be out in a moment." I told the men. "See you, then." Blaise said, before him and his husband made their way to the back garden.

I felt arms snake their way around my waist and leaned into my husband. "11 years old!" He said, shocked. "I know." I replied, sadly. "It's crazy how fast time can pass." He said. I nodded in response.

"I'm going to go say hi to the guests." Draco told me before making his way to the back garden.

The doorbell rang again. "Amelia Longbottom, where are your parents?" I joked as I smiled down at the lone girl. "They're just getting the present out of the car." She replied, happily.

"Did someone say Amelia was here?" Elijah asked suddenly from my side. I smirked knowingly at my son and nodded. "Yeah. You guys go out back, I'll be out once everyone's arrived." I told the children, who soon hurried off.

Not too long afterwards I was joined by Neville and his wife, the former Hannah Abott. "Hannah, Neville! How lovely it is to see you again!" I greeted. "Hey Lucia!" They both greeted. "Everyones out back." I told the couple, before they went to join everyone.

A short while afterwards I was greeting Vincent and Cho and their children; Eloise and Charlie. Then it was Seamus and Dean and their child; Jason. Then came my Mum and Dad and uncle who happily went out to greet the guests and their younger relatives.

The doorbell rang for the last time a moment later. "Elijah!" I squealed as I opened the door. "Hey sis!" He greeted me. "Astoria!" I greeted his wife. "And we can't forget young Scorpius either." I joked with their 7 year old son.

A few years after I had left Hogwarts my "brother" and I reunited and although I was no longer in their family, we still considered each other as siblings. I actually ended up naming my son after him. My parents had also taken a strong liking to him as well, they treated him like their own son.

"The party's out back." I told them as we made our way out. "It's lovely to see you again, Lucia." Astoria told me as we walked. "As I you." I replied, smiling.

As I walked into the back garden through the kitchen I silently cast the levitating spell to take the food outside. It laid itself out onto the large buffet table. I placed the paper plates and cups I had picked up from the kitchen on the end of the table. "Dig in!" I told the guests.

Slowly, everyone began to arrange a plate of food for themselves before sitting on one of the many chairs in the large garden.

"Mummy, we were all thinking of playing a game of quidditch after. Is that okay?" Evangeline asked, softly. "Of course, Angel. But, be careful all of you and don't go too high." I warned as I pointed my finger accusingly.

The children soon raced off down to the tiny quidditch pitch at the bottom of the garden. "Between us we made a quidditch team." Draco chuckled. The rest of the group joined in at the realisation.

"We're also going to add a referee." Astoria said, shyly. I gasped and beamed at my sister-in-law. "You're pregnant?" I asked happily. She nodded happily in response. Our group chorused their congratulations, which made Astoria blush at all the attention.

"I'm going to be a Granny again." My Mum sighed happily. "They better be male, I don't want to have to scare off two lots of men." My Dad warned, jokingly. Everyone laughed at his joke as Severus and I shook out heads.

The rest of the part passed by in a gush of laughter and jokes. The children spent most of their time playing quidditch. Everyone adored the cake I had specially made for the twins' birthday. It was a large cake in the shape of a triangle. On the top was an edible photo of the twins. I had enchanted the photo in the same way a regular one would be, so that the twins would raise their arms and the words 'Happy Birthday Eli and Angel!' would appear.

My parents and Uncle were the first to leave and then it was my brother and Astoria. The only people remaining were our old Hogwarts group.

"So, we'll meet at the station next week." Blaise told us. "I'm gonna miss you guys." Neville said, bringing us all into a hug. "Oh Merlin, not this again!" Blaise commented, causing our group to fall into a nostalgic fit of laughter.

THE END


End file.
